Mirror of Souls
by Shade-Duelist
Summary: A dying Silver, a heroic Duran, a shocked Angela, a surprised Kevin, birthdays, tomato soup, discovering another's feelings about you... What more could you need? Ch.39: reviews appreciated.
1. Prologue: Beyond

In a realm beyond sight, beyond hearing, beyond mortality and humanity, the Goddess of Spirits sighed.  She was the Goddess that created Earth from her warm hands, she was the one that made everything on the planet.  Yet, her children had grown apart from her and she couldn't do anything to let herself be noticed to them.  She was beyond their sight, their hearing, their comprehension, their life even.  Besides, she had no place on a planet that had become polluted, depleted, and overcrowded.  Yet, she was happy in her exile.  In her realm, no Mana Tree could be seen, only a mirror.  It was that mirror that was her symbol.  Her Mana Tree was the Pool of Spirits, where all good and evil came together and mingled to be spread equally.  She hadn't spread any Water from it for days, though, and thought the Earth needed a new dose of it, to even the balance again.  She scooped water in her cup and was going to the rim as the image of her sister, the Mana Goddess of the First World, appeared.

"Sister...  I think you should hear this..."

And the Goddess of Spirits listened.  And as she had heard of the dire fate that awaited her world and her children, the cup filled with sacred water slipped from her hands, and the water poured down on the world...

"It has begun...", said the Mana Goddess, "Koren of the Doragon-clan has arisen, the Heroes are all born.  But in order to save your world as well, one of your children should become a Hero too, and be sent here to do battle.  Search for one, and send one of the Fairies to take her to the First World..."

The Goddess of Spirits summoned the Fairies under her command, three in number and equal in power.  She ordered them to go find a suitable Hero for her, strong and cunning, honest, compassionate, with a mind that would be able to learn spells, hands capable of wielding a weapon, eyes strong enough to see enemies.  The fairies set out to do their job...

"I can't see anything!", complained the red-haired fairy, her strength obviously failing her.  "I... I'm lost...", she said before falling into a forest below.  The other two continued.  Soon, the black-haired fairy fell too, into an ocean.  The brown-haired fairy swooped down a little, and suddenly noticed a girl.

She was taller than most girls, but not too tall to stand out in the crowd.  Her clothing was plain black, and the two things that made her special from the others around her were her silver necklace and her red hair.  The fairy saw her eyes peering into nothingness, and knew that she could see things others could not.  Her hands were obviously not made to hold the pencil she was holding, yet the drawings she'd made showed a mind capable of creating and comprehending.  The fairy nodded and signaled to her mother:  "I have found the Hero you searched.  I'll bring you more detail once I know more."  The fairy calmly followed the girl, and quickly found out that her name was Sonya Lessamer, her age 17 and her character a very ardent one.  She was always ready for her friends, but her enemies were treated with cold glares and hard silences.  She loved to dance, and she danced slowly, with a fire in all her movements – the fairy knew that she would be able to wield a sword.  That night, she directed her first plea to the girl.

"I'm in need of your help, young one...  I am sent by the Goddess of Spirits, the goddess that controls Mana of this Planet.  She is in need of a Hero, and I think you're suitable..."  Her efforts were, however, fruitless... until one day...

"I can't seem to locate the exact place where her arteries ruptured..."

"There it is!  ...Oh no... quick, Marcey, get doctor Graham here ASAP!  Tell him we've got a rupture of the aorta.  Suction!  And keep that blood with you, she'll need it."

Sonya watched "911 lifesavers" with a very interested air.  She'd watched it a million times, it was her favorite short movie.  One of her friends had gotten his degree in multimedia design with it: he had filmed it in his father's department of the hospital, the emergency room.  It showed how much pressure the doctors were under and demonstrated a very realistic view of a hospital.  No wonder he had gotten straight A's, she mused as she watched the aorta being sealed with very handy sutures.  She felt tired... so tired...  She put her head down on the pillows that she had piled up under her elbow and fell asleep almost immediately.

In her head, she saw the image of the one thing that she had been able to see in her sleep for about a week.  It was a tiny girl, with a beautiful brown hair color.  She was on the verge of collapsing, as she had always appeared.  Her wings were fluttering like crazy – was she a Fairy?

"Sonya!  Sonya, you must help me!", shouted the tiny creature.

"I can't...  who are you anyway?", Sonya shouted back.

"I have no name...", whispered the fairy, bowing her head.  "I am a child of Mana.  My mother is the Goddess of Spirits, the Goddess of Mana.  But she is not the only one... her sister, the Goddess from another planet, has told of that planet's imminent destruction.  And, what's more, how that world is linked to this one...  I have no time to explain further, I have no choice either...  I must... choose you... Sonya...a..."  The flying girl swooped – or rather, fell – into Sonya's head, making her head hurt a bit.  She woke up from a sigh she heard, very clearly audible... but there was no one there!  Sonya dismissed it and packed her bag for school, reluctantly admitting that she was actually happy for her last exam to take place...

"I'm telling you, Tamara, it was a tiny girl with wings on her back... and she told me some planet was in danger!  And that she chose me for something..."

"For what?"

"I don't know...  What now?  ...Hey, are you that tired?!"

"Huh?"  Tamara, Sonya's good friend and near-sister, blinked.  "Why's that?"

"You just yawned twice!"

"I didn't yawn, Sonya...  Maybe you just need a good night's sleep!  Exams take a lot out of you.  Be glad you're nearly out of high school!"

"And for that, I thank the gods...", sighed Sonya.  She got off her bus and walked to her house.  No one there, so she decided it was about the right time to take a nap...  She put on her pyjama's and tucked herself in so she was completely comfortable.  But sleep didn't come over her that easily.  She seemed to be dragged into a black hole when she closed her eyes... and then, she heard the voice again.

"Sonya, we should get going... are you ready?"

"Go if you really want to...", muttered Sonya.  The fairy sighed, twirled in the air and cast some magic – at least, that was how it seemed.  The next minute, Sonya didn't know what was happening anymore.  She felt the ground, her bed, even her pyjama's, slip away, and the world suddenly wasn't there anymore.  One minute, she was lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep, the next she was rushing through some sort of twilight zone, to a place she didn't even knew could exist... She was thrown onto a stone floor with such force, she passed out.  Her fairy, helpless outside of her host body, retreated into the unconscious mind of her chosen warrior.

"Miranda!  Miranda, come see!  A strange girl is lying here, unconscious...  And she bears the marking of a different world on her, see?"

"Indeed...  She's blinking!  Can you hear me, miss?  Can you tell me your name?"

"S...  S...", muttered Sonya before passing out again.

"She cannot tell us.  Maybe she is suffering amnesia!  But how should we call her then?"

"She could utter the letter "s", and she is wearing a beautiful silver necklace...", said the woman named Miranda as she looked at Sonya's necklace, "We shall call her "Silver"."

"Fine, Silver it is!", said her husband.  "Could she be sent by the Mana Goddess?"

"I am sure she is.  Why would she be in Pedan, the Invisible City, naked and unconscious?  She's surely on a mission.  If not for the Mana Goddess, then for some other higher instance...  Besides, it is our duty to her to take care of her."


	2. My name is Silver

She had awakened with no knowledge of her life on Earth.  They had called her Silver, and Silver had become her name.  She knew that she wasn't from the First World, because Miranda and Darien had told her she bore the markings of a different world, but she didn't know where she had come from.  But what they did do, was explain to her just how special she was: not everyone had a fairy companion like she did.  Miranda also told her about the tournament.

"Silver, you know of the Tournament of Strength, don't you?"

"Yes, the other people in the city speak of it often, why?"

"Well, the rules of the tournament are that anyone that has entered the city after the last tournament must fight the champion in order to determine who's strongest.  And, since you are the only one that has come to us in the last year... you must go."

"Do you have sword and armor for me, Miranda?", asked Silver, a determination in her voice that made the elderly lady smile.

"I still have my father's old armor and sword.  It will suit you just fine...", said Darien as he retrieved from the cupboard a plain metal armor and a longsword.  "Here, try them on!  You can practice on that tree over there," he told her while pointing to a tree in the garden, "just like I used to."  The girl nodded and went to practice immediately.

She took her time to get accustomed to the weight and size of the sword, as if she was used to holding and using one.  As soon as she could grasp it in both hands, she swiped the sword in fluent motions.  Various offensive and defensive patterns of movement came to her mind as she executed them all flawless.  Darien smiled, as did Miranda – they knew she had it in her to become the Champion of Pedan.  The last Champion had proven to be lazy: she would be a real improvement.  Silver's fairy floated over their heads and nodded approvingly.  She'd love to see how her chosen Hero would fare in battle...

"Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Pedan, I welcome you on this glorious morning!", shouted the referee.  "Today, the newcomer named Silver will fight the old Champion named Goureaud for the title "Champion of Pedan"!  Are both ready?"  Silver nodded, her eyes focused on the bulky man in front of her.  Goureaud also nodded, although a lot less determined, and a whole lot less ready.  "Go!"

This was Silver's sign.  She had already figured out that speed and quick thinking (rather thinking at all) were not her opponent's strength, and was planning to use that knowledge to her advantage.  She darted forward, and sidestepped just before colliding with him.  Goureaud, a bit confused, didn't see the blow coming at all, and it knocked him out of balance.  He fell, which was enough for the referee to call the battle in favor of Silver.  Raising her arm, he exclaimed: "The new Champion of Pedan... Silver!"  Everyone cheered, except for Goureaud and some of his friends, who didn't even speak to her that day anymore.  Silver sighed: he was obviously hurt in his pride.  She figured he'd try to get even with her later on... but wasn't prepared to let him do that without putting up at least a decent fight!

"Hey Silver!", sounded Goureaud's voice over the village the next day, "You think you're so good, come here and show me then!"  She sighed.  He wasn't that good at laying ambushes, either.  She told Darien and Miranda that she was going and put on her armor (which the weapon and armor salesman had renewed for her) so she could face them.  And indeed: as soon as she entered the arena where they had fought the other day, three of Goureaud's friends came charging at her.  With one quick blow to the head, she got rid of one of them, and she simply sidestepped after that, so the other two ran into each other and fell to the ground.  Goureaud himself didn't do anything, he just stood in the shadows, watching how his friends were fighting her.  Coward, thought Silver as she knocked the other two out as well.

"Passed the test, Goureaud?", she asked, a bit amused by the stupefied look on his face.

"Y-y-y-yes...", he stammered before hurrying back to where he came from, probably never to set foot into Pedan anymore, she judged as she heard him scream hints of his staying away to nobody in particular.  She returned home, laughing, as did all the others who had witnessed the fight.  The fairy, who had been watching with them, smiled: she had chosen right.

"Silver... the elder sends for you!", said Miranda as she came inside from working in the shop.  "He says it's serious business.  Probably a mission or something..."

"I'm gone already.  I hope it's a mission, I feel like I need to fulfill one, so..."  Silver ran to the temple where the elder usually was.  "Don't wait with dinner for me, okay?"  She was there in just a few seconds, the elder waiting for her at the entrance.

"Ah, Silver...  Come inside, I have a mission for you..."  She followed the white-haired man inside of the temple, where the writings about the Mana Goddess stood.

"What kind of mission is this, sir?"

"Well, there have been several small facts on the islands that have been reported to me.  For starters, the Glass Desert, the island to the north, has been visited by a mage in a red cape... Koren, last of the Doragon-clan.  He has been seen talking to a man in dark armor.  Then, there's the Dark Castle on the island north-east of here: it's haunted, they say.  Anyway, a young woman has been seen frequently at the entrance to the Dark Cave.  And lastly, there is evil afoot on our very own island.  The Mirage Palace, rumored to be on this island, has reappeared and is clearly staying around... but I haven't a clue as to who, or what, is the one responsible for it.  Now, we must investigate these facts and find out if they're in relation and if they're a possible threat for Mana.  That's where you come in, child.  We need our most worthy citizen to travel to Wendel, to the Priest of Light.  He is wise and gifted by the Goddess: he'll know who's responsible for all the commotion.  Can you go?"

"Sure, but... how to get there?"

"Travel using this.", said the elder as he gave her a whistle.  "This whistle calls Charis, my Roc.  She's gentle and will gladly ferry you to the mainland. Don't worry about Miranda and Darien, they know where I'm sending you.  Just go pack and be on your way – the sooner the Priest of Light is informed, the better!"

"Of course, sir.", said Silver, and hurried to the house to pack.  Miranda and Darien had already laid out most of her stuff for her.

"Be careful, and feel free to return here anytime!"

"I will, Miranda, I will...", she said as she hugged the older lady.  Darien did the same, and tapped her armor a bit.  "I think he means I can keep it.  Don't you, Darien?"

"Sure, girl.  This armor saved my father's life once, and I think it will do the same for you some day as well.  Now go, the world is waiting for you."

The Roc named Charis ferried Silver safely across the ocean.  It dropped her off on a small island to rest a bit before continuing.  Silver gladly welcomed the feeling of earth beneath her feet again, and she gave Charis permission to leave while she would search around the island a bit.  She was gathering herbs when she faintly heard voices coming from somewhere distant, and decided to set out and check them.

"Darkshine Knight, the Forcenan defenses are fragile.  We should attack as soon as we can.  But we must operate quickly.  I can sense the amount of Mana rise quickly, indicating that there are fairies on their way to the ones fit to be Mana Knights.", said a young man's voice.  There was the clanking of armor as the Darkshine Knight moved about, and she could see why he had been given that name: his armor shone as an onyx, with glowing lights peering from them as eyes.

"Very well, Koren.  Start planning the invasion of Altena.  By the way, did you kill the Princess?  That girl is just too annoying for her own good...", answered a dark and gloomy voice, as if it were an old man that was speaking.

"No, unfortunately not.  And there's also the matter of that pompous mercenary for Forcena, Duran."

"Get rid of him as well, first chance you have.  And make sure you succeed this time.  The Dragon Emperor wants you to prove your worth."  This was followed by the sounds of the Knight walking away.  Silver sighed.  But then, she was found by the other one, the one named Koren.

"What have we here?  Is it Duran, the little..."

"Duran who?  I'm Silver, Champion of Pedan, and I'm not going to let you get away with an invasion, nor a murder!"

"Child, don't try to stop me.  My, you must be Duran's twin – same stubborn character!"  The next thing she knew, large blocks of ice hit her, and the mage with the red mantle was gone.  She fell to her knees, wincing in pain.  Then, she used all of her strength to blow the whistle and call Charis, who seemed to understand the pain she was in and brought her directly to Jad, to the inn...


	3. Angela is my companion

The innkeeper had been friendly enough to give her breakfast the next morning, when she was still a bit sore.  She didn't see any bruises, however, as if nothing had happened, and no blood seemed to cling on her clothes.

"Maybe it was just a bad dream...", she mused as she got outside – to see that the city she was in, was under siege by creatures who were referred to by the locals as Beastmen when she made her inquiries.

"Do nothing to harm us, and we'll do nothing to harm you either...", said one of them, showing his sharp fangs menacingly.  Silver just nodded and went on researching without anything else to do.  She entered one of the local villagers' houses when she seemed to hear whining come from the cellar.  Since no one seemed to bother her presence whatsoever, she went down the stairs to find one of the beast men hiding in a corner.  Silver had nearly drawn her sword when she realised that he was just a young boy, even though he didn't look like it,  and that he was too scared to even budge.  She sheathed her sword and approached him.

"Hey fellow, who or what are you hiding from?", she said when she tapped him on the shoulder.  He nearly jumped up, but then saw she was obviously not who he was hiding from and loosened up a bit.

"Me here to hide from other Beastmen.  Me don't wanna fight, honestly!"

"Why are you here then?"

"Me go to Wendel, to ask Priest of Light way to revive friend: dog named Karl, he killed by evil man, now me want to get him back!"

"Oh, I'm going to Wendel too, to ask the Priest of Light of the evil that is arising on the world.  This one, the "evil man" you spoke of, might very well be one of them.  What is he called?"

"I think he called Deathjester.  Oh, me Kevin, prince of Beastmen.", said the boy, now extending his hand to Silver, which she accepted without doubt.

"I'm Silver, Champion of Pedan.  Well, Kevin, if you're going to Wendel, we'll meet each other again soon, I hope."  She stood and turned to leave when he halted her.

"For kindness, I give you hint: beast men transform at night.  When they turned to wolf form, you escape."

"Thanks...", said Silver, waving her goodbye to the sturdy young beast man.  She noticed it was still too early to go back to the inn, so she went to the pub to get a snack and a drink.  She noticed a man in loose robes next to her, in more oriental clothing, and with a tan.

"Excuse me, mister... where are you from?", she asked, hoping to get to know the guy, at least know where he was from.

"Oh, hello there, charming lady... did I ever tell you how much I adore ladies in armor?"

"Okay buster," she said, unsheathing her sword and putting it dangerously close to the man's chest, "give my my purse and your name before I run you through."

"Hey, hey, take it easy!  Jeez, probably never been the kind to laugh with a joke, are you?  The name's Hawk.  I'm from Navarre, down east.  Pretty weird things going on there...  First my lord gets spellbound by some woman named Isabella, then that... that... then she killed my best friend, damn nearly my brother-in-law, set me up for the murder, and cursed my girlfriend!  And now I'm going to the Priest of Light to ask for a way to lift the curse..."

"Ah, what a coincidence!  I'm going to Wendel too... by the way, my name's Silver, and I'm from Pedan.  Now put that purse back and I won't cut."  Silver let her sword trail off to lower regions and she grinned as she saw the thief break out a sweat.

"Uh... -gulp-  No need to go that far over a purse, now is there?", he stammered as he put the purse back in place and even paid for her drink.  "See, I'm not a bad guy..."

"No, but you're lousy at hitting on a woman...", said Silver as she ate her fried Rabite.  "Really.", she said as he looked at her incredulously, "You shouldn't do it anyway, I mean, you have a girlfriend!"  She downed her drink and went out.  "Hope to see you again sometime, Hawk!  But please stay off of my purse next time, and I won't be tempted to disembowel you..."  She chuckled as Hawk's tanned face grew pale in obvious disgust.  She didn't laugh for long: a beast man bumped into her right outside the pub, and she found herself confronted with his bad temper.

"Hey, wench, look out where you're going!"

"I'm no "wench", and I'd easily cut your throat if I felt like it...", she said as she got up and walked on.  The Beast man was too stupefied to even retort to that, so she made her way back to the inn quietly.

When she had paid the innkeeper with some money she had earned by slaying a few small creatures on the island, Silver made her way to her bed... where someone else was sleeping.  It appeared to be a young girl, clad in nothing – not much clothing was visible, anyway – and Silver decided to take a look who it could be.  The girl woke up from the noise her armor made, and Silver found her head being hit by a solid wood staff, weighing at least ten pounds.

"YOU PERV!  DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAY AWAY?!"  Then the girl noticed the person standing in front of her wasn't who she thought it was, and she apologised.  "Oh, sorry!  I thought you were that fighter guy who was here before...  He tried to peek underneath the sheets, so I hit him.  Does it hurt?"

"No, only when I laugh...", Silver said, going to her own bed to undress for the night.  "I'm going to Wendel tonight..."

"Really?  I've gotta go there as well... to ask some advice about my mother, the Queen of Reason from Altena..."

"You mean that Koren comes from your country?"

"Koren?  Yes, but that's the reason I have to go to Wendel.  Koren has my mother under a spell, she can't think or act other than how he tells her to.  She even tried to get me killed, sacrificed to obtain the power of the Mana Stone of Water..."

"Ah, I see...  Then you're the princess Koren was talking about.  Well, I'm going to Wendel on behalf of Pedan.  They are worried about the sudden uprise of evil on the islands and in the rest of the world.  They sent me, their new Champion, to go and ask the Priest.  I bear a fairy of another world, and am a stranger to these lands, so..."

"I know the way to Wendel.  I can be your guide!  ...But why go tonight?  The Beast men..."

"They'll be completely helpless by then.  Someone told me they change into a wolven form at night, so they'll be easily defeated.  Now, let's catch some shut-eye if we wanna leave tonight..."

That night, when the howls of wolves were heard, two girls snuck outside of the city walls, defeated the wolves there, and were on their way to Wendel.  The two were almost immediately followed by a bulky warrior in full armor.

"Damn, where'd that girl go to?!  I thought she'd be traveling with me...  Ah well, I know this little village where I can rest a bit... -yawn- who can think of it, getting up in the middle of the night to break out of town..."  The warrior found his path clear of monsters, and the blood of the poor critters puddled underneath trees, on a bridge over a small stream.  He saw marks on the trees, marks made by Rabite teeth, corrosive Mushboom blood, and some clearly made with a sword, and a good one too.  He reached the village by the time dawn had come already, and decided to sleep through the day, until the next morning...

"Wait a minute!", shouted Angela, "I think I saw a light from that direction!"

"There's a lake... a city across from here, and a small town right next to us...  Yep, the light's there alright...  But let's move on, we have other fish to fry.  Speaking of that..."

"No, I don't want a fried Rabite!", said Angela, making a face to Silver.  The two girls had gotten along fine, despite some differences.  But after Silver's demonstration on how to hit a Rabite so it would faint, and after Angela's magnificent kill of three Mushbooms, they started becoming friends.

"Fish, for a change?  Or wait... I think one of these can do just fine...", said the armored girl before reaching into her bags and pulling out a freshly plumed Needle bird.  "Chicken tonight?  Or do you prefer fish, your Majesty?"

"Needle bird?  Never tasted one my entire life!  Cook it.  But keep that fishing rod close, I might decide fish is better after all."  Silver started to make a fire, noticing how it was morning already.  Soon, the cave they sat in was filled with the scent of fried Needle bird with Stardust Herbs.  Angela seemed to like it very much, and after a while the whole lot of it was gone.

"Now, let's sleep some.  The fairy put up the barrier again, so no one will wake us until nightfall.  Can you wake us, fairy?"

"Sure...", said the little brown-haired being as she came outside of Silver's head.  "I'll wake you when it's time to go."  But meanwhile, the fairy pondered about the sense of Mana she had, and the feeling that she had seen a fairy like herself... while in a little village, a warrior closed his eyes and fell asleep in a comfy bed, not knowing what would happen that night...

_Hello again, my faithful followers…  I have finally found a way to get my stories onto Duran the Gladiator's computer a bit quicker, and I will be updating every time I finish a new chapter.  My thanks go out to my brother the technical genius for the closed network between me and Durey-kun.  By the way, Durey-kun, thanks again for the help with Kevin's manner of speech!  I could never have done it without you…_

_Greetings, my faithful ones, and I hope we meet again soon…_


	4. Now we have a mission

The fairy woke them up at night, when a bright light illuminated the lake.

"Angela, Silver!  Look!"

"Huh?  Light?  But it's supposed to be night by now!"

"I believe it's a fairy of this world, looking for one worthy to become Mana Knight.  Well, if that's true, he or she will cross your path..."  The fairy watched the two girls get up from the cave floor and take their weapons.

"This is the sign we should advance into these caves and go to Wendel.  The sooner we see the Priest of Light, the better."  Silver clenched her sword and went into the next cave.  She called for Angela, who assisted her in the disposing of several bats and ghouls.

"Phew, no hard feelings, Angela, but that last hit landed on MY head instead of the ghoul's.  Hey...", she said as she saw her guide and travel companion shiver; "You okay?"

"Yes... it's just that I...  I feel so much stronger all of a sudden!  Don't you feel it too?"

"No.  Fairy, what is it that Angela is experiencing?  Level up?  What's that?!  ...Oh... and your stats rise too?  Ah, I see.  Angela, you've just gotten better at fighting!"

"Wow...", she said as they advanced into the next room, and the one after that, and after that.  Silver got the feeling Angela had described after disposing of yet another mushboom: it felt great, it was like feeling waves of energy cleaning you from the inside, and making you better at everything.  Just then, she heard a scream coming from the next room.

"Somebody help!"

"That sounded like a young girl in trouble!", both girls exclaimed at the same time as they rushed in there.  Indeed, it was a young girl, dangling from a small path above a pit that stretched far below them.  "Here, take my hand, I'll pull you up!"  They both pulled with all their might, and succeeded in getting the girl into safety again.  "Now, what were you doing here?  This is no place for young girls like you!"

"Carlie just wanted to go back to grampa.  Heath's been kidnapped, and Carlie saw who did it!  It was a mean man with a funny costume and a stupid mask!  Now Carlie going to ask grampa if she can go rescue Heath..."

"Oh, you were going to Wendel too?"

"Yep.  Can Carlie come along with the two strong girls?"

"Sure, why not?  But only to Wendel.  We're planning on seeing where we go from there, but I doubt it you have to go the same way we are."

"'Kay!"  The little girl hopped along with them, not in the least bothered by the fact that the two ladies were complete strangers to her.  Silver started thinking it was a bad idea to bring the little girl along when they came across some more monsters, but it appeared that the little girl was as dangerous in battle as she or Angela was.  She brandished a morning star, and the monsters couldn't escape her, for she was agile and too fast to even give the first one of them a chance.  Silver gladly took care of the other one, and soon they were outside.

"Now, let's hurry to the Priest of Light!"

"You're seeing grampa too?", asked Carlie, fidgeting a bit with her hat.

"Wait a minute, wait-just-a-minute, is your grandfather the Priest of Light?!", Angela exclaimed.

"Yup.  He's very clever, and he always is right because the Goddess makes him be."

"Let's get going!", said Silver, and she led the other two into town, where Carlie took over and skillfully guided them to the Priest of Light.

"Carlie!  You're back!  Don't you ever run away like that again, I was worried!"

"But gramps, Carlie felt something bad was gonna happen to Heath, and it did!  Heath was kidnapped by a bad man in a funny costume!"

"Oh my, that's bad news indeed... but still, I'm not going to let you go out there and find him."

"But gramps...!", said Carlie, her round eyes glittering with tears she wouldn't dare show.  Silver saw, however, and placed her hand on the shoulder of the young priestess-in-training.  

"Say, Carlie, would that bad man happen to have a jester suit on him?"

"A jester costume?  Yes, that's it!"

"Ah, I believe I and Angela step in then.  Angela, you speak first.", added Silver, encouraging her travel companion to tell her story.  As she did, the Priest of Light frowned even more.

"Priest, it doesn't stop there.  I'm Silver, Champion of Pedan, and I was sent here to ask about the evil that has risen recently.  I've heard of this Koren, who is obviously just one of the puppets in the hands of a leader, for he is given orders by one Darkshine Knight.  I know of Deathjester too, he has the Beastmen under his control, and they are planning to attack Wendel for some reason.  But there is also a third evil: I've heard of the exploits of one Isabella, who has the ninjas of Navarre under her control.  My mission is to ask you what role I must play in this."  The Priest remained quiet for a long time, and he was about to say something when the fairy came from Silver and spoke.

"Silver is not of this world.  She has been sent here by the Mana Goddess of her world to save this one, and through it her own.  The worlds are linked to each other, and the evils threatening this world are also aware of hers as well.  There has come a fairy of this world as well: I saw it last night, it was floating over the lake, looking for a suited person to become Mana Knight of this world..."

"A fairy?  This means the world is indeed in danger!  Listen, Angela of Altena and Silver of Pedan.  In order to stop the evil that has arisen, you must obtain the Mana Sword.  The Hero, if he or she has already been chosen by the fairy, is coming here.  I will say the same to him or her.  You must team up.  You see, to get to the Mana Holyland, where the sword resides and the Goddess lives, you must open a gate with the power of the Mana Stones."

"But there's no way to obtain that power!", interjected Angela.

"Indeed.  The Mana Stones need a spell to open them and take their power.  But that spell is cursed so the caster dies, rendering it useless.  ...But, princess, there is another way!"

"What then?", Silver asked, truly grown curious.

"The Mana Stones are guarded by Elementals, the spirits that control the elements.  As there are eight Stones, there are eight Elementals and eight elements they control.  Their power is nothing like that of the Stones, but they might be able to have enough power combined...  You must obtain the power of the Elementals."

"Where should we start?", asked Silver.  Angela nodded in agreement.

"There is a Mana Stone in the Ruins of Light, in the mountains just outside of Wendel.  Maybe Wisp, spirit of Light, is in the Cave of Waterfalls.  He's been seen there a few times..."

"We'll go there, Priest.  Wisp may not be there, but it's worth a try anyway.  Thank you for your advice!"

"Go, my children, may the Goddess bless you!"

Angela sighed as the she and Silver returned to the Cave.

"We've been in there already, and have we seen Wisp?  No..."

"That's because we didn't explore the entire cave, Angela.", commented Silver.  "I saw another path above us when we saved Carlie.  It was destroyed, but maybe there's a way to cross it anyway."  They walked back, smashing the occasional bat against a wall on their way.  They soon reached the path Silver spoke of.  The fairy felt something, and came from Silver to investigate.

"You guys, Wisp is here.  I sense his power in the waterfall, however weak.  We should definitely cross."

"How?", asked Angela sarcastically.  "We just walk over thin air or so?"

"No, I believe I can use some of Wisp's power to lift you across.  Let me try..."  The fairy lifted the two across while she held one hand in the stream, and one high above her head.

"Wow, that even felt pleasant!", said Angela.  "Sorry if I didn't believe you had it in you, fairy..."

"It's nothing...", said the little creature as it dove back into Silver's head, and the girls advanced into the next room of the caves.  Immediately, they were confronted with more ghouls and bats.  Silver sighed as they charged for her and Angela.

"Here we go again!"

Meanwhile, the warrior named Duran made his way through the cave as well, and he exited in amazement of the lack of monsters.

"I can't believe what I've seen!  The same sword marks, plus some made by a blunt weapon... maybe someone's way ahead of me!"  He came through Wendel, and made his way through the Temple of Light to the Priest.

"Oh, Silver, are you back already?  ...Oh, I'm sorry...", corrected the Priest as he saw he had mistaken the warrior for the girl who had visited him earlier.

"My name is not Silver, Priest, but Duran.  I come from Forcena, where a crimson mage has been wreaking havoc.  We fear an invasion by Altena, and I was sent here to ask if it is true that Altena has suddenly turned against its allies.  ...That, and I also want to become stronger... to defeat that crimson wizard..."

"Ah...  I feel the presence of a fairy inside you as well..."

"That's right, I've been "chosen" by a very tired fairy... why do you ask?"

"That makes you the Mana Hero... oh my, the differences are nearly unnoticeable!  ...You should do what I've told Angela and Silver.  You should obtain the Mana Sword."  And the Priest told the way to get the sword of legend for the second time that day.  He somehow felt that this Duran and the girl named Silver that had come to him before, were very much alike, more than even he could come to understand...

Greetings… 

_I have been told by Duran the Gladiator that my chapters are too short.  I don't think so personally (2 and a half pages is quite enough), but since you, my readers, are the ones who perceive them in the end, I think it is only fair that you should decide.  If you would be as kind to let me know… that would please this Elemental's heart…_

Anyway, I shall now retreat to my studies once again, as I am currently in my final exams.  As is Durey-kun.  Goodbye for now, my faithful readers…

**Ahem, since Shade Rey-chan is new to online authorship – and especially on FF.net – I'll forgive her for not telling you to REVIEW!!!  I'd appreciate some feedback on my newest pupil's work.  Mainly because I edit this fic chapter by chapter…**


	5. Close encounters

Silver was no longer able to tell where one enemy attack wave entered and the next one started.  She and Angela had been swamped by ghouls and bats from the moment they had entered the cave.  Angela was in pretty bad shape, but she couldn't help her yet: there were still a few enemies around.

"Angela, NOW!"  Silver had led the ghoul to the right spot – it had its back turned to Angela – so the purple-haired mage could finish the abomination with one blow to its head.  As it slumped and fell, Silver noticed her companion was about to do the same.  "Okay, hold in there, Angela... I think I've got just the thing to pep you up again!  Here."  She passed her a little candy, wrapped in pink paper.  Angela found the sugar restoring her energy, and she became less aware of her bruises and wounds.

"Where IS Wisp?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling he – oops, she – should be in there...", said Silver, speaking for the fairy.  "Wisp's energy is growing stronger according to the fairy.", she added.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?  Lets go and get Wisp's help!"  Angela ran to the vertical crevasse that separated them from the next room, followed hastily by Silver, who felt a sense of danger emanate from the "door".

"Angela!  We... I really feel bad about barging in like this..."

"Well, yes, it hit me as well...  gee, this room's strange.  Big, and with not a monster in sight!"  She then turned around to get the shock of a lifetime.  "Silver, w-where is the opening we just came through?"

"Why, it's right... behind... us... ...  Damn it!  We're locked in!"  Silver's rage – with herself, mostly, for barging in like that before checking – turned into fear when all of a sudden, a low and nearly mechanical growl filled the room.  From the ceiling came a big kind of spider, with two hideous eyes that glowed yellowy in the shady cave.  Angela yelped and would have hidden behind Silver if sheer terror hadn't stopped her from moving.

"Aagh!  What is that thing?!", shrieked Angela in disgust as the creature opened its maw and drool came oozing out.

"Fairy said this thing is called "Full Metal Hagger"...  But if it is made entirely of metal, where to hit it?"  Just as Silver had said that, the monster attacked, shooting rays of light from its eyes, hitting her.  "Yeowch!  Why does that hurt so much?!  It's only light..."

"Light... eyes... that's it!", shouted Angela, suddenly realizing what to do.  "This thing operates fully on sight.  It's probably deaf and insensitive to damage... but we might have a chance if we wound its eyes, turning out its light..."  Silver grinned: it was a good plan.

"Okay, you run in front of it while I attack from the sides.  Once it's eyes are damaged, it can't attack anymore, and maybe it can't do anything anymore by then..."

Angela nodded and darted to and fro in front of the monster, absorbing most of the damage the monster dealt with its attacks while Silver tried to hit its right eye as much as possible.  After what seemed an eternity, she finally pierced it, making the monster blind at the right side.  But much to her surprise, she was suddenly surrounded by glowing orbs of light that squeezed her body to the breaking point.

"Silver, I'm coming!", shouted Angela as she hit the left eye with her staff, making the monster lose its grip on the fighter.  "Go down, go down, go down!", she shouted as she combined forces with Silver in attacking the left eye.

Finally, the left eye too gave in, exploding in a heap of goo that dripped out of the empty eye socket as the monster collapsed, bereft of its only working sense.  It started falling apart as well...

"Oh, look at that light!  So intense... it must be..."

"Wisp!", shouted the fairy, unaffected by the Light Elemental's strong glow.

"The one and only, thank you.  That monster had me imprisoned within... it kind of absorbed me to get stronger...  But now I'm free again thanks to you.  So, tell me, how can I repay you two for your admirable timing?"

"Well, Wisp, we would kind of like to ask if you want to help us...  You see, we need to get to the Mana Holyland to obtain the Mana Sword, and therefor we need the help of you, and the seven other Elementals..."

"Okay.  It's the least I can do to aid you.  Your intentions are sincere, your hearts pure.  And although you are not this world's chosen Mana Hero, young warrior," she said, addressing Silver, "I would be more than happy to aid you.  You are the companions of the Mana Hero...  You, purple-haired girl, aren't you a magician?"

"Yes, I am.  How did you know?"

"The staff gave you away... anyway, I can help you learn how to use magic.  Although Elemental Magic is very different from the magic that most Altenan magicians use, it is fairly easy to control...  Just call upon me, speak of the spell you wish to perform – and that is in your power – and extend your power to touch mine.  My power will flow through you into the tangible world and the spell will be true.  As for you, young warrior, bearer of a fairy of another world... I can offer you no magic.  But I can offer you strength, endurance, skill in battle, and courage.  In time, you will learn what else I have to offer to you and the Mana Knight... but for now, only my lending you new strength must suffice.  Let's go!"  Wisp retreated into the world of the unseen, where the fairy resided as well, and left the two heroes shuddering in the afterburn of the fight.  Both fighters had reached yet another new level, and new power flooded their senses.

"The exit's over there!", sounded Wisp's voice and Silver's head turned  to the other side of the room, where a passage had opened up.  She dutifully proceeded, but only to be amazed.

"Angela, look at this!"  Silver pointed at the puddles of blood on the floor, the marks on the wall

"So what, it's blood from the bats we killed earlier..."

"No, this blood is still warm, and not solidified yet.  Someone else made these marks... see, my sword isn't nearly THAT broad!"

"Maybe it's the Mana Hero the Priest of Light spoke of!", said Angela.  "If that's true, then we should team up with him or her."

"Yes, but suppose it isn't.  It could also be one of the Beastmen, or a Navarran thief or so, coming to search Wisp as well...  I say that we should go on.  If it is the Mana Hero, we will meet up with him or her later on."  Silver walked on, through an opening that led back to the room with the collapsed bridge.  The fairy ferried them over again... but they were pushed back – over the edge, into the pit – by Beastmen.

"You two escaped from Jad, but now you cannot escape anymore!  Garoud, Rheyse, get them from the basin below.  The rest, proceed with me to Wendel!"

The fairy, who had still floated about behind the waterfall as the Beastmen had appeared, was rapidly losing her strength and found herself collapsing back into Silver's head... unable to act against their imprisonment...

Duran had followed the advice of the Priest of Light, and was now roaming through the Cave of Waterfalls again.  The fairy had helped him cross the collapsed pathway over the basin, and he had fought his way through a fresh horde of ghouls and bats – but he wasn't the first one to come through there, for there were specks of dried blood on the walls, along with markings made by a thinner, longer blade than his.  But the thing that amazed him most was the candy wrap he had found on the floor as he reached one room that was still free of monsters.  The air faintly smelled of sweat, metal and sugar.  Duran was intrigued by how quiet the cave had become – when he had entered, it was filled with noise, as if a battle was going on... but now, nothing.

"Damn, if it was Koren who reached Wisp before me, I'll eat my sword!  I hope it was this Silver person... damn him!  Damn him for being faster than me... and looking like me for the matter..."

Suddenly, his hair seemed to stand on end.  He ran through the next few rooms to see Beastmen charge through the caves, shouting orders to one another.  Not thinking further, he dove down and got two of them while landing, then he knocked out three more while working his way to the Temple of Light to assist in the defenses of Wendel, as his common sense compelled him to do so.

**A/N: I can NOT edit this any more!  Rey-chan's writing is impossible to improve like that… but judging from what she's uploaded so far (we have a whole backup of stories in case disaster strikes – currently Rey is typing chapter 14), her story rocks!  There will be (well, I'll try not to spoil too much) hugs, hidden jealousy, and we (she, I mean) will make Duran blush!  How, why, where and when… that's a secret.  ****Ta-ta!  Review some more (thanks, Chibi Charizard, you rule) and have happy lives and good results (just like I will – I hope)**

_Yet another chapter… but I must say, I am having serious problems with this one!  This would normally have been uploaded June 12th, but the delay is killing me!  In case this is uploaded soon, I would like to say thank you to Chibi-Charizard (the reason why chibi-things and –persons are kawaii!) and to those that will probably have reviewed in the meantime._

_Oh, I am sorry if this story is beyond your standards, but this really will change.  I feel far too incertain to go about and experiment with my writing style just yet.  Greetings from the island of Bucca…_


	6. Jailbreak a meeting with Lise

"Oww, my head...", grunted Angela as she came to.  Silver muttered something about the Beastmen which Angela luckily didn't hear, but what she did hear was the sounds of a third prisoner in the cell next to them.

"Hey, is someone there?", called a female voice.

"Yes, there is.  Who are you?", Silver replied, eager to find out about the fate of her fellow prisoner.

"I'm Lise, Princess Lise of Rolante.  Who are you, if I may ask?  And why were you captured?"

"I'm Silver, Champion of Pedan, and my traveling companion is called Angela, she's the princess of Altena.  We were captured at the Cave of Waterfalls because we were able to sneak past the bums... didn't reckon it'd make them that angry..."  She was suddenly shushed by Angela, however, who had heard someone coming to them.

"Grrm... Quiet!", shouted the guard as he came down.

"Hey, you moron!  ...Yes, you, the idiot guard, there's no other moron in this room, is there?", shouted Silver as a plan formed in her mind – and a darn good plan too.  The guard looked around, irritated.

"What's the matter, wench?", he said.  This reminded the female fighter of her previous encounter with him.

"I've told you before, my name is Silver, not "wench", and you're just another coward in the ranks of the mighty Beast puppies..."  This enraged the guard.

"You're going to die for that!", he shouted as he opened the cell door and came in, very much out to act his words out.  Silver recognized the slow, bulky Beastmen as nearly identical to the coward that once had been the champion of Pedan, Goureaud.  She sidestepped, took a stone and knocked the guard unconscious.  Angela took the keys and opened the other cell door.

"Hey, Lise, you're free to go!", said Silver as she took her sword back.  Lise emerged: a young woman with blonde hair, green leather armor, and a sorrowful face.  She blinked as she took a good glance at Silver, who gave her her spear back.

"Thanks... hey, you look familiar!  Haven't we met before?"

"No, we haven't.  You must be talking about someone else..."  Silver sighed, she knew what was going to follow.

"Oh?  ...Yes, you're right!  But he does look a lot like you...  You're almost identical!"  Lise smiled, but couldn't help but notice that Silver was not the least pleased to be mistaken for the warrior.  Angela saw it too, and suggested they got away.

"Indeed, we should be going...  But let's get all of the Beastmen first, so Jad doesn't have to worry about occupation anymore."

Silver led the way, and amazed the two princesses by disposing of the first three attackers all by herself, and in one fluent motion.  The other rooms were easy.  Most of the Beastmen had changed to wolf form, and those that hadn't were at Wendel, guessed Angela.  It didn't take them too long to clear the entire city, and the citizens praised them for it (while a few mistook Silver yet again, making her a bit angry) and helped them on their way: they were offered supplies, a free stay at the inn – which they gladly accepted – and a lot of other things.  As soon as they told the innkeeper -who immediately recognized Silver as herself, thankfully - they would only have a meal, as they were going to leave soon, he became very helpful.

"Where are you heading, kind ladies?",  he asked kindly, after they had finished eating.

"We have to go to Forcena, to speak to King Richard.", answered Angela.  Silver nodded and Lise agreed, saying she also needed to go that direction anyway.

"Ah, then you should head to the Free City, Maia.  It's one of the only safe cities nowadays, ladies.  But be careful, rumor has it that Queen Valda of Altena has planned an invasion of Forcena.  Go about your business carefully!"  He motioned for the captain of a vessel, spoke to him in private, and seemed to have convinced him to let them go to Maia for 50 gil per person.

"Deal, skipper!", said Silver as she gave the man some money she had gotten from the Rabites they had bested.  Angela and Lise got on board as well and the ship sailed off to Maia.

"Angela?"  Once the mainland had gotten out of sight, Silver decided to ask Angela on the motives of her mother – which had to be those of Koren, seeing as he controlled her mind.

"Yes?", Angela replied, trying once again to light a lantern to create a bit of light in their cabin – Lise had already gone on deck.

"Why would your mother want to invade Forcena?"

"They have a Mana Stone.  The Mana Stone of Earth, which is guarded by another Elemental, for the matter."  Angela wiped a strand of hair from her forehead.

"But the dwarves have hidden that stone, and Gnome hasn't been seen above the surface... huh? Where'd that come from?!"  Silver had blurted it all out without knowing what she was saying.  Angela blinked in the darkness of their cabin: she had even known the name of the Elemental without ever having been in Forcena!  "How...?"

"Don't worry your head off about it, Silver, maybe that came from the fairy..."  But Angela knew her explanation sounded stupid, even to herself, and that it wasn't even near the truth.  Silently, she wondered how it was possible, but soon fell asleep as the darkness descending outside clouded her sight even more.

"Whaddaya mean, the ship has left yesterday?!", shouted Duran to the ship administrator.  He had come back to Jad after having helped the priests fight off the attack of the Beast men, but the Priest of Light had fallen ill after defending Wendel from the Beastmen – he had put a shield around the city and the Temple of Light, which had drained him from all his energy - and he still hadn't found a proper answer to his question.  And what was more, the rumors of Altena's turning against Forcena, while the two lands were allies since the beginning of time, were growing by the minute.  Duran feared for his king and cursed his foolishness to leave his country unprotected while it needed him most.  "And when will it return?!"

"Tomorrow.  It takes a day to cross the ocean to Maia, and them folks were so eager to go there, so..."

"Wait a minute... what folks?"  Duran suddenly grew curious.  He remembered encountering the weird marks in the Cave of Waterfalls – Silver's doing.  The one that made them, could well be on his way to Forcena.

"Why, the folks that drove away the Beast men!  Let's see... one mage girl wearing a crown...", that snooty girl that stood him up the other day, Duran realized, "...and an amazon...", must be princess Lise of Rolante, Duran said to himself, "... oh, and there was someone with them that looked a whole lot like you, sir!  Perhaps a twin...?"

"No, he's not my twin..."  "Damn you, Silver, you're always beating me to the job!", Duran thought.  He sighed, mentally and audibly, and went to the inn to stay there until the ship would return.

"Well, people, I've gotta go now!", said Lise as they got off board in Maia.  Silver had gotten to know her while on the ship, as had Angela.  She was a very strong person, and Silver shivered as she recalled the Amazon princess' tales on her heavy duty as the leader of the amazon army.

"Wait, where are you going to?", Angela enquired.

"My little brother was kidnapped, and I'm searching for him.  Someone told me he might be taken to Byzel to be..."  Lise halted.  Silver knew what was going to follow, and she felt sorry for the princess if it would turn out to be true.

"I'm sure you'll find him in the end...", she comforted the amazon.

"In the end...", repeated Lise as she was off to Byzel.  Angela sighed.  She looked at her companion questioningly, as to ask what to do next.

"What do you say we go look for some new equipment?"  Silver pointed out their current one was a bit worn down (and she also made Angela realize that Forcena was a land of soldiers and fighters – men that would very much "appreciate" her choice of dress).

"Okay then, equipment shopping it is!", said Angela as she went first to the armor and weapon shop.  They were greeted by the shopkeeper, a man that had clearly been taking a nap before they came in.

"Ah, good day, miss...  Hey, aren't you...", the man started.  Silver grunted, hating the constant confusion that existed.

"I'm not.", stated Silver.  "We would like to look at the equipment you have for a mage and a fighter such as ourselves..."

"A mage, eh?  Not by chance in service of Altena, are you?", said the man, eyeing Angela darkly from behind the counter.  Angela swallowed and giggled nervously.

"No, sir... I'm a traveling magician, actually.  "Mage" is such an overrated term, ehehe…"

"Ah...", said the man behind the counter, relaxing, "we have this dress here...", he showed her a dress that covered a bit more than Angela's current one, in a beautiful shade of royal blue.  "The color would complement that of your hair, miss."

"And how much damage can this dress take?  I mean, we have to fight a lot, sir, it had better hold out longer than this model.", Angela said, clearly very eager to buy, but still sensible enough to watch how to spend her hard-earned money.

"Ah, but it does!  It's very tight-woven linen, double-layered, and padded at the sides.  Oh, and for you, milady, I have something that'll fit you a bit better than that armor you're wearing right now.  It's a chest plate, like that one, but crafted for a lady.  Made out of 100% pure iron, and padded with leather on the inside."  Silver took a good glance at it and nodded approvingly, glad she could finally buy something that wouldn't squish her bosom.

"We'll take those.  Oh, and we could use some new weapons as well, sir."

"Indeed, that cane is nearly broken, and your sword shows a lot of wear-and-tear.  These are my latest models..."  He showed Angela a longer, but thinner, staff, one in dark wood that had a leather handle, and Silver checked the sword: a brand new blade with some fancy craft work on the handle.  The symbols on it were dwarven in origin, obviously.  Angela looked questioningly at her companion, her looks begging to give in.  Silver was all too eager to: the sword felt like it was made for her.

"We'll buy those as well.  They suit our purposes just fine!"

A/N: I'm surprised this took only 5 minutes to spell check!  Well, once again, this chapter is brought to you by Her Swiftness, Shade.  (A Gladiator's gotta respect his Elemental, hasn't he?)  And to add to your curiosity, I have a little fragment (given by Her Swiftness) of what is to come millions of chapters later :D

****

"Y-you really care that much?!"  Kevin looked up at her, eyes illuminated with what was undoubtedly friendship beyond any measure.  Silver smiled at him and hugged him again briefly, to show him she was serious.

****

**That's what she gave me.  Oh, and allow me to add: there will be romance, class changes, magic, and many fights.  None of them will be conventional, however.  I'll make sure of that ~_^ (yes, she stole this wink from me!)**


	7. Mages spell trouble

"What now, Angela?", Silver asked as they came out of the inn the next morning.

"Why not ask around a bit?  I mean, there might be someone here who has some useful information...", came the reply of the princess as she was tying her hair in her usual high tail again.  Silver nodded and walked to one of the villagers to ask them about the Altenan invasion.  The elderly lady looked at her as if she had seen a ghost, and Silver growled inwardly before asking her.

"Oh, yeah, that has everyone living in fear nowadays.  Some say the Altenans will try to invade through Byzel, some say they'll just land somewhere at the coast of the grasslands... I think they'll come via the Golden Road."  The lady nodded resolutely, much to Silver's surprise.

"The one leading to Byzel?!"  How are they gonna get there without passing here?!"

"There's a small bay just a little bit south of here.  I'd say they'll land there and go right over the bridge to cross the Cleft of the Earth.  Dwarves aren't too fond of strangers, you know..."

"So if we want to go to Forcena, we'd better go over the bridge, huh?", asked Angela, who had joined Silver by then.

"Indeed, missy!  I understand you two wanna see King Richard then?  Well, he's wise enough.  Yes, you should go over the bridge.  Just follow the Golden Road and enter the cave when you see it.  It has a statue of the Goddess in it, you can't go wrong."

"Thank you!", shouted Silver as they headed out.  She wasn't at all surprised to be faced by monsters again. Only this time, there weren't just Rabites.  There were bees, nasty looking ones with stingers the size of that thief Hawk's daggers.  There were lion-like rogues that threw darts at her or Angela and lashed out with whips when they weren't close enough.  And, of course, there were Rabites, but the ones they fought now where slightly tougher than the ones between Jad and Wendel.  Angela used her new staff to pummel the poor rodents into oblivion while Silver slashed the bees and cut the Porom (the lion-like creature) down to size.  And they made their way to the cave slowly, but steadily.

"Angela, behind you!", shouted Silver as the last monster – a rabite, naturally – tried to sneak up on her ally.  Angela hit it into the air and Silver killed it with one swipe.  "There's another turn here, maybe the cave's there!"

"I feel weird...", said Angela as she shivered a bit.  She and Silver had gotten used to the level-up thing they had been experiencing.  But this time, it was different somehow.  "Wisp... had something to do with Wisp somehow...", she thought as she followed her armored companion into the next series of battles.  But this time, she just stood still as words flowed in her head while Silver fought a Porom and a Assassin Bug at the same time.

"I implore you, the light of the day, Wisp, give my hands strength, let the light pour from them, let the enemies be blinded.  Save me and my friend with your radiant power..."  She paused as she extended her hands and pointed to the Porom and the Assassin Bug that were wearing out her friend.  "HOLY BALL!"  Silver heard her shout and ducked – just in time as pure white balls came down on the two defenseless monsters.  The globes of pure white raged against the enemies until they were no more than a memory.

"Angela... how'd you do that?!"  Silver was stupefied.  She immediately realized that Angela had tapped into Wisp's power, using the spell the Full Metal Hagger had turned against them.

"I don't know... maybe the level-up gave me enough strength to use Wisp's power... would it work for you too?"  Angela dusted herself off a bit, as did Silver, who had marks from the Porom's whip.

"Nope, I'm a fighter, no mage like you are.  Hey!", she shouted as she looked at the cleared battlefield, "There's the entrance to the cave!  Let's go to that bridge..."  They ran through the first room - "A Goddess statue, we're right!" - and to the bridge, which hung above an incredibly deep abyss.  But on the other side...

"It's Princess Angela!", shouted one of the women that stood at the other side of the canyon.  Immediately, the mages rushed in, straight to them.

"Damn, the Altenan soldiers!", shouted Angela.  Silver froze.  The Altenan magic-users formed a circle around her and her companion.

"The Queen will pay me a fortune if I return you to her!", said one of the guards.  The others nodded.  Silver, however, took a blow at one of the guards.

"I know your plans, and I'm not going to let you get away with kidnapping Angela, nor will I let Koren get away with the invasion of Forcena!"  She smirked contentedly as the mages backed up, but her grin faded once the mages had recovered from their shock.

"We have no choice but to kill you then."

"I'll activate the Machine Golems, you trap them on the bridge!"  Some beeps and clanks were heard, then two robots walked onto the bridge while the Altenan women closed them in together with the two girls.  The robots locked onto them and started toward them, extending their arms… launching their fists as missiles.

"We're in some deep shit now...", said Silver as she dodged a volley of the missiles one of the mechanical enemies had lodged.  She crept up behind one of the robots, the one that was going toward Angela, and hit it with all she had.  The robot crackled and turned its torso to punch her, but instead ended up being back stabbed again by Silver, who felt remarkably agile.  Angela was having trouble with the other robot, so Silver knocked "her" robot over the edge as it was starting to fall apart and drove her sword through the other's head.  The thing didn't flinch, but it couldn't function properly anymore with such damage.  It fell to the floor of the bridge.  The mages fled the scene, shouting that Koren would never allow her to live.

"Hah!  Think twice when you try to fight me next time!", shouted Angela as she saw her former friends disappear.  It was then that she noticed the robot had started its auto-destruct sequence – that was the reason the mages had ran!

"Look out, Angela!", shouted Silver as she pushed her companion towards the side of the bridge.  Just in time, too, because the robot exploded a fraction of a second later.  The two girls were knocked out by the blow, and weren't aware of a rumbling sound below them...

"Angela, what'll we do now?!", said Silver as the two of them came to.  "The bridge is broken, and the tunnels of the dwarves are a maze..."  She put her hand to her forehead in a gesture of exasperation.

"I think I know something...", said Angela, a bit more hopeful than her friend.  Silver turned to her, and urged her to continue.  "While you were talking to that lady back in Maia, I think I heard a boy talk to his mother about an inventor called Bon Voyage.  Maybe that man knows of a way to get us into Forcena!"

"Hmm...  I doubt it a bit, but it's worth a try.  I mean, it's that or fly...  Oh, wait a minute!  We can fly!"  Ignoring Angela's strange looks, Silver took the whistle used to call Charis.  She blew it, and again, but the bird didn't come.  "Strange... last time she came immediately...  What could be wrong?"  She put the whistle back into her pocket.  "Okay, let's go see that inventor then!"  They went back through the cave, not noticing the fact that a rock had been moved in it.

"Oh Goddess...", said Angela when they exited the cave again.  There were new hordes of enemies waiting for them.  A Porom was standing on the far end of the road, and a Rabite stood right in front of them: the unfortunate little rodent was run through by Silver without even having been able to move.

"This'll take a while...", commented Silver as she speared another Rabite that came hopping to her.  It would be a long day...

"Welcome again, ladies!  Weary of fighting Rabites?", asked the innkeeper, who was remarkably friendly.  She accepted Silver's money and passed her a cup of tea.

"Yes...", said – or rather: muttered – Angela as she fell down onto one of the beds, literally exhausted as she looked as pale as the sheets she was lying on.

"Did the miss get tired mentally using magic?", the woman asked as she took something from underneath the counter.

"Yes... hey, how did you know?!"

"Intuition, milady.  Here, let her drink this before she falls asleep – it's a spirit that'll help her sleep more easy."  She gave Silver a dark red liquid that smelled like old grapes.  "Forcena's finest – and only – wine."

"Angela?  Angela, drink this, it'll help you regain your strength...  There you go, nighty night!"  Angela replied sleepily and returned to snoring.  "She's depleted all her reserves..."

"Your friend is a mighty good mage.  Someday, she might even be able to use the Ancient spell.  And you..."  The innkeeper hesitated as she looked at Silver.

"...Look remarkably like one of Forcena's fighters?  I know.  But I'm only a fighter because I have no other choice.  I have no magic talent, and can only wield a sword right..."  Silver eyed her sword with a feeling of belonging.  "This sword was given to me by the man who found me on this world.  It's like a part of me.  It's like I belong to be a fighter."

"That's not the reason.  The TRUE reason is because someone else, someone that is or will become dear to you, wields a sword as well.  He and you will both gain talent in magic use, however."

"How do you know all this?!", asked Silver, fiddling with her necklace a bit nervously.  She felt uneasy with all the predictions that the innkeeper made.

"I'm a mage as well.  One of Forcena's hidden secrets.  I was trained in Altena, but refused to work for the Queen of Reason because Forcena is my homeland..."  She eyed the clock that was silently ticking behind her counter.  "It's time for you to go to sleep as well, warrior of Silver and Black.  Sleep well!"

"I will.  Good night to you too, miss!"

She fell asleep almost immediately after resting her head on the pillow.  Her dreams were filled with fights, but they were all fights they won.  She didn't see who or what they fought, but she did see there was another with them.  And what was even more awkward… she saw herself fight through another's eyes, fiercely and with a strength she would never have guessed she had... until she saw two images – they looked like two versions of herself, although they both appeared to be male.  One was a warrior clad in gold and white, with an attitude of divinity lingering in his being.  The other was a warrior in silver and black armor, with an air of blood lust around him.  However, both stood next to each other with the same goal, the same determination, the same strength, the same soul.  The EXACT same soul.  The two intertwined, and their golden and silver sword became one mighty blade, capable to heal every wound and to grant every wish...

In Maia as well as in Jad, two red-haired fighters awoke with a cry to see the morning light shining down on them.  They knew what they had seen and they realized the time of their meeting was drawing near.  The warriors of gold and silver would join forces and become victorious.  And with that thought, their morning was twice as good.

Greetings once again, my friends… I have no idea why I am adding this, since I've got nothing of real importance to tell you, save perhaps the fact that my final exams are nearly done…  I hope you are still able to follow my story.  Oh, and a big thank you goes out to one of my best friends, Fred (short for Frederik), who gave me inspiration.  Don't give up hope yet!

_Greetings, my trusted readers… and I hope to see you soon…_


	8. Down to the bottom of this

"Wake up, Angela!", Silver shouted as she felt more awake than she had ever before.  Angela jumped up, like she was startled by her voice.

"Aaagh!  ...Oh, it's you, Silver.  I thought it was that creep from my dream.  Damn nasty nightmares!"  Angela got dressed in a matter of seconds – while it had taken Silver five minutes.

"Today, we go to that Bon Voyage guy.", said Silver to no one in particular.  The innkeeper heard her, however, and commented.

"That man's a real creep!  He says he's invented a new way to travel, without using ships!  He even told me you can cross oceans with it!  ...Of course I don't believe him, he's just a gas bag, that's all..."

"Well, he's our only hope on going to Forcena.  My Roc, Charis, has forfeited from my journey, and I'm left to my own devices."

"Plus, anything is better than dwelling through the dwarves' caves...", added Angela as she swung her staff around a bit to alleviate a cramp in her left arm.

"Well then, good luck to you!", answered the innkeeper as they left.  She did notice a strange look on Silver's face. "That girl looks like she has just seen a ghost...", she mused as she shook her head.

Angela and Silver found the house fairly fast: it was the only one that had green smoke coming from the chimney.  Inside was a young woman, running around with several screwdrivers.  She didn't look like she was annoyed by the many utensils that were strewn across the place.

"E-excuse me, miss, but is this the house of Bon Voyage?"

"Yes.  Ah, you must be here about his latest invention!  He's out back, admiring it."  She returned to her duty, which seemed to be to rearrange the tools the inventor left behind.  Probably so he could disarrange them again.

"Thank you.  If we may...", said Silver as she passed through the house to the back door.  Indeed, there was a very small man standing in the backyard, admiring a very large cannon.  Silver's mouth fell open at the thought to be a cannonball for that thing.

"H-hello?  Are you Bon Voyage, sir?", she said, voice a bit shaken.

"Hm?"  The small man turned around to reveal a tiny face, which was partially covered with grease smears.  "Yes, I am Bon Voyage... what ees eet yoo need, leydies?"  He spoke with a funny accent, which Silver instinctively named "French" to her surprise.  Angela, however, wasn't at all disturbed by it.

"We've come to ask you if your new invention can take us to Forcena..."

"Forseena?  Yes, eet can!  ...But eet eesn't feenished yet.  I still need gunpowder."

"Gunpowder?!  So, let's say we get that for you, can we use it to cross over to Forcena?"

"Yes.  Eef you find gunpowder, yoo may yoose it, leydies.  Reeturn to me when yoo have de powder."  He turned around again, discussion closed for his part.

"Thank you!", said Angela as she and Silver headed out into the city.  "Um... where can we find gunpowder?"

"Absolutely no idea..."  Angela sighed: they had maneuvered themselves into a dead end once again.  "Ask around?", she finally remarked.  Silver merely nodded.

"You ask the shopkeepers, I'll ask the people on the street."  They separated and started their inquiries.  The shopkeepers couldn't tell Angela a single thing on gunpowder, but to her relief Silver came running to her after half an hour of pointless questioning.

"Angela, I hope you like caves, 'cause we'll be spending a lot of time in them.  The gunpowder is made and used mainly by the dwarves, and more specifically by one named Watts."

"However much I hate myself for saying it...", said Angela as she sighed in the prospect of hours  in damp caves with enemies swamping them, "Let's go pay that Watts a visit!"

One of the villagers had told Silver the entrance to the dwarf village was in the cave before the bridge.  She had told him she nor Angela had seen any entrance when they were there, he stuck with his story.

"Dwarves are born tricksters, they might have hidden the entrance using Gnome's help...  You ladies just have to find out how and where..."  Angela sighed as Silver told her that part of the conversation.

"Let's just go there and find out.", Silver said, stifling a yawn.

"What's the matter, had a bad night's rest?", commented Angela as she struck down a Assassin bug in full flight, rendering it helpless.

"Had this weird dream about a mirror image of mine... God damn it!", she said as a dart hit her in the behind.  The Porom's attack was answered with a hail of steel as Silver's rage exited a bit more explosive than she was used to let it.  "Okay, and now that cave!", she shouted as she went on to the next horde of enemies, dragging Angela along.

Angela's newfound magic skills were coming in handy as they made their way to the cave much faster.  Silver found her armor wearing a lot faster than she would have expected.  She didn't have time to think it over, however, for they already had reached the cave when it failed her completely.

"Where could the entrance be?  Silver, help me search the walls please, maybe there's some kind of switch..."  Angela started applying her hands to the dark rocks, carefully searching for anything out of the ordinary.  Silver did so as well, feeling out every square inch of the natural walls.  Their search lasted an hour, but didn't reveal anything out of the ordinary – except for the high amount of algae on the walls.

"It's no use, we'll never get to the dwarves!", exclaimed Silver, waking her fairy up by accident.

"What's wrong, girls?", she asked in a worried tone.

"Well, fairy, you see... we're searching for the entrance to the caves of the dwarves.  Someone said it might have been hidden by Gnome.  Well, if that's true, they've hidden it darn well: we can't find it anywhere!"  Silver made mental signs of exasperation as well as showing them on the exterior.

"Gnome, you say?", said the fairy.  She thought it over for a second, then suggested: "Ask Wisp if she can detect her fellow Elemental's powers!"  Angela's face beamed and she nodded, closing her eyes to ease the communication with the otherworldly creature.

"Wisp?  Wisp, can you help us find the entrance to the dwarves' caves?  Gnome has hidden it..."  The glowing Elemental sprang forth, her glow diminished so the two traveling companions could behold her, and started floating around.

"A-ha!", she exclaimed in front of a large rock, "This is it!  Gnome has changed the angle of light.  This rock's merely an optical illusion.  Let's see... change the angle of incident like this...  Voila!", she said as the rock seemed to have been moved six feet to the left, revealing a broad hallway cut out of the stone, and at the end of it, stairs and another hallway that lead into the village of the dwarves.  Several of the small men were running around, none of them noticing the two tall girls.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're interested in gunpowder.  Know where we can find it?", Silver asked one of them.  The dwarf lifted his hat a bit, looked the two over and smiled as he was somehow reassured.

"Sure thing...  Hey, you look a lot like Duran!  'Cept he took better care of his armor…"

"Well, you're the first one that knows I'm not him.", Silver said as she finally seemed to have noticed the armor dangling from her, completely broken.

"Why, m'lady, your armor doesn't look like it's gonna hold another attack.  You'd best buy some new in the shop.  As for gunpowder, ask Watts.  He's our explosives expert.  He's the owner of the trinket store.  Next to the armor store..."  Angela nodded and the two went to the armor store first, to buy Silver some new armor.  The owner looked at her for a moment, then gave her a very heavy breastplate, saying she had the same size armor as the Forcenan fighter.  The two then went to the "trinket store" to ask for Watts.

"Watts?  Sorry m'ladies, but he's gone excavatin'.  If you really wanna see him, he's in the new hallway.  To yer left after exiting the village.  He'll be the guy wearing the skull helmet"  Angela sighed.  So did Silver.  Something told them there would be trouble where Watts went, and they took their weapons right after exiting the village.  Indeed, Watts was putting round bags at the base of a wall.

"Stand back, m'ladies!", he shouted as he lit them and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  A few seconds later, a load roar – then the wall caved in and revealed another cave.

"Well, m'ladies, I'd love to stay, but I've got some exploring to do!", he said as he ran away.

"Watts, wait!", Angela shouted, but he didn't hear her.  Silver sighed, took her sword and charged in after him.  Angela followed suit, staff poised.

Watts was nowhere to be seen when they entered the newly opened cave.  Instead, there were more monsters.  Mole-like creatures twirling around, spreading crystals sharp as needles through the room, ran to them, claws ready to strike the two girls.  Angela let her Holy Ball spell rain down upon them, but they didn't all die.  One of them made its way to Silver, who barely avoided another needle shower and finished the thing with a quick stab to the belly, the only vulnerable place the thing seemed to have.

"This is going to be a looong day...", sighed Angela as Silver shook her head and went on to the next cave.

"A long day indeed!", added Silver before slicing another Mole bear in half.  She could only bless herself for finding out just how crappy her new armor was before she found herself in the mess the two were now in.

Back in Jad, Duran came across Hawk, who was also waiting for the ship to bring him to Forcena.  The two had met before, and Hawk was starting to become a friend of Duran's, despite their differences.  They talked as they were waiting for the ship, which would return by the evening, according to the innkeeper.

"I've been told that King Richard knows a lot about Mana.  Maybe he knows a way to lift the curse on my girlfriend..."  Hawk stared at the ground.  "Isabella has her wear a necklace identical to the one she's wearing.  The curse, placed on the necklace, makes their lives connect.  Jessica dies when Isabella dies, or when the necklace is removed for that matter."

"I'm sure the King knows something.  Say, would you by any chance...", started Duran, but he was cut short by a timid voice, belonging to a small girl: Carlie.

"Say, misters, are you going to Forcena as well?  I've gotta go there to ask how Carlie can cure grampa!"  She waved at the tall fighter, who she had met when he was helping in the defense of Wendel.  "Hellow, Duran!"

"Carlie, you're not supposed to run away when your granddad needs you!", said Duran, concerned.  "Do the other priests know you're gone?"

"Yup.  Other priests told Carlie that King Richard of Forcena is wise and that he knows a lot about Mana.  So Carlie thought about asking King Richard.  Why are you going, Duran, huh?"

"Well... firstly, because the king will need me when Altena invades.  And secondly, because the Priest of Light told me to team up with another fighter with a fairy...  I hope he's in Forcena."  "Then I can find out who he really is", he mentally added as he saw the ship approaching the port, "and why he's always one step ahead of me!"


	9. Even closer encounters

"We'll never see the end of these caves!", said Angela as she followed Silver, tired of using her spell two consecutive times.  Watts had been in one of the caves, but as soon as they had seen him, he'd tried to get away.  "Besides, Watts' price is too high!  Three thousand gil!"

"I know, Angela...", said Silver, tired as well of all the fights they'd been in.  "But he's our only chance.  There's no other way to get to Forcena.  We NEED that gunpowder."  And then she moved on, picking up another Round Drop from a box one of the enemies had dropped.  She suddenly stopped in the passage to the next cave, however, causing Angela to bump into her.

"What's the...", started the magician, but she too stood speechless as she noticed the state of the next cave.  It was empty, except for a golden statue of the Mana Goddess similar to the one they had seen in the Temple of Light, and a very narrow passage into yet another cave.  "What's this, no more enemies?"  She said as she leaned against the statue.  Immediately, a green light flooded from it, enveloped the two heroes and replenished their stamina and magic power (in Angela's case).  A tinkling voice emitted from it.

"Do you want to save your progress?"  Silver, shocked by the suddenness of it all, nodded and saw – much to her surprise – that their names appeared on the base of the statue.  "Done", said the tinkling voice again.  Then, there was only silence.

"So...", said Angela after standing for a while, "shall we go into the next cave?"

"Yes... look at all the claw marks here!  Wonder what's in here anyway...", they said as they passed through the narrow gap in the wall to the next cave.

"Howdy ladies!", said Watts, who was standing in the center of the room, as they entered.  "Look what I've found!  It looks like some kind of excavated den..."  Suddenly, a roar resounded, and small stones began to fall down from the ceiling.  Watts suddenly lost his grin and looked around.  Another roar was heard, much more close this time, and larger pieces of debris fell down.  Watts ran out, yelling a very frightened "See ya!" in the process, and left the two alone.  The entrance behind them was blocked by a large boulder as a hole was made in the side of the cave.  Two large paws emerged, then the head of what looked like a giant mole.  It didn't seem to like the presence of Silver and Angela as it roared again, a roar filled with anger, and tried to strike the two with its razor-sharp claws.  Angela was trying to cast Holy Ball, and Silver defended her of the deadly claws as much as possible.  But when Holy Ball finally rained down upon the thing, it didn't seem to do much harm.

"How come...", started Angela, but she was cut short by Silver.

"Angela, I think I have an idea.  You make as much noise as possible from the far end of the room, I'll hit it with all I've got.  Your spells probably don't work because it's blind...", she added when Angela didn't catch on immediately.  "It's reliant on sound..."

"Blind?  ...Oh, yeah, of course!"  Angela ran to the back of the cave, shouting at the monster who tried to strike her with its claws... but Silver's swift blows to its head caused it to cover himself with his paws.  Silver's hits rebounded on the iron-like outer shell he had on him.  What seemed like an eternity passed, and the creature uncovered himself.  Silver and Angela began striking it again.  They were fighting so intensely, they didn't even hear the giant mole's roar as he reared himself a bit and pounded down onto the floor with all its might.  Enormous rocks came crashing down on the two.  Angela screamed as her leg was hit and Silver, though her new armor was strong enough to withstand the rain of debris, was hit on the head twice and found it a bit difficult to focus.  Nevertheless, she too heard the nauseating snap of bones and her companion's cries of sheer agony, and she rushed to her to see if she could aid.

"Angela, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... think my leg's broken, but that's not the worse that could happen to us...  Go on and fight that monster!"  Silver turned to the monster with a renewed fire in her eyes.  She felt a surge of something near primal inside of her and she jumped up high and swung her sword down into the creature's head's side – right where an ear would have been...  It slumped, not able to withstand the last blow anymore, and started falling apart.  An explosion of power hit them, although it didn't knock them out of balance or something – it merely passed through them, much like the wave of force from the Goddess statue.  From out of the blue, Watts reappeared.

"I-is he gone?  That was the legendary Jewel Eater!  The strongest git that dwells the ground!  How were you..."

"Because we're heroes, that's why.", answered Silver, helping Angela get up again, who was healed by the force of the monster's explosion.  "We're trying to get to Forcena, and that's why we need the gunpowder."

"Ah, but why didn't you say so before, m'ladies?"  Angela rolled her eyes at that comment because they had told him two times before.  "Here, take it.  Me last bit of it.  Oughta be enough...  Anything else?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Gnome.  We need his help."

"Gnome?  Why he hasn't...", Watts started, but he was interrupted by another voice, one that was slightly more humorous in tone.

"Good day ladies!  With whom might I have the honor?"  The small creature, equal in size to Watts but dressed differently – if a green cap and a dense brown fur could be called "garments" – emerged from the large hole the Jewel Eater had made, and he jumped from one side of the edge to the other, all the while watching the two heroes.

"I'm Silver of Pedan, and this is Princess Angela of Altena.  You must be Gnome!", she said as she looked at the curious creature.

"Yep, that's right.  And now, why do you... whoa!"  Gnome stopped skipping for a split second when he saw the fairy appear from inside Silver's head.

"Gnome, we need your help!  We need to open the gate to the Mana Holyland to save this world – and Silver's.  Will you aid us?"

"Why, I'd be delighted to help lovely ladies like yourselves save the world.  Let's go!", he said as he, too, faded away and joined Wisp in whatever dimension they resided.  Watts was now deeply amazed and recognized the two for what they were – fighters for the good of the world.  He humbly offered to lend them his magic rope, that would lead them back to the entrance.  "Here, m'ladies, just hold the end and it'll lead ya to where ya need to be!"

The ship was out on sea.  On the deck, Duran, mercenary in service of Forcena, was enjoying the sun's last rays as it set.  They (for he was joined by the thief named Hawk and the priestess/child Carlie) would arrive in Maia in the morning, due to a little delay when some fishing was done to feed the crew.  Next to him, Carlie was humming a melodious hymn to the Goddess.  It seemed to alleviate the fighter's mind for a few minutes.

But then it came back to him: the dream from which he had awakened that morning.  He had seen another fighter like him, as if looking into a mirror.  The other fighter turned out to be dressed in silver and black while he got golden armor and white garments.  But there was no other difference.  Both of them served the same purpose with different ways of progressing.  Both fought to save their own world.  And both were...

"Duran, what you thinking about, huh?", said Carlie, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing... just thinking about a dream I had last night..."

"Oh... well, I've got a good idea.  Why don't we go have a nice cup of minty tea and sleep!  Then you'll have new dreams to think about!"  She didn't wait for a response, however, and dragged the much taller fighter along with a strength that no other girl her age could ever possess.  Of course Duran didn't argue.  Carlie knew what was good and bad for him, as she was the priestess of the group…

Silver and Angela hadn't been too pleased when they found out they had to travel all the way back to Maia in the middle of the night.  But, lighting their way with Angela's Holy Ball spell, they quickly entered the sleeping town.  The innkeeper, still awake fortunately, offered them free lodgings for Mana Holy Day, and that somehow made their beds even softer.  But they couldn't help but wake up reluctantly in the morning.  They didn't look forward to being shot out of a cannon to land very unsoftly inside the walls of a castle neither of them had been before.  The two travelers slowly went to Bon Voyage's.

"Hello agayn, leydies!  Doo yoo have de gunpowder?"

"Yes, we have.", they both said.  He proceeded to let them get inside of the contraption.  It couldn't have been more scary than it was: only one way out anymore…  Silver shuddered as she heard the small man's methodical checking from the outside of the machine.

"Then hop een.  Desteenasion: check.  Weends: okay.  Ready, leydies?  Here yoo go!", he said as he lighted the fuse and stepped back.  Angela screamed in anticipation as a blast underneath them suddenly hurled them away, into the air...

...watched with confusion by Duran, Hawk and Carlie as they were propelled through the sky at a high speed, disappearing into the horizon.  Hawk was the first to speak up.

"Well, looks like they chose the weird way to get to Forcena..."  He then reflected upon it, and came to the conclusion that the bridge over the Cleft of the Earth must have been broken.  "They wouldn't have gone that way if the bridge was still intact."

"Damn you, Silver!", Duran thought as he tried to remember the right way through the caves.

A/N: Yes, I'm nagging again.  I just wanted to mention that I've FINALLY FINISHED THOSE @#µ%çING FINAL EXAMS!  And yes, there is no other hell than school.  God, why do I want to continue my torture for another 4 years?!

**…Ahem, what I wanted to ask is: is it true that Duran learns his Heal Light spell before he class changes?  I thought only Carlie and Kevin did, but Shade keeps telling me Duran does too…  It's been too long for me to remember properly.  And I erase all my old save states.  Anyway, I'd appreciate it if you'd drop me a line about that.  Thanks and bye-bye's!**


	10. As if looking into a mirror

Silver landed first.  She was knocked out by the collision with solid ground for a few seconds, but she came to with an odd sense of realization.  As Angela landed behind her, somehow having found a way to cushion her fall from the skies, she paid no heed to her companion and took a deep breath.  A sense of belonging came to her, strong, instinctive, and most of all surprising.  She found the waving patches of grass, the hills, the scent of moist earth, the shreds of mist, and every other sensation she felt – familiar.  As Angela cast her a weird sideways look, she whispered : "This is what home should be...  A beautiful land, that wins my heart over from the moment I see it…"

The two made their way through the grasslands fairly easy.  The mole bears they encountered in the open fields were much weaker due to their blindness – Silver dispatched of them quickly as Angela diverted their attention.  The rabites caused her more difficulties, however, as they seemed to attack her when her back was turned to them – and preferably in small packs.  Angela warded them off with Holy Ball a bit, which was helpful, but not as effective as they hoped it would be.  And then, after what seemed to be the umpteenth fight, the castle came in sight.  Silver felt a calling of sorts, as if the castle drew her to itself.  But something didn't feel right, even though she hadn't seen the castle before...

"There, look!", shouted Angela as she saw the fires first.  Silver quickly diverted her gaze and saw it as well: flames were brightly burning, alternated by shards of ice that materialized from time to time in the air above the stronghold.

"Altena... let's go, now, or the poor soldiers won't stand a chance."

"Yes..."  Angela seemed hesitant.  I hope she isn't keen on killing Koren, Silver thought.  I want that honor, she added as she rushed past a group of sleeping mole bears, waking them up with the clanking of her armor.

The castle wasn't a sight to behold when it was under siege.  Unconscious soldiers lay scattered through the village, some of them wounded, burnt or blinded.  The sounds of battle were heard ahead of the two, and Silver drew her sword in anticipation of the resistance they were about to encounter.  Angela clutched her staff and nodded – a silent signal to move on to the gates of the castle.  That's where they saw Koren, who didn't see them – luckily.

"Sir, the way to the throne room is clear.  You will meet no more resistance.", reported one of the scantily-clad women to the Crimson Mage.

"Good.  Have you seen the knight, Duran?"

"No, he didn't seem to be here..."

"Well, his death can be postponed... business first, I suppose.  Guard the perimeter in case those two wannabe-heroes come here."  He quickly vanished through the gates and left the mage to fare for herself.  Silver nodded to Angela, who started chanting her Holy Ball spell.  The mage had no chance at all: while Silver occupied her, she was hit by Angela's Holy Ball spell, and when she was trying to recover from the hit, Angela knocked her out.

"I hope you don't object to fighting your own subjects, Angela, because we'll meet nothing but those pesky little mages!", Silver said as they entered a room with another golden statue of the Goddess.

"They deserve to bow for their future queen, conscious or not!", said Angela in a faked haughty tone while she braced herself for whatever dirty trick Koren had in mind for them.

"Duran, are you sure we need to go right here?  This looks like a dead end!"  Hawk sighed as he was pushed by the fighter into the direction that didn't seem like the right way at all... again.  They had gotten lost three times since they had entered the underground passageways.  Two times because Duran made a wrong turn, and one time because they found their road blocked by a horde of violent mole bears.

"I'm sure this is the right way, 'kay?!", said Duran, very irritated.  "Sheesh, who's the one that lives in Forcena, you or me?"  He smiled broadly as he showed them the room.  "This is it!  We climb out through here."

"Through that tiny hole?  Not even Carlie can get through there, Duran, sir!"

"Once I got through, you'll be able to, Carlie.", said Duran, not able to bear a grudge against the charming little priestess.  "I'll hoist you up, okay?"  He started climbing, showing a stunning amount of agility for a heavily armored guy, which gave Hawk and Carlie no choice but to follow him.

Duran turned out to be right.  The hole they came out of, wasn't far from Forcena.  Duran showed them the castle from the nearest hilltop.

"This is my home...", he said, but was stopped short by Carlie tugging at his sleeve.

"Duran, why is there smoke coming from the castle, huh huh?"  The fighter took a second glance at his castle, and then urged them on, yelling: "Altena's invaded!"

Angela and Silver learnt two things from their first encounter with the little mages.  The first thing was that they were not human, thus the two girls were able to go all out on the things, not having to worry about killing them (monsters aren't that great a loss to the world, they both thought): the second thing was that the little pests were not to be underestimated.  Silver quickly learnt to dodge spells as the first thing she got to endure of the mages was a volley of fireballs, and the second thing hail pellets the size of tennis balls.  But they managed to get across the castle square without getting hurt, and they found themselves getting to the throne room quickly.  Silver signaled her mage companion to be silent and then motioned for Angela to approach.  Behind the doors, a conversation was heard.

"Well, well, King Richard, we meet..."

"Who are you, young man?!  And why didn't the guards stop you?"

"That doesn't matter right now.  What DOES matter, is that I've come to kill you."  Through the keyhole, Silver could see Koren raise his hand.  The King of Forcena paled... Koren inched forward...

"Stop, Koren!  If you want to kill the king, you'll have to go through me!", she shouted as she stormed in, sword drawn, followed by Angela.

"My, my, if it isn't the magic-deprived princess Angela and her sidekick... Silver...", said the mage, his voice dripping with contempt.  Silver charged at him, only to find her sword not connecting with the mage.  He had transported himself to the window.

"Such pathetic fighters... I'm surprised you could breach through my defenses...  Well, I would love to stay and kill you, but I've got to go now..."  He vanished from view, taking all mages with him.  Silver ran after him, holding her sword menacingly.

"That's right, coward, run all you can!  You won't escape me in the end!"

Duran, Carlie and Hawk had reached Forcena by then.  Duran gathered some of the villagers to take care of his wounded comrades, while Carlie – who knew how to heal – helped out with some of the minor bruises and burns.  Duran was talking to his friends all the while.

"Brandon, what happened?", he asked one of the soldiers, a young man about his age.

"Dunno, Duran... But I could've sworn I saw you earlier..."

"You... saw me?!"  Something started to dawn on Duran.  "Are you sure it was me?"

"Well, sure looked like you... but now that you mention it, that guy was accompanied by a mage – not one of the Altenans, mind you.  Purple hair, blue skimpy dress..."  The man was surprised when Duran got to his feet.  "Hey, where you going, buddy?"

"I have the feeling I'm not gonna like who I find with the King... Hawk!  Carlie!  We're going to check if the King's allright.  That Silver guy's probably with him!!"  Hawk and Carlie compelled, following their friend as he ran through the opened gates, ignoring all he ran into as they – and not he – fell to the ground, stunned and unsure what hit them.

"Hawk, why is Duran mad at Silver?", Carlie asked as Duran knocked another soldier out of the way.  Carlie mumbled a quick excuse to the man as she passed.

"I don't know...", said the thief, "But I'm honestly hoping there'll be no bloodshed when those two meet…"

"King Richard, we are facing barren times.  The man that you just saw was Koren, the Crimson Mage.", said Silver.  "He's in service of Queen Valda."

"Then Altena...  But I don't understand.  Why would the Queen of Reason want to invade our country?"

"She's after the Mana Stone of Earth, I think.  Of course, she would never have done it if she weren't under Koren's control.", added Angela.  "There's no telling what my mother would do to get the Mana Stones... she wanted to kill me to obtain the powers of Altena's own Mana Stone!"

"Your mother?  Queen Valda has a daughter?"  King Richard was baffled by that.

"Why, yes..."  Angela looked a bit surprised.  "Anyway, back to business... as I was saying, I'm Angela, princess of Altena.  My companion here is Silver, Champion of Pedan.  We were told to search the eight Elementals by the Priest of Light in order to obtain the Sword of Mana..."

"Pedan, eh?  I've seen Pedan a lot when I was younger, in my dragon fighting days...  But the Sword of Mana?"  He looked incredulous until the fairy showed herself.

"King, the world is in danger.  Not only this world, but another one as well..."

"Ah, I see...  Then I'll..."  Suddenly, the doors opened.  The King looked up.  "What...", he started, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"I want to know what the heck is going on... huh?!"  Duran, who had charged followed by Hawk and Carlie, suddenly found himself eye to eye with Silver, who had turned around.  Both red-haired fighters looked at each other, both not truly believing what they saw.  They felt like looking into a mirror.  Except for a few scars and some minor details, they looked like an exact copy of each other.  Seconds that seemed to last ages passed before the King cleared his throat and said:

"Silver, meet Duran, my finest fighter.  Duran, meet Silver, Champion of Pedan and Mana Hero."

A/N: They meet!  And now that they know each other and travel together, what will happen?  I've told you before that there would be all sorts of things that happen throughout the game, but not AS they happen throughout the game.  But I can give you one thing that will happen…

**_"_****_"Oh god oh god, I'm lying below a dead man!", Duran screamed, nauseated by the weight of the body on him.  Silver pulled him up and nodded slowly as he mouthed "Disgusting!" in the direction of the ninja.  When Silver handed him a jar of Poto Oil, he finally realised he was up again and looked at Silver.  "Thanks.""_**

****

Now, I only have one question.  Same as last time, really.  Is it true that Duran learns Heal Light before his first class change?  …I have absolutely no idea!  Help me out!!!  …Eh, I mean, help would be appreciated…

**Anyway, thank you for reading this and ta-ta!**


	11. Getting to know more

"Y-you're a girl!", said Duran when the King had broken the silence.  He couldn't believe what he saw: a fighter that was nearly identical to him, from the wild tangled hair down to the loose-fitting pants and boots.

"Well… yeah…", Silver replied, still unsure if her senses weren't lying to her.  She shook off her daze, however, as Angela gently nudged her.  "You were saying, your Majesty?"

"Ah, yes… the Mana Stones and their guardian Elementals.  Now, you undoubtedly know that releasing the energy of the Mana Stones is out of the question due to the curse put on the necessary spell.  You need to know where the stones are, however, to find the spirits…  Now, how many Elementals have you gathered so far?"

"Two, sir", said Wisp as she and Gnome materialised and bowed in front of the king.

"Howdy, King Richard!", shouted Gnome.  "Hello there, Duran.  Last time I saw you, ya were lost in my caves, ya were… grown into a nice young fella!  Say… Silver, you wouldn't just happen ta be…"

"No, I'm not, Gnome.", said Silver aggravated, but the pained look on Duran's face showed she wasn't alone in her disliking of the comparison.  The two spirits retreated, along with the fairy, leaving the heroes to theirselves.  "King Richard, we are a bit lost here.  We were told to talk to you about the Mana Stones… we really need to get the Sword!"

"Yes, my mother and Koren are after it as well.  We must get to it before they do!", added Angela.  The King thought it over for a minute, then he nodded and spoke up, motioning for Duran to approach as well.

"Before I say anything, I believe you have to tell these ladies what brings you here, Duran.  Silver, call your fairy back, she will have to hear this…"  Silver mentally called the fairy – it was hard to try and locate the spirit being in her, but she succeeded: the fairy appeared again.

"Well," said Duran, "I was told to search for you by the Priest of Light.  …But, my lord, why must she call her fairy?"

"Tell her just how much you have in common…", spoke the king softly.  Duran seemed to catch on now, and he looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment…

…that's when his fairy made her first appearance to the others.  Both fairies, Silver's brown-haired one and Duran's blonde one, looked at each other approvingly, then complimented each other.

"A fine choice of hero you have made!", said Duran's fairy.

"I had no other choice… she was there when I needed the Hero…"

"So was he."  Duran and Silver pretended to be hurt by that.  "But a fine choice nonetheless."

The two fairies then grew silent, and the king spoke up again.

"You three must now go to Rolante, the wind kingdom.  That's where the Mana Stone of Air is located.  Its guardian spirit, Jinn, should be there as well…  Return to me when you have found him, and I'll tell you of the other four…"

"Four?  Aren't there s'posed to be eight Mana Stones, and eight Elementals, huh?", spoke Carlie from the back of the room.  The king smiled.

"Ah, a priestess from Wendel!  Duran chooses his friends wisely, I see…  Yes, there are supposed to be eight Mana Stones and eight Elementals… but the whereabouts of the Mana Stone of Darkness and its Elemental, Shade, are not known.  Shade is said to wander the world in search of his stone… it was taken away from his care ages ago.  But not to worry," he said to the others as they looked a bit disappointed, "I'm sure you'll find Shade!"

"Yeah!", agreed Duran.  He left the throne room, followed by the others as they needed to talk.  Duran brought them to the pub, where he was instantly offered a cold beer, and the others ordered while the waitress was with them.

"We're in a bit of a situation right here… proper introductions?", he said as they sat down to enjoy their drinks (everyone but Carlie had beer, and the little priestess drank orange soda).

"Well, I know most of you.  Anyway, I'm Silver, champion of Pedan and Mana Hero for a world linked to yours.  I was sent here to save your world – and mine in the process – and to investigate the three evil ones that have arisen recently.  But, to be quite honest, my main goal is starting to turn to stopping Koren and that Darkshine Knight…"

"Ah, well, then we have one more thing in common!"  Duran said as he shook her extended hand as a sign of friendship.  "I just wanna say that I didn't really mean what I thought about you previously…  I never thought I'd have a girl as a rival, let alone as an equal!"

"Well… let's expect every possible surprise in the future, shall we?", Silver said as she sipped her beer.

"Yeah… oh, you already know my name and where I come from.  And that I'm a fighter, like you are."

"And that you're seventeen years old, and that you adore your sister…"  She suddenly grew silent again, as Duran was utterly surprised.  "I have no idea…"

"Never mind.  You are seventeen too, and you have a brother you would die for."  Now it was Silver's turn to be amazed.  "Guess our lives are very similar at certain points…  Anyway, my father used to be King Richard's soldier, and they were of the same age.  They were good friends, and called each other by first name, which was very exceptional.  One day, when I was about seven or so, and my sister was barely born, my father had to go away to fight the Dragon Emperor, the head of the Dragon people.  They hade the mysterious ability to turn into dragons… my father and King Richard succeeded in slaying the Dragon Emperor, but my father got lost afterwards, and they never found him…"  Duran bowed his head to hide a tear sliding down his cheek, but Silver had noticed and comforted him a bit.

"Your father would have wanted you to be joyous when you remembered him.  After all, he went missing in battle, and he gave you opportunities no one else could ever have given you!"

"You're right…", he said as he straightened himself, no sign of the tear remaining.  "What about you?  How come you became a fighter?"

"To be honest, I never was until I came here… I used to be a scholar on my world, studying to go to work and gain wisdom, at least I think I was… but when I came here, when Darien gave me his sword and armour, it felt natural.   I can't explain it, but it was as if I was born to wear this…"  Duran looked at her curiously when she said this.  Then, out of the blue, Hawk made a comment.

"You never did tell me where exactly you were from…"

"I would tell you if I could, but my own memory of my world is a bit blurred at the moment and I don't feel like brainstorming over it now."  She grew silent, thinking of their task again.

"Rolante…  Rolante, the wind kingdom…"

"Hey, wasn't that other princess, Lise, from Rolante?", commented Angela.

"Yeah, you're right!  She said she was in Byzel…"  Duran caught on to her and nodded.  Silver turned to Hawk and Carlie.  "But… what'll you do when we're out searching for the Elementals?"

"Oh, I have the distinct feeling you can use our knowledge… we'll follow you and help out where we can.", Hawk answered.  Carlie nodded in agreement while still sipping her soda.  "Besides, I want to keep a close eye on you…"  But, while saying that, it was pretty obvious what he meant by the looks he cast Angela.  Angela did hit him with her staff when they exited the pub, but she could hear the two talking when she went to bed.

"And she's as delicate as a rose… just as you are!"

"Well, if she makes you that happy, why are you hitting on me?"

"Uh… well, I…"  She could easily imagine the shade of red Hawk's face was at that particular moment.  Slowly, her thoughts drifted off elsewhere and she fell into a blissful sleep…

Images of a childhood flooded Duran's mind, causing a grief that could not be comforted within him.  He saw the image of a small girl and her baby brother, one child holding the other with awe.  He saw the girl cry because her father went away, he saw her laugh with joy when she was allowed to eat ice cream… but it was only when he saw her grow up that he fully realised who she was and why he was seeing it.

"Silver…", he whispered as he saw her life as the battle she felt it to be.  Fighting for approval, for acceptation, for her brothers and for herself.  Fighting against failure, constantly being put down by others, never being able to try…  And what hit him most, was the words he heard her speak: as if they were an echo of the ones he spoke not too long ago…

"Nobody will ever take what I have achieved.  So if I achieve more, they'll have less to deprive me of."

And at that same moment, the images of Duran's life came to Silver, completely overpowering her dreams and sending her mind reeling into an area that wasn't there before.  Longings surfaced: a longing for his parents, a longing for the prestige his father had, a longing for a fair chance in life.  She found his life a struggle, equal to - and almost surpassing - hers.  His words caused her to comprehend, as he did too.  She awoke by the fairy's calls, seeing that it was morning already and the others had already left.

"Silver… why were you screaming just now?"

"I…", started Silver, but she was cut off by someone sitting on Angela's bed.

"She didn't scream."  Duran stood and went towards her.  "I did."  The fairy was taken aback by that a bit, but Silver added.

"I think we need no further proof that Duran and I share more than physical resemblances.  We also happen to share a soul, which enables us to go into the other's mind."

Greetings again, dear readers… 

_I apologise in advance, for what is to come, will surely be confusing.  _**(A/N: it is, even I can't write most of it out!)  **_But it has to be.  This will be a psychological journey as well as reading how Silver gets more and more involved in Duran's world (I still do not know the name of the world Seiken Densetsu 3 takes place in!  Come to my aid, oh faithful ones…)  Poor Duran will not be spared.  Neither will the others.  There will be a whole lot of violence to come, as well as very intimate moments.  _**(A/N: The violence'll be mainly when fighting.  And that happens a lot, so brace yourselves.  I won't try to write it outta there.  "Bloody"'s my middle name!)**  _But in the end (which is still very far away – I'm currently writing their departure on the ghost ship, and that's chapter 21 or 22!)  The chapter quality is steadily increasing, Durey-kun says, so maybe he won't need to edit anymore in a few chapters…  Do not fear, I will do anything to make him stay.  Also, I must announce that both Durey and I have passed and will be going to university after the summer.  Literally: academic year starts September 22nd._

_Greetings for now, my dear readers…_


	12. May I lean on you?

Silver and Duran joined the others while they were eating breakfast, and they said what they had discovered.  To their surprise, no one seemed to be even remotely startled by it.

"Wow, so it is true that two people can be soul mates!", said Hawk.  Carlie simply nodded.  She ate her sandwich before adding her opinion.

"Grampa said that the Goddess sometimes takes one extraordinary soul, splits it in half, and makes two extraordinary people with it.  So, Silver and Duran are totally equal.  Mentally, that is.", she said as she saw Angela snicker.  Seeing how Silver and Angela were starting to discuss certain things, and most of all because Duran also got into the argument, the conversation turned to another subject: how to go to Rolante.

"There's bound to be a ship heading there from Byzel, I mean, it's the main business town…"  She got a weird sideway glance from Duran, but simply explained her mysterious knowledge with a tap to his forehead – meaning he knew, so she knew.  "Besides, if we're lucky, Lise's still in Byzel, and she could help us get to Jinn…"

"Agreed.  Byzel will be a very good place for me to pick a few… eh, I mean, make some money with my skills…", he said as they head out for the dwarves' caves.

"Yeah, well, I hope you don't meet someone like me.  I could've cut you open for that purse!", said Silver.  Angela snickered.  "I met most of you guys while travelling to Wendel.  Well, except for Duran, but I did get something intended for him…"  Angela giggled at that, and she commented:

"Yeah, serves you right for being like him.  …Duran had tried to sneak a peek at me when I was sleeping in Jad, so I kept my staff ready in case he returned.  Then, when I thought I saw him again, it was Silver.", she explained as Hawk looked at her questioning.  Hawk laughed along with her as Duran, walking ahead of them, kept muttering "I didn't sneak a peek, I was trying to see who she was…"  Silver shook her head and wanted to tell him he shouldn't feel ashamed or hurt by their comments when suddenly someone came rushing towards them.

"Hey, you came by cannon, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask, sir?", Silver replied, very curious as to how the man knew.

"Oh, call me Bon Soir.  I'm Bon Voyage's cousin.  He insists on keeping that crazy accent of his…  But anyway, you need to go to Byzel, right ?  Fastest way to get there is to go via Maia.  And I can bring you there via my cannon!"  He motioned for them to return to the castle, to the courtyard.  It was an absolute surprise for the group to see a cannon stand in the middle of the place.

"Awesome!", gasped Duran as he beheld the thing.  "But… won't we get hurt being blasted out of that thing?  Or when we land, for that matter?"

"Yeah, and will this thing be accurate?  Bon Voyage said his cannon could shoot us right into Forcena, and we landed almost three miles east of it!"

"Well…", replied the small man, after having thought about it for a while, "It will hurt a bit when you land.  And yes, this thing's accurate.  My cousin probably didn't really stick to the designs… that's why his cannon is off mark.  I'll tell him to fix it, don't worry.  Besides, if you did land three miles off course again, you'd either land in the ocean or right in front of Byzel's gates."  He checked his instruments before turning to the group again.  "Everything's just right.  Want to go?"

"Well, uh…"  Silver was still hesitant, and Angela also seemed reluctant to travel by cannon after their last use of it.  But Carlie, over-enthusiast as she was, decided for them.

"Sure we will!"  She stepped inside, as did Hawk and a very rapidly paling Angela.  When Duran and Silver wanted to go in as well, Bon Soir stopped them.

"No, only three per time!"  He shot the others away, and Silver saw Duran pale a bit when the three emerged screaming.  "Okay, now you're up… Hop on in!"

"Don't worry, it actually feels kinda good before you land…", Silver said as she and Duran got in.  The darkness surrounding them was temporary, and the next thing they both knew, they were flying through the air, rapidly gaining altitude one moment, feeling free from everything at the peak of their route, then falling like a brick…

"Great goodness, they even fall and get up in exactly the same way!", Angela commented as the two fighters rose to their feet – simultaneously and identically.  Carlie laughed and nodded.  Hawk merely stared at the ocean, and didn't pay the two any heed.  "Come on, if we wanna find Lise, then we should go to the inn to check if she's there."  Everyone followed – everyone except for Hawk, who still seemed unaware of the world around him.

"Excuse me, sir, but has there been a girl here, wearing the amazon armor?", Silver asked the innkeeper, a nice elderly man.

"One?  I've seen dozens of them during the last days!  …But there was this one girl that arrived here day before yesterday… she left at the crack of dawn.  Poor girl, she was really on the verge of breaking down when she came here…"

"Must have really lost her brother… I feel so sorry for her!", Silver said to Angela when they exited.  "What now?  Should we just take a ship to Rolante?"

"Eh, that would be Palo if you want to go by ship.", Duran commented.  "I'll ask the seamen around here if there's any ships going to Palo.  We'll leave tomorrow then… Hawk, what's the matter?"  For Hawk had rejoined the group, looking pale – which was an achievement for the tanned desert inhabitant.  Hawk took a deep breath before saying what was on his mind.

"I've seen an airship.  One that clearly was improvised… must be Isabella's doing!"

"What was so provisory about it?  Was it floating by means of a hundred balloons attached to it?", Angela said while trying not to laugh.  Hawk's expression darkened, and Silver knew it was serious.  Hawk didn't even stop smiling the last night…

"It was.  And I know it's Isabella, because the ship was headed for Rolante."  He paused briefly.  "That means that Isabella really has occupied Rolante, and is trying to get to the Mana Stone of Air."

Everyone slept uneasy that night: Silver was no exception.  She had woken up three times, and couldn't fall asleep anymore.  Noticing the state her bed was in, she slipped from underneath the covers, put her clothes back on and headed outside.  Noise came from a large building where the lights were still on: she realised that had to be the Black Market Hawk had been talking about the other day.  She went inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of burning torches, manure and sweat.

"Howdy miss warrior!  Can I interest you in my fine assortment of Elemental Coins?  Just what you need to get out of tight corners!  Plus they make fine objects of worship."

"Hello there, lady fighter… I think a fine battle-worn dame such as yourself could value these.  100% pure Poto Oil!  Guaranteed to heal any wounds you or your travel companions have!"  Merchants were trying to get her to buy at all costs.  She bought a few Light and Earth Coins (since Rolante was the "Wind kingdom") and a few jars of Poto Oil, as well as a Shade statue.  With a sigh, she relaxed.  She watched a few dancers practice, and felt the tension that had built up inside of her ease away.  She ran her hands through her hair in a mindless gesture.

"Funny thing…", said someone that stood in the shadow of a big pillar, "I do that when I let my mind wander, as well."

"Duran, what're you doing here?!"  Silver was surprised to see her new travel companion walk up to her.  "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Shouldn't you?", he retorted.  Silver bowed her head.  "I couldn't sleep and then I heard the noise coming from this place…  What's on your mind?", he asked as they walked outside.

"Nothing…"  She sighed as he gave her a sceptical look.  "Everything.  Koren, meeting you, having to go find those Elementals…"

"Well, if it helps, I have that on my mind 's well.  Nobody said it would be easy."  He pondered as they looked out over the ocean.  "You know, I always felt I would have to travel the world some day… just like my father had…"

"Yeah…  Funny how your dreams always seem to be fulfilled in ways you can't imagine when you dream them…"  She paused to pick up a rock.  Duran raised an eyebrow.  "I dreamt nothing more than you: to travel, to become better, to finally be someone.  Never imagined this to happen…"

"Well, don't stop dreaming, I'd say."  Duran halted.  He looked at Silver, her hair still messed from sleeping uncomfortably, not wearing her armor, looking every bit like the young woman she was.  How weird that we are so alike and yet so different, he thought to himself.

"Yeah.  Don't stop dreaming, because when you awaken it will be too late."

"Dreams fade faster than the wind…", Duran added.  Silver turned to him, wanting to ask if he, too, had felt the same sense of loneliness before he met her: she couldn't voice it however.  Duran couldn't either.  "Let's just hope this, the world that we're going to save, is reality."

"Yeah, let's…"  Silver sat down, and as Duran followed suit, the two started leaning on each other somehow.  The fairies were sleeping too soundly to notice, but the emotions – safety, fulfilled longings, sadness that was finally comforted, loneliness that was finally lifted – that raged in the two fighters' minds were enough to lift their spirits.  They sat like that for a long time, watching the sun rise slowly.

"Duran… I should go back to the inn now and try to sleep at least one more hour before we leave.  You should too."  She hesitated as the two of them stood.  "I… I enjoyed our conversation…"

"So did I."  Duran gave her a tap on the shoulder, causing her to smile.  "If you ever feel restless at night… you know where to find me!"  The light yawns in their heads made it clear that the fairies were starting to awaken.

"Well, see you in an hour!"  With that, the two Mana Heroes left each other to sleep some more, and somehow their burdens seemed to have shifted so they were more bearable.

Hello again… 

_First of all, I would like to thank **Dargon** for his review.  And advise you all to read his story, "The Cleansing", where our Mana Heroes are joined by a fine fighter named Dargon._

_Also (credit to my reviewers), wingnut was kind enough to mention Duran does not learn Heal Light before his class change.  Well, in my story, he will.  And if he will… ahem.  Anyway, this chapter is just an example of how the story will be.  And wait until you see what we have in mind for the heroes… _**(A/N: There will be no cruelty involving the Heroes, mind you, but there will be some very –intense- scenes, to say the least.  And maybe there will be a pairing in here.  There isn't one now, but nothing's impossible.)  **_I hope you like this…_

_Greetings for now, dear readers… I am going to enjoy my three months of summer's vacation… _


	13. Steep paths

"Silver!  Have you seen Hawk anywhere?"  Angela came running up the deck in search of her friend.  "I caught him ransacking my room earlier and told him to go away.  But I have no idea where he went off to!"

"Well, I haven't seen him… maybe he's in your room!"

"He wouldn't!"  Angela's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"D'you really think he wouldn't?", Silver asked sarcastically.  "…Check if Duran has seen him…", she added as she noticed a flock of seagulls fly over the ship, towards the shore that was still far away.  Angela nodded and left, all the while holding her staff poised, ready to strike out at Hawk.  Silver pitied the thief, and wondered what it was that made her magician friend dislike him so much.  Just as she started to stare off into space again, she was hit by something.

"Hey, watch where you're…  oh, hey Hawk!  Where've you been, Angela's looking for you…"  She watched amusedly as Hawk wiped the sweat off his brow.

"'Looking to kill me' is a better description!  She was really mad at me for searching through her stuff.  Not like I wanted to see those pink… ugh, underthingies!"  He blushed furiously.  "Not even Jessica wears things like that!"

"Ah, so that's why she looked ready to tear you to pieces!"  Silver snickered out loud.

"Seriously, would you feel comfortable in underwear that doesn't cover all it's supposed to cover?"  Silver stopped snickering.  She didn't even know why, but she blushed furiously.

"I choose not to answer that question.  And don't you go checking my underwear to see if it's true!"  She was happy to see that Angela had come back.  Hawk seemed to make good use of his agility when he needed to.  The shore was rapidly nearing, so she decided to get some shut-eye again.  The two hours of sleep I had had when we left just weren't enough, she mused as she made her way to the room she had occupied together with Angela and Carlie.  She fell asleep almost immediately, but the fairy didn't – giving her the chance to communicate with Silver calmly.

"Silver, have you remembered anything yet?"

"No… I know I was a scholar, and I know Silver isn't my real name.  My world is linked to this one, and if I save this world, I save mine as well.  Oh, and Duran is, well… Duran's me.  Like the brother I never had…  I…  I don't know why, but…"  She suddenly remembered something: a brother, like Duran had mentioned.  Then another one.  Two brothers.  One looking like her.  The other couldn't be more different.  "I have brothers!  I have a younger brother that looks like me: red hair, freckles, pointy nose…"  She smiled mentally.  "He's cute."  She drifted into a dream.  "Sooo cute…", she sighed mentally as she let all else go and finally fell into a deep sleep.

The group wasn't at all surprised to find the Navarre ninjas in Palo.  Hawk didn't even have to hide, they didn't even notice who he was.  The whole lot of them looked very much dazed, as if they weren't awake.

"Must be under Isabella's spell…", muttered Hawk.  "God, I feel lucky to have gotten away from her!"

"So would I…", added Angela.  She looked at one of the ninjas.  "I wish I was better at using magic.  I could unweave the enchantment she laid over them… but seeing how my magic is bound to the Elementals we encounter and call to aid us, I can't help much."

"Neither can Carlie: the dark magic's too strong for a little priestess like me to counter.", Carlie added, looking down.  They made their way through the village, and decided to check out the situation by going to the local pub (a suggestion of Hawk).  There, they saw just the one person who they hadn't expected: Lise, in her amazon armor, but obviously trying to avoid the ninjas.  Silver had to stop Angela from going to her.

"Lise's in danger here.  Just think: she is the princess of an occupied country, sitting right under the nose of its occupator!", she whispered.  Angela nodded and bit her lip, scared of how she would have endangered a friend by acting without thinking.  They instead went up to the bartender.

"We'll all have a nice cold beer – 'cept for the kid, of course…", Hawk said loudly.  Lise looked up from the opposite side of the counter and noticed who it was: just as they had intended to.  She left, and gave Angela a paper while passing them.  It read: "up the mountain – flower field – only way.  My apologies in advance."  They were a bit perplexed, but couldn't discuss it while inside because one of the ninjas was in the pub, drunk and very much aware of the group.  Hawk didn't feel easy one bit: he only loosened up when they had exited the pub.

"What now?  Shall we go up the mountain and find Lise?"  Silver didn't expect a response as she, Duran and Angela already made their way to the road that would lead them to the summit.  Hawk and Carlie followed, not wanting to stay behind in a village filled with armed and spellbound ninjas.

The road to the summit wasn't an easy one as it was steep, treacherous and filled with monsters.  The needle birds that were usually friendly critters seemed to have metamorphosised into killer birds.  Silver thanked both goddesses that she had enough experience in fights to have a decent agility.  Seeing as the birds were outnumbered 3 to 5, the poor birds were dealt with in a matter of minutes.  But the next few bends in the road proved to be a test of their strength – and nerves.  Needle birds guarded the steep path along with tiny devils armed with pitchforks.  The little devils had the nasty ability to dematerialise, as the group quickly found out.  Duran couldn't manage to hit them in time, Silver tripped numerous times trying to avoid a pitchfork, Carlie was attacked by a needle bird as was Hawk, and Angela's Holy Ball spell wasn't much use.  But then Silver got up and slashed the devil that was bothering Duran as the slower fighter had tripped too.  The two then took on the needle birds together, making quick work of them in a flurry of feathers and steel.  Hawk now had his hands free to take care of the remaining devil, which he did with ease.  Everyone needed a moment to recover after that.

"Hey, what's this?  …Oh, this I have to test!", Angela exclaimed.  "Let me take care of the next flock of needle birds, okay?  I'll make needle bird pie out of them!"  The grin on her face and the determined tone of voice she used, left no room for arguments.  The next bend in the road only revealed a small group of devils that was quickly taken care of by Hawk, Silver and Carlie, who unleashed her rage in a few blows that knocked two demons down.  But around the corner, there was a ladder of sorts cut out in the rock.  Even though it wasn't the way they should go, the group felt they needed to defeat the needle birds that made it impossible to climb it.  Angela stopped the group with a simple gesture and started chanting a spell, a newly acquired one by the sound of it:

"Gnome, spirit of the soil, aid me in my hour of need.  Let my fury rain down on the enemies as razor sharp gems, let my anger become the solid surface of a diamond shard.  Aid me and my friends in this time of battle, mighty spirit of the earth…  Gem Missile!"  As Angela had enquired, large diamonds shot up above all the needle birds, and in a bright flash the gems split up into knife-like shards of diamond that glinted once in the light of the sun before spearing themselves into the poor birds.  They had no chance at all: every single one died of the magic attack.  Angela looked all the happier.

"Wow, Angela, you sure can be a smart one!  How'd you figure out the needle birds would fall to an earth spell?", said Duran in obvious awe of her quick thinking.

"Well, we _are_ in the Wind kingdom, aren't we?", she replied with a wink in his direction, which made him turn his head away.  Silver sighed and urged them on as they found it was quickly darkening: nightfall was approaching quickly.  They broke through the other groups of monsters easily (although a few harpies did give them trouble when they found themselves crowded on a bridge) and suddenly found themselves in an area of the mountain where there was no enemy in sight.  That eased them somewhat, and they stopped running.  They made their way up to the peak of the smaller mountain they were now on and found the flowerbed easily.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp.", said Hawk.  "Let's settle in for the night, then.  I feel tired…"

"Yeah, me too…", muttered Duran as he took out a sleeping bag of sorts and put it down.  "Fighting can sure exhaust you…"  The rest followed suit and fell asleep immediately.

"But Duran… what if it's  -yawn- a trap?"  Silver said as she sank to the ground, suddenly overcome by a feeling of fatigue she couldn't quite place.  Her eyes closed, and she felt the fairy fall asleep as well, which was unusual on its own.  She heard footsteps, then whispering voices.

"Take them to the hideout!", she heard one of them say.  Then she knew no more.

**A/N: Shade hates this chapter.  I see no reason too, although nothing really happens here.  **_(I hate this chapter.  I did not write this.  All responsibility for this chapter lies with Duran, two bottles of Coke Light, and an hour of day that is all but decent)  _**Eh… I did take her out to celebrate our graduation… about a week before we did graduate… it ended at my place with four litres of Coke Light.  At the hour of three.  Her parents were P.O.ed, mine were out of town.  I love weekends!**

**…Anyway, thank you all for reading the chapter (and my rants) and toodles!**


	14. How to aid a friend

"Uhh… my head… where am I?"  Silver looked at her surroundings.  She was in a bed, still wearing her armor and still in possession of her sword - ruling out the possibility of being in enemy hands.  Next to her was Duran, snoring like there was no tomorrow, and Angela.  Deciding not to wake the two up from their rest, she set out to explore.  She was, however, stopped by a female warrior at the door: an amazon, by the look of her armor.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in here until princess Lise comes."

"Ah… okay.  Lise'll explain why she sent us to the flower field, I'm sure.", she replied.  Waking up Duran and Angela was out of the question, so she sad down on her bed and began humming a tune mindlessly.  The words to it came to her mind immediately:

"Please, please, tell me now

is there something I should know?

Is there something I should say

That'll make you come my way?

Do you feel the same

'cause you don't let it show…"

She sighed.  There was something with that song that made her feel melancholic.  But her thoughts weren't given much time to linger as she saw Duran was awake.

"Nice song", he complimented her, "Did you invent it?"

"Nah, it's a song I must've known on my world… did I wake you up?  I'm sorry if I did…"

"Ah, don't worry about it.  Hey, Angela!  Get up already!", he shouted to the sleeping princess: but she didn't pay him any heed as she simply turned around.  Duran shrugged.  "Hey, if she doesn't want to get up, I don't even try!"  The door opened, and Hawk and Carlie entered.

"Why did those cool girls lock us in here?", the young priestess asked her companions.

"I don't know either…  But I'm real eager to learn of the reason why…"  She stopped when the door opened once again to allow entrance to Lise.  She smiled towards them, a smile that was very contrary to how Silver thought she had to feel at that moment.

"Hello… I'm sorry you had to get here via the flower field, but it was the only way to make you immune to the sleep pollen."

"Sleep pollen?  …Heh, that's why we all were tired… and some still are…", Silver said as she went up to Angela and lifted her blankets with one clear motion.

"Hey, you…  Oh, it's you, Silver.  My god, I need something to determine the difference!"  She then noticed the five others in the room – which caused her to straighten her dress a bit.

"Good, now that you're awake, Angela… tell us what was with that sleep pollen?"

"The plants that grow on the summit of this mountain are called Dormiroses.  They were placed there by the woman that invaded our country and kidnapped my little brother.  I have no clue as to why she needs Elliot, but…"  The princess of Rolante grew quiet for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.  "Anyway, I know you come to seek Jinn's aid… but I can't really help you.  …Oh, I've got to go talk to the village elder of Palo.  Um… feel free to join me!  Who knows, we may even need your help!"  With that, she rushed out the door.

"Hey!  That was by far the most rude…", Angela started, but she was silenced by Duran.

"That's just her fighter nature kicking in.  Rolante's amazons are the most elite female warriors in the world, and they aren't comfortable with asking another for help."

"Yeah," Silver added, "and besides, she's wrecked!  Didn't you see her eyes tear just the other moment, Angela?  She's torn between leaving her country for her brother, and abandoning the search for her brother in order to help her country.  She NEEDS our help, that's why she asked us to come.  But she doesn't dare admit that she feels more comfortable with our help.  She then looked around.  "Um, where's Hawk?"

"He headed out after Lise.  You know, perhaps to ask her questions about that Isabella girl."

Indeed, Hawk was talking to Lise about the invasion: they were standing just outside the door to the meeting.  Lise leaned against the wall as Hawk stood opposite her.

"Isabella's the one you need then.  She's caused me a lot of grief as well… she made me kill my best friend because she cast a spell over him.  She put a curse over my girlfriend, so I can't tell her the truth.  If Isabella is killed, my girlfriend will die as well… that's the problem."

"So you're saying, mr. Hawk…", Lise said as she realised what he asked of her.

"Just Hawk will do.  I'll never be mister anything…"

"Hawk then.  You're saying we can't kill Isabella?!"

"Well… yeah…"  Hawk looked at his feet.  "Believe me, I would kill her on the spot if it weren't for that curse."

"Wow, you must care for that girl a lot to let her tormentor go away every time you meet her…"  Lise nodded.  "I, too, am now in that situation, as she possesses my younger brother.  Or so I am led to believe…  I admire you, Hawk, for wanting to free your girlfriend of this curse… even if it means hurting your former comrades…"

"They're not my comrades as long as Isabella controls them…", Hawk said through clenched teeth.  He then noticed the others.  "Shall we go in and hear what will happen now?"  They nodded, and one by one they entered.  The elder was already there, waiting for Lise, as were a few of the amazons.

"Princess, the situation is dire.  Every day, a patrol sees the damage the change of winds is doing to the environment.  Needle birds flock the mountainsides, as do harpies and Chibi Devils - summoned by the Navarre warlock, I presume.  We must think of a strategy to re-take the castle!"

"I…  I know a way.", said Lise.  "In the Rabite Forest, south of Jad, lives a sage named Dom Perignon.  He is a Chibikko, however, and therefore lives in a Chibikko village, where humans aren't allowed.  The instrument we need to gain access to the village, was last kept by someone in Byzel.  And there's another problem…"  She hesitated.  "I have reason to believe that the Navarre warlock, Isabella, is in possession of our prince…"  This elicited gasps from the amazons that had been standing in the cave.

"Princess Lise, if this is true, then we must operate in a careful manner!"  They looked at Hawk.  "You, sir, you know of this Isabella?"

"Do I ever…", Hawk said, and told them the entire story of Isabella's rise to power, and of how he was forced to flee.  "You see, this is another reason why you can't kill Isabella."

"We won't: not with this much at stake.  But what shall we do now?  Go visit Dom Perignon?"

"Yes, that is a good idea… I'll leave immediately!"

"No, princess Lise!  You must stay here!  The amazons need you here…", pleaded the village elder.  "You've only just returned: don't leave us again!"  Lise bowed her head in thought and inner struggle.  It was then that Silver stepped forward.

"Lise, I'll go to Dom Perignon for you."  She looked around the table to see incredulous looks.  "You said you can't help me get to Jinn, but I can help you re-take your castle.  And if I can help, why shouldn't I?"  Duran and Angela nodded.

"Well, if you insist…"  Lise still seemed reluctant.  Silver decided to bring in the decisive edge and asked her fairy to make an appearance and explain their cause.  The tiny being came forth very fluently.

"Silver and Duran are both bearer of a fairy.  Mana is rapidly fading because of the evil on this world, and I have the feeling this Isabella is very narrowly linked to the evil… Lise, if you won't let them help you as friends, then let them aid you as Mana Heroes!"  Duran and Angela stepped forward as well as they heard that.

"Mana Heroes?"  Lise was surprised by that bit of news, but she sighed – thankful for the solution they offered.  "Okay then.  We'll arrange for a fast way to go to Byzel, from where you can travel to Jad by ship.  …Angela, Silver…"

"Yes?"  The two girls turned around.

"Thanks.", said Lise.  And to Silver's delight, the smile Lise sported was a genuinely warm one, one that showed real happiness.

"I wonder what faster way of travel they meant?", Hawk mused.

"Well, you don't have to bother your pretty little head about it.  I want you and Carlie to stay here until we get back."  She tapped Hawk on the shoulder as he looked a bit disappointed.  "I know you want to help us out, but this really is something me, Duran and Angela have to do on our own."

"Okay.", said the thief as he looked back at the hideout.  "At least I get to talk to Lise then."

"Wow, did she make that much of an impression on you?", Angela said genuinely amazed.

"No, it's not that… she's just… well, we share our dislike to Isabella… and we both have to fight for someone we love… that creates a connection, you know."

"I can understand.", Silver said with a smile.  "That's why Angela and I are such close companions, and I and Duran, and Duran and Angela too… or at least, I hope those two will close a lasting truce soon."  She looked ahead: Duran was fiddling with his hair impatiently, while Angela was admiring the beautiful view the mountains offered.  It was quite obvious that the two still didn't get along well since they were standing well apart, backs turned to each other.

"You should get going now…", said Hawk.  "Well, I hope we'll be friends too, despite there being any real shared interests…"  He smiled her way.

"I'm sure we will get to become friends.  Well, we'll be back in no time!  I promise you that you can help out soon."  She rushed out, followed by Duran and Angela.  The "faster way of travel" quickly revealed itself to the Heroes – but they weren't too pleased with it.

"Why do we always have to travel by means of a cannon?!", Silver thought as she once again climbed into it to be shot away – but this time, across an ocean.

**A/N: another chapter… sorry if it took too long for y'all.  But Shade's working nowadays **_(Indeed, I am currently doing a bit of vacation work.  Sorting cherries… that means to sort out the rotten ones.  I hate it after a week already, and am hoping to quit ASAP)._**  Anyway, thanks for those who have reviewed since last chapter.  And thanks again Dargon!  I'll try slowing down Her Swiftness' updates for you…**

**By the way, the song (or at least, part of it - it's the refrain) that Silver sings, is "Is there something I should know?" by Duran Duran.  They ruled back in the '80s.**

**And the next chapter will bring something completely different.**

**Ta-ta, everyone!  ****I hope you enjoy what Shade writes.  (If not, notify me.  That'd be the moment to kill her - kinda like the last drop)**

_(Those who ask: Silver is © Rey-chan (that's another of my artist names - short for Rebekka) and "Duran the Gladiator" and "Duran the Duelist" are also.  Those who wish to use either one of them, have to ask permission.  If you have Duran the Gladiator's permission to use his figure in a story, that's okay since he co-owns my two Durans.  Though I only own the names - Duran himself is © Square.  I wish I owned him, though)_


	15. Least suspected of all

Silver landed on her feet this time, unlike Duran and Angela, who were less fortunate and got a few bruises.  They managed to get up fairly quick, though.

"I wonder why we still dare to travel…", Angela sighed as she rubbed her knee, where she had a wound.  Duran had a large lump on his head and an even larger dent in his helmet.

"Yeah, well… waiting for a ship just wouldn't have been fast enough…", Silver commented.  But her attention wasn't turned toward the two others.  She vaguely saw a figure stand in the armour shop through the window.  Blonde hair that stood on end… "where have I seen that before", she silently wondered as Angela and Duran continued dusting themselves off.  The other fighter was first to see her distraction.

"What's wrong, Silver?  Seen something to your liking?", he said with a goofy grin.

"Wait…  I'm nearsighted… can't see who it is… oh!"  The mysterious figure had exited the shop and came towards them.  "Kevin!"

"Silver!"  The short beastman ran to the three Heroes, embracing Silver warmly.  "Me never thought to see you here!"

"Well, it's as much a surprise to me as it is to you… how have you been?"  Silver detached herself from him and took a step backwards.  "This is Angela, and this piece of work is Duran.  …Yes, we look a lot alike, don't we?", she said as Kevin looked from one fighter to the other and back again.

"Uh…"  He nodded, and then patted her on the back.  "You won't believe what happened!  Lugar retreated!"

"Lugar?  …Oh, the commander of the beast men!  He retreated?  That's good news, isn't it?!"

"Yeah…"  He motioned for the two of them to walk, which earned him a wolf whistle from Angela's part, and somewhat of a confused – and confusing, to Silver – look from Duran.  Silver smiled to her two companions.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to talk to Kevin here for a while.  You go to the inn.  Never early enough to get a bit of rest, isn't it?"  She walked along with her friend until they had reached the bridge across the stream, separating Byzel from the forest through which the Golden Road winded.

"I went to see King of Forcena, to ask what I should do to bring back dead companion, Karl.  Travelled with cannon, since bridge over Cleft of Earth was broken.  King Richard told me: when Mana Heroes get Mana Sword, all in-jus-tice will be, uh…"

"Righted?", Silver added, seeing his trouble expressing the King's exact words.

"Uh-huh!  Well, and I no Mana Hero… so I return home now, to Moonlight Forest."

"I've got an idea, then.  Come with us tomorrow!  I've seen that the Rabite Forest, where we are headed to, borders to another forest."

"That's Twilight Forest, lies next to Moonlight forest!  Would be very good to go there!  …Thanks, Silver.  You good friend."  He started back to the forest.

"Wait!  Aren't you going to stay in the inn, with the rest of us?"

"Uh…"  Kevin said nervously, "No, me rather stay in the forest.  If you don't mind…"

"No.  Of course not, if you prefer that… you'll have your reasons.  I'll come visit you sometime – I'm an uneasy sleeper."

"No come by after nightfall and before sunrise!", he quickly commented.  "Me…"  Silver suddenly came to realise why he didn't want to go to the inn.

"You transform as well!  …Wow, I bet you're a cute wolf…"

"No…"  Kevin blushed, and Silver found herself blushing a bit as well – she was surprised of her own audacity.  "Actually, transformation never is complete for me.  I turn into werewolf from twilight to dawn."  He yawned.  "Best go back now, Silver – maybe they serve supper in inn.  Besides, Duran miss you by now…"  He winked at her.  "Tomorrow morning, I come to port to see you.  You wait at inn for me, okay?  Goodnight, Silver!"

"Goodnight, Kevin!"  Silver watched the young man run away into the woods and memorised where he had run in, so she could find his camp.  "Werewolf or not, I'm too curious not to come and see you!", she whispered to herself.

"Ah, there you are, Silver!  Why didn't you tell us you had such a handsome and strong friend running around?", Angela said as she noticed her companion enter the inn and sit down.

"Kevin isn't… well, it's not like that, anyway.  He's just a friend, like Hawk, Carlie and Lise are.  Like you are, and like Duran is."  She emphasized the last sentence.  Duran looked up from his supper upon hearing that, but quickly looked back down as she continued: "I care for all of you equally.  Kevin's story is touching, and he's… well, I don't even know why he attaches that much value to me, but…"

"Well, isn't that obvious?!"  Angela rolled her eyes.  "That Kevin guy has the hots for you!"

"No, he doesn't."  Silver's reply was resolute enough to make them both look up at her.  "You saw it, he's not afraid of intimacy.  But if he was in love with me, he'd have kissed me, or sought to hold my hand.  But he didn't do anything like that.  We're just two friends that talked."  Angela shrugged at that, probably thinking whatever she wanted to think of it.  Duran simply ate his dinner, and exited as soon as he had finished.  Silver quickly finished hers as well.

"Hey, where are you going?", Angela enquired as she saw her companion head for the door as well.

"Well, I'm going to go outside of town for a while with one of these, to go to the Black Market.  They said anything in Byzel is for sale there… thought I'd make some enquiries about the "instrument" we need to get into that Chibikko village."  She went outside and to the bridge, where she took out a funny-looking herb with white-greenish leaves.  A thing which the fairy had labelled a "Dreamsee Herb".

"Here we go…", she said as she put it in her mouth and chewed on it.  Instantly, the world around her turned black and night fell.  A howl was heard in the night – Silver could almost swear she had heard Kevin's voice, and wondered whether he was the one that had howled – and the rush of cold air straightened her immediately.  She headed out to the Black Market.

"Dum-de-dum… I've got myself a hammer!"  Silver hummed a tune as she returned to the inn.  On impulse, she decided to go take a look in the woods to see if she could find Kevin somewhere.  She entered the woods where she had seen him do so, and was led to his camp by the clear footprints he had made.  Once there, she saw what she had never imagined possible.  A werewolf, his pelt only a shadow of what Kevin's hair colour was, sat and meditated in the light of the moon.  She could hear a hoarse whisper come from him:

"Focus… focus, stay focused…"  Not wanting to startle him, she tried to turn around, but found herself captivated by the murmur.  After a while, the werewolf rose to his feet.  Without looking at her, he said: "Told you… not come…"  The rest of his words was lost in a growl.

"I'm sorry…"  She bowed her head.

"Okay… you go back… not tell others… please…"  He whimpered.  "Duran… he… and you, both Mana Hero?"

"Yes.  I'm the Mana Hero of another world."

"That… explain lot…  Now you go… before he returns…"  Silver nodded, puzzled by his words.  She heard him grunt some more as he resumed his meditation.  His words had been filled with disgust of what he turned into.  Deciding to ask him what he meant in the morning, when they would set sail to Jad, Silver realised she needed sleep if she wanted to be able to travel the next day and went back to the inn.  To her surprise, Duran wasn't there.

"Oh damn, what if he's out there looking for me?!  Should I go search for him?  …No, better stay here –yawn- he'll show up again…"  She undressed for the night, crawled underneath the sheets and fell asleep almost immediately after closing her eyes.

"Silver, wake up!"  Duran threw the sheets off Silver, only to quickly put them back over her again.

"What's the matter…  Duran!  You'd better refrain from doing that ever again!"  Silver clutched the blankets and sat up, careful not to let anything show.

"Dammit!  …Silver, I'm s-s-so s-sorry!…", he stuttered as he turned away.  "I di-didn't see anything improper, I swear!"  His face became a shade of red that could honestly rival that of his hair.

"Duran, come on, it's only Silver!", came an irritated voice from the other side of the room.  Angela emerged from what appeared to be the bathroom for guests, fully clothed and smelling like roses.  Duran stayed with his back turned to the two girls and rushed into the bathroom as soon as Angela was out of the way.

"That guy has never even seen a naked girl?!", Angela half-exclaimed.  Silver merely shrugged as she gathered her clothing and checked the cupboard for a towel.

"I don't even care what he has seen… as long as he doesn't start fantasizing about me."

"Eew!"  Angela made an ugly face to her friend.  "He would never!"

"Eh, maybe you're right.  Duran, will you please hurry up?  I need to use that bathroom as well!"  Just as she had said the latter, the door opened and Duran came outside, still looking very ashamed.  Silver swayed her hips a bit to add to the effect, and Angela giggled as Duran indeed turned an interesting shade of scarlet.

Silver was amazed at how good taking a shower felt.  The soap that lay on the edge of the bathtub was scented like lilies, and she used it lavishly.  She washed her hair with utmost care and dried herself quickly.  After having dressed fully, she entered the main room again.  Duran was in full armour by then, and Kevin had come in looking for her.

"Ah, Silver, we go now?", he asked, a bit impatient to go home.

"Why, sure!  Duran, lead the way!"  Duran nodded, still slightly red at the cheeks, and went to the ship that would bring them to Jad.

Silver leaned back against the wall of her cabin, pondering about Kevin's words.

"I wonder what he meant by "before he returns"… and why he asked me not to tell the others…"  Silver suddenly was brought back to reality by voices in the cabin next to hers.

"She, well, she… she…"  It was Duran's voice, obviously.  Silver decided it interesting to listen.  But she was surprised to hear her beastman friend's voice answer.

"Yeah, she.  She is nice girl, very nice.  Good friend to me."  Kevin, talking to Duran?  "She good Hero as well, methinks."

"Well, yeah, don't complain about that… it's just, it could become a problem…"  She heard the sound of a door opening and the voices of the two men died away.  Silver waited a few moments before going out to find them.  She went to look for them on the deck – and indeed, there they were, talking to each other.  Duran's hair swayed lightly in the wind, his cheeks rosy.  Silver couldn't help but be amazed by him at that time.

"This is no time to fall for him, Silver, we have a job to do!", the fairy exclaimed mentally, setting her bearer straight: Silver sighed and walked towards the two.

"Hello Duran, hey Kevin… how's things?"

"Good, actually.", Duran said.  Kevin just nodded.

"Got over the embarrassment of this morning?", Silver taunted her look-alike friend.  Duran blushed – "Still not over it?!", Silver mentally noted – but he seemed to be able to control his shame.

"Uh… yeah, kinda…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind anyway.  Not like no one ever saw me naked before…"  She snickered as Kevin blinked.  "Yeah, I'm sure you'll get all the details when you ask, Kevin.  …Oh, that's right, can I talk to Kevin in private for a few moments, Duran?  It's nothing serious, but I'm just curious about something."

"Okay.  See you later, Kevin!"  Duran turned around and went below deck again.  Silver watched him descend the stairs with a feeling she couldn't quite place – admiration?

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday night… didn't need to be rude to you…", Kevin started, but Silver cut him off.

"Kevin, I'm the one that should apologise.  I ignored your wish to be left alone at night.  But I have to ask… why can't I…"

"I not fully beastman, shame to people…"  Kevin bowed his head.  "My mother was human.  She dead now, and Kevin left alone with preju-… with stupid remarks about being half blooded!"  The young beast man cried silently, and Silver found herself compelled to comfort him.

"Shhh… shhh, Kevin…  Don't cry.  Never, not for a single moment, have I felt any prejudice against you!  I don't care for "good blood" or things like that: all I see, is a noble and fearless young man – a handsome young man, intelligent and loving – that will stop at nothing to get his one friend back!  And let me tell you something else, Kevin: as long as you are who you are, I'll always be your friend."

"Y-you really care that much?!"  Kevin looked up at her, eyes illuminated with what was undoubtedly friendship beyond any measure.  Silver smiled at him and hugged him again briefly, to show him she was serious.

"Yes, I do.  I'm your friend, and so is Duran, and so are all the others.  In fact, there's a girl that's fighting to find someone she loves, to get him back, just like you are."  She paused.  "I have one more question.  You said something about me having to return, last night, "before he returns"… who did you mean?"

"Well, eh, no one…"  He bowed his head, but suddenly looked right into her eyes.  "But since you care for me that much, I will tell you.  Duran came last night.  Saw me transform.  We… he… I…"  Silver couldn't believe what she heard.  Duran?!

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no!  He talked to me.  We have lot in common.  He just… worried about you, that all.  He cares for you, deeply."  The look in his eyes was one of distinct hurt, and Silver knew it had to do with her, her and Duran.

"W-what was so important he needed to talk to you about?"

"I… sorry.  Can't tell you yet.  Please, you must wait until time is right."  He watched the sun move slowly over the ocean, moving to descend.  "You know, me gonna need help tonight… don't wanna transform!"

"No worries, Kevin.  I have a technique that I can try.  Never tried it before, but I'm sure it'll work for you.  It's called hypnosis and it…"  Silver explained how the technique worked to her new friend, and watched how he became more and more happy.  The fairy sent thoughts of approval to her, and Silver's mind was lifted from all that had bothered her as she and Kevin went down to enjoy a good meal before heading back into their cabins.

_Greetings, readers…_

_I will certainly kill my father…  Why, you ask?  Well, I am now a member of the working part of humanity… meaning I have a job (vacation work).  But I hate it.  I really do.  And my father wants me to fulfil my contract while I just want to quit ASAP.  I hate him and I will kill him.  One day, one day soon…_

_On a brighter note, I've stopped feeling sick in the mornings.  Duran was relieved to hear that.  _**(A/N: I was!  I really thought she… ah, never mind…)  **_Anyway, thank you, my faithful readers.  Oh, and be sure to tell me how you like this chapter.  I'm sure Duran does, he IS getting thoughts about "side projects"...  And that I don't want to think about…_

_Greetings for now…_


	16. From tall to tiny It's the armor that do...

The group got off board in Jad the next day.  Kevin was very satisfied about Silver's hypnosis, while Angela complained about her cabin being between those of the two men.

"You two snored loud enough to wake the dead!"

"They probably have…", Silver whispered to her friend as they looked at the two again: Kevin looked badly shaven – "Gah, forgot to bring razor!" – and Duran seemed to have had a nightmare or two too much – "I'll never eat seafood before going to sleep again!".  The two girls snickered, although they knew they had to look bad as well.

"How do I look, Angela?"

"Your hair is in tangles, and I think you have your shirt on backwards…  What about me?"

"You look like a small bomb exploded in your hair.  And your dress has a tear in it.  Better buy a new one."

"Nah, I can fix it… just give me a minute or two next time we camp."  Angela went ahead into the port town.  "Just going to get me a drink in the shop.  You stay here and take care of those goofs…"  Silver nodded, and patiently waited for the two guys, who had quickly pulled themselves together.

"Gah!  Methinks I look like hell!", Kevin muttered as he made a disgusted face, not having noticed Silver.  She smirked and decided to go in for the surprise.

"Nope, look like your ever-charming self to me.", she said as she waved at the two, getting his attention – and Duran's along with it.

"Good morning Silver!  Thanks again for neat trick, it worked!"  Kevin rushed up to her, but didn't hug her in front of Duran.  Instead, he patted her back and went to the gates.  Silver was surprised by the sudden change in behaviour, but she decided it had to do with Duran's presence and that it wasn't to be asked about.  Then she noticed the fighter was staring at her.

"Hey Silver!  …Hey, where's your…", Duran started once he noticed she didn't have her armor on, but she answered him quickly.

"Rabites won't really prove to be any more difficult than they were last time, now wouldn't they?"  She smiled his way.  "I do look kind of different without my armor on, don't I?"

"Yes, now all you need is a dress and you'll have every guy eating out of your hand!", Angela, who had come back, said while shoving Duran aside.  She passed them two sodas.  "We're heading out once we finish these, so enjoy them!"  Duran raised an eyebrow as he took a look at the soda.

"Hey, how did you know this one's my favourite?", he asked.

"Silver drinks it all the time.  I figured you must like it as well.", she simply replied.  Silver nodded as she sipped her soda contentedly.  Duran started musing about Silver when he saw her standing there.

"Now she doesn't look like me one bit… she looks like, well, a girl.  A girl with long, shiny auburn hair, with lots of cute freckles, with… ah, hell, stop thinking like this!  She's just like you, and who knows if she can hear your thoughts?…"  He looked at Silver, who was fiddling with her hair.  Her soda bottle was long empty, and so was Angela's.  The fighter quickly emptied his and commented on his comrade's fidgeting.

"Funny thing.  Fiddling with my hair's what I do when I get impatient."

"You said that before…", Silver replied with a smile.  "And hey, we both have the hair for it!  You know it, I know it."  Duran grinned goofily again when he heard her say that, but he straightened himself again as they went to the city gates, where Kevin was waiting for them.

The Rabites weren't quite that difficult.  Silver simply had to hit them with a simple swipe of her sword in order for them to fall.  Even Angela had no trouble at all besting the little rodents.  Kevin had a sad look on his face all the while: Silver guessed he didn't like to fight, but had to out of necessity.  After a while (and an encounter with a few Myconids), they reached a fork in the road.

"That's where Astoria was…", Duran said as he pointed to the road in front of them.  "But it was destroyed by the Beastmen when they attacked Wendel.  So I'm guessing the Rabite Forest, and the place where we should be, is that way.", he decided as he pointed to their right, where the path narrowed slightly.  Silver suddenly got the feeling she had to put on her armor, and took it out of the satchel she carried.  Duran didn't question her actions, and neither did Angela and Kevin.  "Let's go!", Duran exclaimed as he drew his sword and charged in first, followed by Silver, and then Angela and Kevin.

The first thing Silver realised, was that her intuition hadn't been wrong.  The Rabites they encountered, were different in both colour of body and strength.  The first one she fought bit her in the arm before going down, the other one tore her trousers from her left knee down.  Duran emerged from the fight with a nasty bruise on his knee (and a hole in his trousers) from the Jump attack one of the nasty little buggers had executed.  Angela and Kevin hadn't gotten into the fight and were unharmed.

"What the hell was wrong with those Rabites?!  Were they on a sugar rush or something?"

"No.  These Rabites were just higher in level than the ones we encountered so far…", Silver said as she studied her arm.  "They were much more experienced in fighting…"  She dusted herself off a bit and tore a bit of fabric from her already ruined trousers to cover the wound.  "Now, are you guys ready for the next horde of them?"  She didn't wait for their answer, but simply went on ahead, together with an enthusiast Duran.  Angela sighed behind them, and muttered something like "Birds of a feather…" to Kevin as they followed the path.

After having bested three more of the "super-Rabites", Duran and the rest found themselves in an area of the forest that was quiet.  Nothing was there, except for…

"Hey!", Silver exclaimed as she saw a Chibikko run away.  "The village must be near!"

"And so is passage to Twilight Forest!", concluded Kevin as he took a peek between the trees.  "Guess I leave here…"  He went to the three.  "Thanks for having helped!", he said as he shook Duran's hand and hugged Angela and Silver, giving Silver a quick squeeze before letting go of her.  "You take care!  We surely meet again, Silver!"

"Of course we will.  Good luck, Kevin!", Silver said as she watched the young beast man disappear between the trees.  She then concentrated on her own quest.  "Now, we have to use this…", she spoke as she took out the pink hammer.  "The lady that gave it to me, called it the "Chibikko Hammer" and said we should use it on ourselves.  Who wants to go first?"  She raised an eyebrow as both Angela and Duran backed away.  "Obviously my two brave companions want me to go first.  Okay… here goes!", she said as she tapped herself on the head.  She was enveloped in a cloud of purple-and-yellow smoke, and she felt her whole body tingle.  Giggling a bit, she watched carefully as the cloud of smoke dissipated.

It came as a shock to her to suddenly stand eye to eye with Duran's boot, being about the same size as it.  Angela's pointy shoes came right up to her shoulders, and the grass covered her until the waist.

"Hey, you guys, what are you waiting for!  This is some experience!"  Hearing her, the other two followed her example and soon were standing next to her.

"You have cute armor now", Silver said to her look-alike friend.  He blushed.  "And the rest of you is cute as well now."

"Hey, you two lovebirds, I hate to interrupt you, but we're their size and we still can't seem to get to the village…", Angela commented.  Silver walked to a humongous demon statue, where she had seen the little man before he ran off.

"I think the entrance is opened with this…", she said when she discovered a switch that she would have never discovered without becoming tiny.  She pressed it, and instantly one of the tree branches moved up, revealing the path to the village.  "Yes, that's it.  Now, let's go find Dom Perignon!"  They walked over the small path and came upon a village made up of trees.  The only person they saw, was a rather strange old man, dressed in white robes.  Silver approached the man.

"Excuse me sir, we're searching for Dom Perignon.  Would you happen to know where he is?"

"Eh… Dom Perignon, let's see…  Nope, don't know where he is…", answered the old man.  "Ask around in the village, maybe someone else knows?"

"Okay, we'll do that.  Thanks, sir!"  Silver turned to her friends.  "Seems we have no other choice…"  They all went from house to house, amazed by the way in which it resembled one of their own villages.  But everyone told them the same.

"No, I haven't seen Dom Perignon."  Every last one of them said that.  By noon, they had asked in every house, except for one.

"Should we even try this one?", Angela asked, irritated.  Silver nodded, but she couldn't help but understand how her friend felt – and Duran, for that matter.  "Just this one house.  If they don't know… then we'll give up.  But not a minute sooner, 'kay?"  The owner of the house told them the same as everyone else told them.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Are you sure, sir?  There's a whole lot depending from it?"

"Well… oh, wait!  I know!  Wasn't he outside?"

"Outside?  But… only that old man was outside!  That means…"

"He's been fooling us all along!", Duran said while storming outside.  Silver cursed under her breath and followed him, to stop him from doing something stupid.  She managed to restrain him a bit, but his impoliteness was a factor she didn't take in account.

"Why didn't you tell us you're Dom Perignon?!", Duran shouted.  The old man shrugged – he didn't take Duran's rudeness as an insult, luckily.

"Don't blame an old man for having a little fun!"  He then turned to Silver.  "What was it that you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, there's a problem in…"  Silver hesitated.  Telling him that Rolante was in trouble would probably result in his denying them advice – Chibikkos didn't give advice to humans, Lise had said, and telling them the truth would make it obvious they were humans.  "…the Chibikko village in Rolante.  Yes, you see, mice have invaded the village and caused us to flee.  We need help on how to re-take the village!"

"Ah, first, you must go to the Corridor of Wind, deep inside the highest peak of Rolante.  There, you will find Jinn.  Use his powers to spread the sleep flower pollen in the castle, and the Navarre ninjas will all be helpless."

"Thank you… hey, how did you know…?"  Silver blinked.

"You smell like humans.  Plus there is no Chibikko village in Rolante."  The old man smiled.  "And what fairy would choose a Chibikko?  But when this world is in danger, we too are affected.  That's why we help the Mana Heroes.  You too, miss, have a fairy.  I could sense that right away!  You're extraordinary… that I must admit.  But remember that it is only because of your two fairies that we helped you!  …Now, I must ask you to leave, before the others find out I helped humans.  Good bye, a safe trip back, and good luck in re-taking Rolante!", he said as the three ran back to the Rabite Forest, where they used the Chibikko Hammer again to gain their normal length before heading back to Jad.

"Good morning Sonya!!", chimed the voice of a caring mother.  "It's ten AM, won't you wake up?"  She approached her daughter, noticing how pale her face was, how slowly she breathed, how she didn't move at all.  "Sonya?"  She tapped her daughter's shoulder a few times.  "Sonya?!", she asked again, a bit louder, while she shook the still body.  Not even a sigh or yawn.  "Sonya!!"

"Mom, what's the matter?  Is the world coming to an end?"

"Your sister isn't waking up!", she said to her youngest son, who had come upstairs to hear what all the shouting was about.  "I'm gonna call the doctor, she's never slept for more than 12 hours…"

"Sis?  Sis, are you still tired?"  The boy approached her bed slowly, noticing the state she was in as well.  "You're allright, aren't you?"  But no response came.  Silently, he ruffled her red hair, which was a lighter version of his own hair.  "Take care, and sleep all you like, 'kay?"

**A/N: Shade's just not vivid anymore… she hasn't finished a new chapter, but decided it was time she updated anyway.  The reason why I (and not Her Darkness) am writing this, is because she celebrated having ended her contract yesterday.  She is now free of work, and totally wrecked with a hangover.**

**If you like this, review.  Yeah, and if you don't… ah, review as well!  Toodles, and kudos to all you "faithful readers" or whatever it is Shadey always calls you.**


	17. At the right time

Duran sat back as the ship brought them directly to Palo – a trip that would take them only a few hours instead of a whole day – and thought about all that had happened when Silver came to him.

"Hey Duran… whatcha thinking about?", she asked as she saw him standing and watching the waves hit the hull of the ship.

"Ah, nothing…"  She saw him blush and knew she had caught him thinking things about her – either that, or he had just started thinking about her.  "You know, you really did look nice without all the metal on you."

"Well, I haven't seen you without your armor before, but I'm sure you would look as handsome as you do with it.  …Hypothetically speaking, that is…", she said as she saw him raise an eyebrow at her comment.

"Sure…"  They sat down onto the deck floor and leaned against the wall of the cabins.  "Hey, um… I feel like you should get even with me… for, well, you know, the morning incident…", Duran said, all the while blushing uncontrollably.  "So, well, uh… you can ask me anything you want!", he concluded.

"Okay…"  Silver grinned: it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.  She decided to make the best of it.  "Three questions then.  Firstly… is it true that you wear long underwear?"  She had seen a glimpse of it when his trousers were torn by one of the overly active Rabites earlier, but still wondered whether he really did wear long underwear.

"Eh… yes…", the fighter confessed.  His blush had grown even more profuse, and Silver decided to go a bit more easy on him.

"Okay, don't ask me how I know that.  Secondly… did you really never see a naked girl before?"

"No…"  Judging by his scarlet face, she knew he never even had thought about one.

"Ah, so Angela was wrong in saying you snuck a peek at her!  Well, anyway, last question: what did you think?"

"Huh?"  Duran blinked.  He had felt ashamed confessing he was inexperienced in the matters of girls and love, but the question she had asked went beyond what he had expected her to ask.  Shaking his head to dismiss whatever dark thoughts lurked, he asked: "What'd you just say?"

"I asked you what you thought.  Of me.  Back then."  Silver's cheeks became a bit rosier.

"Well… you are, eh…"  Duran knew hundreds of words to describe how he had thought she had looked then: beautiful, stunning, gorgeous,…  But none of them seemed right, not at that moment.  He thought for a while, and then said resolutely: "Your looks could have rivalled those of the Goddess."

"You really think so?!"  Silver sat up and looked Duran straight in the eyes.  "…That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me… including Kevin's friendly words yesterday…"  She then stood, suddenly very uneasy with what she felt.  Duran felt her spirit touch his for a brief second, creating a spark that made him shiver as well as making her blush.  "I… I should go and check on Angela…  Besides, we'll be arriving any minute now…"  She quickly walked away, leaving Duran with confused feelings – as well as herself.  The spark was still there for the both of them: a warmth in them, not visible but tangible, had existed for a fraction of a second, and neither was sure what it was…

The ship had sailed swiftly, and the three Heroes entered Palo for the second time with an air of knowledge.  The ninjas that were patrolling on the streets still seemed to be oblivious to them, and the silence was still the same: but now that they had a plan to drive the invaders back to Navarre, the ninjas suddenly seemed a lot less threatening, and the silence had become bearable.  And what surprised them the most, was the sight of an excited Carlie and a disguised but relaxed Hawk.

"Hey hey!  How has the trip to Jad been?  Any news from my gramps?", Carlie asked them as soon as they were near enough to hear her, not giving them the time to answer anyway as she continued: "I hope he's okay, 'cause Carlie's gonna find the cure to his disease!"

"Well, I heard the priests are taking good care of him.  He'll be just fine, Carlie.", said Angela with a smile that wasn't meant for the little priestess but for her companion, who looked silly in his disguise.  "Hawk, where DID you get that?!"  The thief shrugged, which wasn't easy in the garments he was wearing: a very thick linen outfit, a plain straw hat and sandals.  "You look like a sheep herder!"

"That's the idea…"  He slapped Duran on the back.  "Did you guys get to that sage, Duran?"

"Well, yeah.  He said that we should gain Jinn's aid, and that we should turn the trick that warlock used on them."  He grinned – his normal goofy grin seemed very suited for the moment to Silver, though she wondered why a few moments later – and motioned for Silver and Angela.  "With such a fine team of heroes, we're bound to succeed!"

"Yeah, well, don't get too over-confident.  No use trying to claim victory before the battle!"  Silver stepped forward a bit, so she was standing right in front of the "sheep herder" and the little priestess.  "Hawk, Carlie, would you go and inform Lise of the strategy Dom Perignon devised?  Then we can go on ahead and get to the Corridor of Wind, where he said Jinn would be."  Duran and Angela nodded, as did Hawk and Carlie.

"Okay.  But at least let's scale the mountains together.  I got petrified last time I went up there!"  Hawk shivered from the mere thought.  "I stood there for three hours before Carlie came along and turned me back to flesh and blood!  Disgusting feeling, still being able to think, slowly having your insides turned to stone, your blood freeze…"  The group of five headed outside of the small town and went up the mountain.  Needle bird feathers were lying around, as were a few pitchforks – an obvious sign that there had been a patrol recently, either hostile or friendly.  Duran sheathed his sword again.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us…", he said while he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head.  That patrol could also be one of Navarre, searching for the amazons… and if that's true, we'll run into them soon."  Silver clutched her sword and advanced, followed by the others, also keeping their weapons ready.

Silver turned out to be right: a small group of ninjas was fighting a group of Chibi Devils near a fork in the road.  Once they noticed the five heroes, they forgot about their earlier adversaries and charged towards them.  Angela started chanting once she had seen them, and Silver provided her defences together with Duran: Hawk and Carlie took on the Chibi Devils.  Duran's strength was enough to finish off one ninja, while Silver nearly beheaded another, but severed his arm instead, rendering him helpless.  Hawk threw in his unnatural agility, backstabbing the third ninja while also parrying the little demon pitchforks coming at him.  Carlie disarmed and defeated "her" Chibi Devil with ease and then turned to the helpless one-armed ninja.  The Gem Missile spell Angela had called for brought doom to the group of enemies.  Hawk sighed as he looked at his disguise, that was partially covered with ninja blood by then, and bowed his head.

"That was very difficult.  Damn!"  He shook as he held back sadness – obviously losing the battle to contain his tears.  Silver walked to him, patted him on the back and tilted his head back up so she could look him in the eye.

"Don't feel bad.  Blame the one responsible for their deaths: Isabella."  She resolutely nodded.  "If you feel sorry for yourself, then she's succeeded.  Never, not even for a split second, think about their blood staining your clothes.  Think about her magic staining their souls!  That blood belongs on her hands."

"It does."  Hawk straightened himself, overflowing with a feeling of resolve that could match that of Silver.  "And I'll make sure she knows that… I'll make sure that blood pulls her down…  My comrades won't have died in vain!  And neither will Eagle!"  He then softened his voice and his features.  "Thank you, Silver – again.  What would this band of friends we are forming, be without your common sense?  …Speaking of it, you should head to the Corridor of Wind now.  Night is falling, and spending the night in a cave filled with monsters out to drink your blood isn't all that comfortable, is it?"  Silver chuckled lightly at that comment, and nodded.

"Remember to tell Lise.  And send my – and Angela's and Duran's – warmest regards to her.  She's probably having a very hard time now…  Adios, my friends!"  Silver ran up the makeshift stairs that were cut out in the rock and led upwards, followed by Duran and Angela, all the while thinking about what joy it would be to get into a real fight: a fight for the control over a castle…

Meanwhile, on an island far away from Rolante, in a palace hidden from view by a desert of glass-like stone, the mage named Koren and the Darkshine Knight were both kneeling in front of the throne of their master.  A merciless master he was, and both men knew what he thought of failure.

"Koren, what is this "problem" you speak of?  Do tell me who it was that made you abort the invasion of Forcena."  The voice of the tall man in front of them turned into a low whisper, no more than a reptile-like hiss.  "I want that country."

"It was Princess Angela, my lord, and a warrior girl named Silver.  She looks exactly like the mercenary, Duran.  And what is more… according to my mages, they have the powers of both Wisp and Gnome!"

"The two Mana Stones thus lie unprotected…", the Darkshine Knight added.  "Two Mana Stones, my lord… ours for the taking!"

"Very well, send your mages to take those.  The Mana Stone of Darkness and Water are still opened after all, and after opening those of Light and Earth, only four remain!  …Koren, I'm putting you in charge of the releasing of the Mana Stones' energy.  You may leave right away.  Darkshine Knight… you must stay behind."  Koren nodded, stood and left after bowing once more.  The man in black and silver armor stayed behind, still kneeled in front of the throne, watching his master's tail swish back and forth.  "You, my most faithful minion, will go to Rolante.  Depart right away.  You will open the Mana Stone of Wind."

"Whose soul shall I use?", the armoured man asked.  He knew what was to come, however.

"Use the Elemental, Jinn.  His spirit will suffice.  And if you run into those so-called Mana Heroes… do not hesitate to use whatever you have up your sleeve."  He waited for a few seconds, to let his words seep in, before continuing.  "Rise, and take off that helmet of yours.  I would almost forget how your face looks."  The Darkshine Knight obliged.  He peeled off his helmet, revealing a scar-covered face and a mass of bright orange hair that seemed impossible to hide underneath the helmet.

"My lord…", he started, but he was cut short.

"When you see them, remember who it was that brought you back.  Remember who it was that gave you this."  The master once again paused, his tail swishing slowly, almost hypnotisingly.  "Remember well, when King Richard left you here to die, who it was that saved you from death.  Remember that your loyalty now lies with me…"

_Hello, dear readers…_

_As you can probably see, I have recovered from my hangover.  I had an explosion of inspiration just now, and finished both the chapter I was working on for these 2 whole weeks and a new one in under two hours!  (For those who wonder, although this is chapter 16 you have just read, I am currently already working on chapter 27 - I could easily post all those chapters, but they are my backup for when inspiration lies low.  I'm hoping to keep this entire story under 80 chapters long.  Won't ever work, I know)_

_Anyway, I hope you like what I wrote.  DtG keeps telling me that I describe the fights too well, but I think it's not that bad…  Oh, and of course you know who Darkshine is… the orange hair is something to remember, as is the black and silver armor…  (heh heh…)_

_Greetings for now.  I hope to let you hear from me again soon… in another chapter, of course…_


	18. A maze of wind and monsters

Silver was first to set foot in the cave.  She wasn't really amazed by what she saw: it was just a plain cave, with a few stairs leading to a higher cave.  Duran sighed, his enthusiasm tempered by the sight of yet another uninviting cave (he hadn't forgotten about his nearly getting lost in the dwarves' caves in Forcena), and Angela merely shrugged.

"It doesn't look like much…"  Silver's voice echoed through the empty space, causing something to squawk above them.  "Oh yeah, just what we needed, more Needle birds…"  Duran smiled her way, drawing his sword as if to signal that a true fighter should never turn his or her back on a good fight, and went ahead – although he wasn't really warming up to the idea of fighting his way through yet another cave.  Angela relieved them of the fight with one spell, and they went through the opening that separated them from the rest of the cave.

It couldn't have been more different from what they had seen before: the howling wind, coming from large green statues with wide open mouths, echoed though every crack, every bump in the surface of the walls, which shone with an odd green light.  The squawks of the needle birds and harpies seemed almost unearthly against the décor of rushing air all around them.  Duran couldn't help but admire how Silver's hair flailed wildly in the wind, how her figure was shown by the force of it, how she gently fought to resist being pushed back…  "Stop it, you idiot!", he thought to himself as the female fighter turned to face him and Angela.

"I hear the sounds… they're coming from there!", she shouted as she pointed towards the bend in the corridor.  It revealed a green statue, blowing a sharp stream of air in their direction which prevented them from moving that way, and an equally green switch.  "Let's see if I can push this…  Uh, obviously not.  Maybe it rotates!"  Silver pulled the switch, which glided along easily: as it slowly rotated, so did the statue.  Their way was now no longer obstructed by the wind, but it did blow them onwards as they rounded another bend, which led to a passage outside.  A ridge led over a chasm, connecting the mountain they had emerged from with another, where Jinn probably resided.  A slight breeze was coming from the mountaintop, but Silver was more interested in their adversaries.  Three Harpies were floating across the ridge, and in the back of the passageway stood another enemy, hidden in the shadows of the overhanging rocks.  Angela immediately started casting her Gem Missile spell when she saw the monsters, once again relying on the fighters to defend her while doing so.  Duran was more than happy to oblige, and Silver followed his example.  Duran, however, didn't stay as close to Angela as Silver did, although it was obvious even she was reluctant.  At long last, the rocky ledge sprouted the razor sharp diamonds and no more than feathers and bits of raw Harpy remained of the three proximate to them.  From the other mountain appeared another Needle bird, and an armoured enemy that held a sword slightly smaller than hers – identified as an Armor Knight by the fairy.  The Needle bird was taken care of by Duran and Angela: Silver more than gladly took on the "tin man" opposite to her.  She lunged first, as an opening move, forcing the enemy into the fight and into a defensive stance.  She turned around the much slower enemy and backstabbed, then parried its response and lunged again – this time the creature was too slow and he got hit on the head, falling backwards.  Silver finished the thing with a few well dealt blows as it tried to recover itself from the ground.  Duran, having dispatched the Needle bird, saw her sword dance with the Armor Knight just in time.  She grinned – and suddenly, for the first time, it occurred to him that she could really be enjoying the battles, even more than he did.

"Let's go on!", Angela shouted to her two fighter companions.  As they wanted to re-sheathe their swords, she added: "Don't bother, there'll probably be a new welcoming committee around the next turn."

It turned out that Angela was half right.  The next cave was empty, save for a few of the wind statues, but the cave that was around the bend wasn't.  Another of the Armor Knights, a Chibi Devil and a Harpy were waiting for them.  Angela started chanting – Gem Missile, most likely to take care of the Harpy – while Duran got his chance with the Armor Knight.  Silver dodged one of the pitchforks and smashed the thing against the wall after that.  The Chibi Devil replied with a pitchfork that, unfortunately, made a rather deep wound across her cheek.  She let out a series of profanities which made Angela – having ripped the unfortunate winged creature to shreds – gasp, before losing her temper and hitting the Chibi Devil square in the face.  She then turned to Duran, who was having a bit more difficulties at keeping up with the Armor Knight.  "Impossible, Duran's twice as strong as that thing!", Silver thought.  And then she saw the problem.  The Knight had more agility than Duran, who wasn't that well versed in speed.  She decided to give him some help.

"No!  I do this on my own!", she heard Duran shout as she rushed in.

"I'm just going to give you a better chance.  Let me distract him…"  She moved in and stood.  Her sword was sheathed.  It seemed like folly to take on an enemy unarmed, even to Duran.  But as she continued, he knew what she did made sense.  "Be my sword.", she said, "I'll be your legs."  She started her sword dance again: moving with a grace that didn't seem natural for a swordsman.  Duran suddenly knew what she was telling him to do.  He had an open shot at the iron creature's back.  He lunged, connected, and managed to damage the creature enough to make it fall – the fight was over.  Duran took a quick glance over to Silver, who was by now feeling miserable from blood loss.  She took out a Poto Oil she had bought in Byzel and asked who else needed some.

"It's guaranteed to heal all wounds…", she added as she rubbed some into her wound, wincing slightly at the stinging feeling.  Her wound healed up nicely, but it left a scar – which felt rather smooth to the touch to Silver.  Angela looked back and forth between her and Duran for some reason, with a sort of confusion that made Silver decide to ask her why later on.  Instead, she passed the opened bottle of Poto Oil to her two comrades-in-arms, and motioned for them to continue.

Outside, there were more enemies.  By now, both Duran and Silver had grown exasperated with the Armor Knights, and finding one was not good for their sanity at all.  Angela didn't want to take on the creature directly either, and she decided to cast Holy Ball.  But the reaction of the creature wasn't to fall in pain.  It remained standing, motioning with his arms, and hissing "Whirlwind Sword", before all hell broke loose on the three heroes.  The armoured thing seemed to be everywhere at once – and his sword gave them some nasty cuts, as well as hitting Silver in the back of the head.  They shook on their legs.  Silver grunted.

"Angela", she said through clenched teeth as she noticed a Chibi Devil was floating a few metres below, as if to complete the disaster, "Cast Gem Missile.  On that Armor Knight.  Duran, be ready to charge in when the spell's cast.  I don't want that monster to even be able to breathe, let alone do that "Whirlwind Sword" attack again."

"What'll you do?", he said as he noticed her standing, listening to Angela's murmuring as she called upon Gnome's help.

"Watch…", she said.  She was mentally counting.  From her previous experiences with Gem Missile, she knew that the diamond would appear a few seconds after the incantation was finished.  She would have to jump, and be over the Armor Knight's head just in time.  She jerked as Angela shouted: "Gem Missile!", jumped and was just in time.  The diamond rose, and she landed right on top of it.  She stood, motionless, waiting for it to have risen enough… then, as it exploded, she jumped, drew her sword, and let all her anger about the unexpected attack flow through her as she pinned the Chibi Devil down on the ground.  It had no chance as it was cut in half, the sides vanishing in a cloud of smoke.  The Armor Knight hadn't had a chance after the Gem Missile attack.  Silver rose to her feet.  Duran noticed her head was bowed down, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"That felt good…", she whispered, quiet enough for only him to hear it, as they walked into the next cave.  "That felt good when it wasn't supposed to.  I should hate killing, Duran.  Why don't I?"  The look in her eyes – hurt, confused – was enough to make him want to put his arms around her and comfort her, but seeing as Angela was walking right in front of them, he refrained from doing so.  But nothing prevented him from squeezing her hand briefly, showing that he knew and understood her pain…

"This is the cave where the Mana Stone of Air is… that must be it."  Silver wanted to touch the Stone, but she was stopped by Duran and his fairy saying "No!" at the same time.

"That stone isn't to be touched unless your spirit is ready for it!"  Duran nodded as the fairy said that.

"Yeah, King Richard said that only those with a fighting level of 18 should touch the stone.  And only to class change.  You know, to advance in class as a fighter or mage or thief or so…"  He looked around.  "Looks like no one was here recently… lucky thing…"

"Hey, wait!", exclaimed Angela as she ran to an opening opposite to the one the three had entered through. "There's definitely footsteps here, and made by someone quite heavy, too…"  Duran and Silver came running to her.  And indeed, there were footsteps, made by armor boots… Silver suddenly thought of who it could be and rushed through the opening in the wall, followed by the others.  She saw a man in dark armor cast a spell over Jinn, rendering the Elemental weak.  The man's armor shone purplish – an immediate hint to his identity as a fighter.  Silver rushed forward until she was only a few feet away from the menacing figure.

"You won't get away with this!  Tell whatever master you serve that I nor my friends will allow you to…"  The man turned around, and looked her straight in the eye with deep purple eyes.

"Silver of Pedan, Duran of Forcena, Princess Angela of Altena… we meet…"  He looked towards Duran, and sneered.  "So THIS is what the Goddess chose as her party of Heroes… a puny mage, a boy and a girl that keep little swords…"

"You'd better watch your tongue, Darkshine Knight, or you might find out just how much damage one of those "little swords" can do…", Silver spoke through clenched teeth.  Duran backed her up and Angela already started imploring Wisp to aid them.  The Darkshine Knight chuckled.

"You're not even in my league…  Now, I must bid you farewell.  Even if I cannot use Jinn's spirit to release the energy of the Mana Stone, I can use him to crush you!"  With a flash, he was gone.  Jinn, still spellbound, disappeared.

"You guys, what's that?!", Angela half-shouted as she saw something head at them with enormous speed.  Silver muttered a curse under her breath as she drew her sword, knowing what was to come.

She was starting to love holding her sword.

**A/N (actually, I'm just the editor, but I don't care): It's beginning to feel a lot like SD3.  And I'm starting to fall in love with Silver.  I've asked Shade if she couldn't let Silver be my underling or something like that, but the response was a series of words that's inappropriate, even for me.**

**On a brighter note, Shade's been very busy (now finished chapter 29, working on 30).  So here's a few things you can expect after another 10 chapters:**

**- boiling water**

**- sudden rescues**

**- another cannon trip**

**- a very evil Duran**

**- a thoroughly shocked King**

**- and some random thoughts on Silver's char development (plus an interesting theory about class changes - certainly worth waiting for!)**

**Thanks for your *many* reviews people…  And see y'all next time!**


	19. A castle, ready to be reconquered

The demon made an awful sound – it sounded like a hundred harpies shrieking at once – and dove down towards the three Heroes.  Silver fended off the needle-like claws as she asked the fairy what that thing was.

"That's Tzenker, mother of the harpies.  She's the worst thing that ever roamed the skies – well, except for the Mana Beast of Air."  Silver conveyed that to Duran and Angela, who were also fighting to keep the thing away from them.  Silver took one of the Earth Coins out of her pocket and looked at the image of Gnome that stood on them.

"Gnome, I bring to you one Coin, for which control of your powers is due.  Spear the enemy with your rage, hard as diamond, cold as stone and sharp as a sword.  Bring forth the Gem missile!"  Gnome answered immediately and brought the said diamond from out of nowhere.  It gleamed for a few seconds above the demon Tzenker's head before bursting into the smaller, dagger-like shards and lodging into the creature's soft flesh, causing the thing to shriek loudly in pain – "Don't like Gnome, do you?", Silver thought sarcastically.  Angela got the idea and casted Gem Missile herself.  However, the creature didn't wait to get attacked this time.  It swooped down upon Silver, took her in its claws and floated upwards… to let her fall onto the ground, knocking her out.  Duran  rushed over to her, shaking her motionless form until she slowly opened her eyes.

"Silver?  Silver, are you allright?"  She straightened as soon as she heard him call.  "That monster has the power to put us to sleep!"  Silver nodded and then started thinking out loud, while Angela was distracting the monster with Gnome's magic.

"A weak point… it must have a weak point…"  She suddenly jerked.  "Wait!  Duran, what's its main strength?"

"Well, besides it flies, you mean?"  He then looked at the creature, more specifically at the six wings it boasted, and grinned.  "Right!  …But how do we get up there?  We have to get to her first before we can cut 'em."

"Well, I know how.  And I'll give that thing a piece of me she'll never recover from!"  She ran over to Angela, who was casting Gem Missile again.  And once more, she waited for the diamond to appear.  With one clear jump, she was high enough: the large gem carried her high into the air.  As it burst, she dove down, sword aimed at one of the wings… a shriek, a flurry of blood and feathers, and she was back down on solid ground.  Next to her landed something that couldn't be anything but a wing.  Tzenker still shrieked.  Her other wings flapped in agony, and she was suddenly a lot less fast…

"Do that again!", Duran said as he gave the winged demon a nasty wound on her back as she swooped too low – into his reach, obviously off course by the lost wing.  Silver nodded, and threw up a coin herself, not waiting to call upon Gnome as the diamond already appeared.  This time, she was even luckier: she finished Duran's work and cut off two already half-dislodged wings.  Tzenker was now unable to fly fast enough to avoid Silver.  As she repeated the manoeuvre once more, meaning to sever another wing, she jumped right above the creature and tore through it from head to claw.  The creature didn't even touch the ground as it exploded with a force Duran couldn't believe it ever had in it.  And out of its inner reaches appeared Jinn, still weakened.  Duran rushed forward, the fairy appearing from his head.

"Wait, Jinn, let me help you with that!", she said as she raised her hand – which resembled the gesture of Silver's fairy so much it made both the fighter and the fairy in her shudder – and called upon a healing wave to help the Elemental recover.  Jin soon bounced about again, much to the three's happiness.

"Jinn, we need your help!"  Angela used her softest and most appeasing voice to ask the Elemental if he would aid them.

"Why, of course I'll help you!  I knew right away that you are friends of Rolante.  And that fairy surely means that you three are the chosen Mana Heroes.  …Two fairies?", the genie-like spirit suddenly said, looking from Silver to Duran and back.

"I'm not from this world, Jinn, and am sent here to save my own.  Through saving this world."  Silver smiled.  "So, most wise and cunning of all Elementals, will you aid us in our hour of need?"

"Yes!  Count me in!", he shouted as he disappeared, to join his two comrades in the place where they resided.  The three felt dizzy – everything rushed past them at incredible speed – they weren't able to see anything clearly until they noticed the scenery change into that of the entrance.

"Hey, we're back!", said Duran in obvious amazement.

"Yes.  Saved us the trip back through all those nasty monster groups."  Silver still shuddered as she thought of the Armor Knights they had encountered within.  The nasty little creatures made up of iron…  "Anyway, we should head back to the Amazons' hideout.  They'll be waiting for us and Jinn there!"  She ran outside and got confronted with harpies.  One of them hit Angela on the arm, which enraged the mage, and she wanted to cast Gem Missile, but no sound was able to come from her anymore.  She was silenced, or so it seemed.  Silver laughed and tossed up one of her Gnome Coins, which was enough to wipe out the enemy ranks with one spell.  Angela sighed – audible again – and thanked Silver.

"You have no idea how weird it is to want to speak and not be able to – and how painful it is!  Oh god, my throat hurts!…"  She went on and on as they walked back to the hideout, fighting their way throughout Needle birds and Chibi Devils as they went.  Silver, when not fighting, put her hand to her head and commented to Duran:

"Maybe she was better off when she was silenced…"  Angela, lucky for the two of them, didn't hear that and merrily blabbed on about the ache in her throat and the feeling of getting insufficient air to speak.

"Ah, there you are!  …I was wondering what took you…", Lise said as she saw the heroes.  "But then one of the amazons reported having seen Tzenker.  Guess you met her, didn't you?"

"We did.  And we'll never forget that fight!", said Duran.  "On the other hand, it was worth the wait, 'cause look who we brought!"  He mentally called for Jinn, and the wind Elemental appeared above them.  Lise visibly became happier – her half-smile became a genuinely gleeful one – and asked him to help.

"Ah, yes… these are the legendary Dormiroses.  Roses filled with sleeping pollen, if you please.  Yes… I'll give the new inhabitants of Rolante a good surprise.  Watch closely, mage girl, you'll learn this spell soon.  …Air Blast!"  A few torrents of wind blew through the flowerfield, carrying all the pollen they could carry, and headed off through the castle.  The ninjas there had no chance as they were knocked out by the stuff.  Lise nodded and three amazons raised lanterns as a signal for the waiting troops to charge in and take all the sleeping ninjas prisoner.  She then turned to the three Heroes as well as Hawk and Carlie.

"I doubt it there are no ninjas that have already come across these plants here.  And I think there's still need for your help.  Will you aid us in ridding the castle of the Navarran threat?"

"Why, it would be my pleasure!", Hawk said in his semi-romantic tone, but then became more or less serious.  "Call it a favour in return for your hospitality."

"Yep, and Carlie's gonna help too, 'cause Lise and the strong girls were kind enough to help Carlie train and fight better!", added the priestess.  Duran merely nodded, as did Angela.

"How could I not?", Silver voiced the opinion of all gathered.  The company moved swiftly to the castle, rushing through the night and scaring off all the monsters.

"Ah, Princess Lise!  There's no more opposition on the higher floors and the throne room, but the areas behind them are still occupied.  We'll need all the help we can get, the ninjas won't give up that easily!"

"We're going in, Lise.  Let's see what they're gonna start against a group of six battle-experienced heroes!", exclaimed Duran, looking every bit like the danger he was in battle.  Silver seconded him, looking less menacing but inwardly enjoying what was to come – still sickened by her drive to fight and win, however – and Angela followed suit.  Hawk, Carlie and Lise completed the group.  The amazon that stood outside nodded contently.

"If you are to go inside, take these.  They are Angel's Grails, and their power is enough to bring back those that are crossing or have crossed to the Other Side."  They each got one of the gleaming silver cups, and put them in their satchels before heading inside.

They had expected chaos, but instead the first rooms they walked through were very tidy.  No signs of fights there, as the ninjas there were taken prisoner in their sleep.  The throne room was messy, but Lise explained that that had been the result of previous fights, and tidying was done by the warriors gathered there.  One of them warned them.

"Behind that door is the hallway where the rooms of Princess Lise and Prince Elliot are.  That's also the last safe place in this castle: from there on, the ninjas were either not reached by the pollen, or they were immune to it.  There are also monsters there, so be careful.  Know what you're about to enter!"  She then tended to cleaning the mess the ninjas had left again.  Lise gathered the others around her.

"If one of you wants to steer clear of fighting, he or she should stay here.  Hawk… I can understand if you…"

"That's okay."  Hawk looked up at Lise, then at Silver, and finally to the others.  "As Silver said before, they aren't my comrades when Isabella has them spellbound.  They're out to kill me, and I'll die if I don't get them first."  He nodded, as did the others – a silent agreement to go in and come out, unharmed – before running in.

_A/N: On behalf of myself, and myself alone, I've posted this chapter.  Duran the Gladiator hasn't revised it.  I would like to state three things about this chapter:_

_- I enjoyed writing it_

_- I didn't encounter even one difficulty fighting Tzenker_

_- and no innocent Rabites were harmed to write this chapter._

_By the way, I would like to thank my youngest brother now.  After all, he's the one that kept sending me anonymous e-mail that he loved the story.  He slipped over the chapter count, however, as he didn't know I only had seventeen chapters posted up until now…_

_Anyway, DtG is out exploring the world for a few days, and the next chapter will probably be posted when he returns and is fully rested.  Or whenever I feel the need to post.  Greetings, readers, and have a very nice vacation…_


	20. A battle that's as just as possible

Silver was first to get into a fight with a ninja.  As Hawk, Lise, Angela and Carlie secured the two rooms, she and Duran ran down the stairs and found one of the amazons, knocked out by a dark ninja.  As soon as he noticed two new victims, he moved into the shadows and headed towards them.  Duran blinked.

"Damn, where did it go to?!"

"Shh… I still see it, don't worry.  To your left!", she shouted as she saw the ninja move dangerously close to her companion.  Her sword flashed for a moment – the ninja backed down a bit, surprised by her speed.  Duran also kept himself alert from then on, feeling that the ninja had come a bit too close for comfort.  The two fighters circled the ninja.  "We strike at the same time – can you tell him that, fairy?"  The little creature inside her head nodded and conveyed the message to Duran mentally.  The fighter nodded and watched her, as did the ninja: as Silver swung, it reacted just as she had predicted and jumped backwards, right into Duran's range of movement.  This startled the ninja into watching Duran.  The trick was repeated: Silver hit the ninja just right and it got a serious wound.  By now, blood was running down its blades – its own blood.  One last hit by Duran was enough to finish their work.  Hawk and the others came down, not able to foresee or react properly to the scene in front of them: Lise held her hands firmly in front of Carlie's eyes, and Hawk tried to avert his gaze from the limp body, although a shimmering object in the hands of the dead man seemed to 

draw his attention.  The group quickly made their way to some wounded amazons.

"They're strong… shurik-aaah!"  A frail-looking Amazon screamed as Hawk pulled an iron object out of her leg, showing it to the others.

"Shuriken.  Every ninja's pride is to be able to throw these perfectly, so they hit the vitals.  This girl got quite lucky, by the looks of it, but this is the signal to take extra care.  Keep those healing items ready.  Oh, and Duran?"

"Yeah?"  The taller fighter looked up from the scene.

"You and Silver got lucky as well.  That guy had 'em in his hands… would've thrown them at you if you hadn't made such quick work of him."  Hawk then moved onwards, through a door behind which he had heard voices.  The others followed, to get into another battle.

Two ninjas were standing near the door, and another two waited further down the hallway.  Silver and Duran rushed on to fight the last two as the other took care of the ones at the entrance.  Judging by Carlie's battle-cry and no sounds of anything being thrown, their battles were easy.  Silver, however, was now confronted with a ninja that brandished a very sharp set of daggers and a gleam in his eyes that was set to shed blood.  Silver stopped, confusing the ninja.  She then grinned, confident in her skills, and motioned for him to make the first move.  The ninja still stood, then slowly moved to her in the shadows.  Silver saw her chance, dashed forward, tore through the shadows and gave the ninja a very deep wound across his stomach.  He didn't recover of it, and instead tripped and fell – still alive but rapidly emptying.  Silver hesitated between finishing it and rushing to help Duran, who wasn't having an easy fight, but then she saw Hawk casting her a look of pain – he couldn't bear seeing a ninja suffer, even if the man was under that Isabella's spell.  She sheathed her sword, neared the ninja, turned him around and stabbed him through the heart with one of his own daggers, since she recalled Hawk saying something about it being the only weapon they were allowed to die by.  Hawk raised an eyebrow at her actions, but nodded thankfully before rushing over to Lise and Carlie.

But Duran was in trouble by the time she had done that.  The ninja he was fighting had been hit, but in revenge took a handful of shuriken and threw them at Duran.  He couldn't evade them anymore: they lodged into him with ease and the large fighter fell and couldn't get up again from the extreme pain it caused him.  The others looked up as well, their battles over, but the distance between them and Duran was too large to do something.  "Lucky I was out of the ninja's range", Silver thought to herself as she rushed to the battle.  The ninja moved in for the kill, raised his daggers and…

"Oh no you don't!  He won't die!", Silver shouted as she jumped up into the air and landed onto the ninja's back, sword first.  The ninja stopped, looked behind him incredulously, and then slumped onto Duran.

"Oh god oh god, I'm lying below a dead man!", Duran screamed, nauseated by the weight of the body on him.  Silver pulled him up and nodded slowly as he mouthed "Disgusting!" in the direction of the ninja.  When Silver handed him a jar of Poto Oil, he finally realised he was up again and looked at Silver.  "Thanks."

"Duran… thank me later, okay?  I have the feeling you'd never stop thanking me.  Anyway, this is only the beginning…", she said as they were joined by the others.  Except for a few tears in Hawk's shirt and a large but superficial wound on Carlie's cheek, everyone had gotten out of the fights without being hurt.  "If anyone wants to go back, now's the time.  As soon as we continue, the enemy ranks close behind us.  So… no second thoughts?"  She smiled as she saw everyone except Duran raise an eyebrow.  "Just what I thought.  Let's go!"

A new day had started, the sun had risen, and inside Rolante Castle, the battle still continued.  The group had penetrated the enemy defences and was now actually getting tired of fighting.  Silver stifled a yawn as she duelled another Elemental Sword, for what seemed like the millionth time since entering the castle.  Duran was in the same situation she was in, only he was mainly fending it off as it had used a Thunder Sabre spell and would hit him with wind magic as well as giving him the normal damage done by a sword.  Silver slashed down her "opponent" in a moment of extreme ennui and sighed as Duran was aided by Hawk.  And Lise, and Angela.  The others hadn't really had much to do since the two fighters would basically rush in and take on the most difficult enemies, leaving the others to deal with the rest of the opposition.  Hawk made very quick work of the sword, and the group stuck their heads together again.

"Where's the end in this castle?  Lise, aren't we supposed to reach a dead end somewhere soon?", Angela asked.  Lise nodded, very tired, and stifled a yawn as well before answering.

"There's supposed to be a study at the end of this path.  My father used it to sit and think when he was presented with a problem he couldn't solve immediately…  It's supposed to be the next room we enter…"  The group went outside through the door in the back of the room – where they had fought the Elemental Swords – and found themselves in the open air for a moment.  "That's the room where it's supposed to be!", Lise shouted as she pointed to a lone tower.  "First room's just a passageway."  The group went in.  The passageway wasn't as Lise remembered it, however.  "Strange," the amazon princess whispered, "I don't remember this being here."  She pointed to a strange structure on the wall, shaped like a demonic face.  Silver looked at it.  She blinked and looked again: she saw a strange fire shine in the face's eyes.  Suddenly, she drew her sword as a fire alighted itself in the demon structure's mouth.

"Well, guess what, you guys?  This is no ordinary structure!", she shouted as the creature's eyes became real – the rest of it followed suit.  Duran cursed under his breath, along with Silver, and the others drew their weapons and readied themselves.  Something moved from the mouth of the creature: a tiny blue figure jumped from it, and then another.

"Shape shifters!", Angela shouted as the two figures became a Rabite and a werewolf.  Lise and Hawk threw their forces into the battle with the monsters, who had turned on Carlie.  Angela looked questioningly at Duran and Silver, showing that she also had no idea how to take on a wall as an enemy.

"Let's see…  Angela, a wall is made out of solid stone…  What could we use…"

"Gnome!", said Angela.  "Diamond is denser than stone.  Or at least I hope it is…"  She started chanting.  Duran cast his companions a determined gaze.

"Silver, do you think our swords could harm it?"

"I don't know, Duran… but there's only one way to find out!", she concluded as she rushed in to fight, followed by her fellow swordsman.  Their swords rebounded most of the time, but they managed to take small chunks off it.  Then, suddenly – more by accident than on purpose – Silver discovered the thing's weak point.  She lunged at the side of the thing, but tripped and nearly fell into the fire that raged in its mouth.  To her surprise, as she hastily took a step back to prevent herself from falling in completely, the fire didn't burn her.  It was warm as it graced its way along her ankle, but it didn't hurt her, and no smoke or stench filled the air.  Her sword, which she had used to gain some balance, had lodged into the creature's mouth.  Completely.  A grey fluid, resembling blood, dripped out where her sword had punctured the wall.  She grinned.

"Guys, regroup!", she shouted, and all of them dashed to a corner of the room.  "I know the thing's weak spot.  So, I suggest three groups.  Hawk, Lise, you can fend off those little shape shifting things that come out of that blue fire, right?"  A quick nod from both showed they agreed.  "Angela, you and Carlie should take care of the magic.  Carlie, here you have my Earth Coins.  If you chuck one up in the sky, you can use the same spell as Angela will use.  Got that, Angela?  No Holy Ball!"  Carlie accepted the coins and nodded bravely, together with Angela.  Silver then turned to Duran.  "We get all the fun.  We're going in close.  Its weakness is its mouth – the only place that isn't made of stone.  Now, since we can't both attack at once, we'll take turns.  One of us hits that abomination where it hurts, the other focuses mainly on bringing it down by using the cracks Angela and Carlie make.  Okay?"

"Right!"  Duran rushed in, eager to bring the thing down.  He limped a bit – one of the Shape shifters had become a Myconid and had caused him some minor wounds on his left arm and leg – but was still as strong as always.  Silver had a deep wound on her back from one of the Traps the statuesque thing used to defend itself.  She hadn't paid it any heed until it was too late.  The demon head, tired of being abused like it was, glowed with fire – literally searing hot, as Duran discovered – and sent rushes of heat in their direction.  Silver felt her body failing her.  She couldn't move anymore, couldn't see…

"Oh shit, Silver!"  Duran took the one thing he had kept on top of his supplies: his Angel's Grail.  In one step, he was next to her.  "How do I use this, fairy?  …Some of the water in the wound, some of it in her mouth…"  Duran turned her over, noticed the large wound on her back and gasped.  The healing water was like a thread of silver, and it completely covered her wound, seeping into her skin and starting the natural mending of her body.  He turned her over again, opened her mouth…  "Don't die on me now!", he whispered and poured the remainder of the water into her mouth.  He felt her heartbeat speed up, her breathing resume, her limbs move, her warmth return… and then, he looked directly into her eyes.

"Y-you… I…", she muttered, still shaken by spending several long moments in a black hole that was called the passage to the Other Side.  He waved her comments away and went back to fighting the abomination, which by now was missing large chunks of its material.  And with Silver's renewed vigour, it didn't take long to defeat the thing.  It's explosion once again healed the friends, but it also brought something new for Duran – and Angela, judging by her grin.  She mouthed "Jinn" in Silver's direction before suddenly turning to Duran, as they all did, startled by his sudden shout.

"What…?!  No way!"  He turned to Carlie.  "What level are you now, Carlie?"

"Uh… nine, or ten… why, Duran, huh?"

"I think Wisp just came to me."  He needn't have said anything anymore, for the priestess was beyond herself.

"Yay!  Duran can heal!  Duran can heal all of our wounds!", she sang, hopping around him, causing the fighter to blush.  But she then came back to reality.  "Where to now, Lise?"

"Well, it's right through this hall…"  She led the company, but came to a sudden halt as she saw the room was not empty.  In front of them stood two identical ninjas – "Bill!  Ben!", Hawk shouted – and in the back of the room stood a tall, slender figure in pink robes.  Laughter was heard, clearly female, as the woman turned around, her long blonde hair swaying lightly around her.

"Isabella!", Hawk said, the tone of his voice revealing all the hatred he had built up for her by being forced to kill his own.  The woman merely chuckled.

"The traitor…", she said, and then she pointed towards him, giving only one order to the two ninjas.  "Kill him, and the others."  She then sat down – "That was my father's favourite chair!", Lise said, fuming – and yawned boredly.  "Be quick with it, I have other things to do, you know?"  The ninjas nodded and moved in.  Silver braced herself, and felt a tinge of anticipation inside her.  In spite of herself, she was willing to welcome the battle.

_Greetings everyone, and welcome to reality once again…_

_I don't think many of you have much leisure time on your hands now, with school and all.  Well, that is why I have built some new reserves.  Now, I have not ten, but twenty chapters to use if the need to update regularly should stumble upon writer's block or lack of time.  As you may or may not know, both Duran the Gladiator and I are starting university (or college) next monday (22 Sept. 2003) so I may not find the time to write on a regular basis anymore.  Fear not, however, you will not find that I will wait months in between updates._

_On another notice, DtG is thinking of starting a new site to house my humble story and any attempts of works based upon it (like some "side stories" he is currently preparing and a few of my drawings and sprite edits).  You will be informed on any news from that as well._

_For now, I bid you all farewell, and good luck in school…_


	21. The influence of battle

"Bill, Ben, don't you recognise me anymore?  We used to go out raiding together!  Remember how we always shared the loot?", Hawk said, trying to get them to recognise him.  It didn't help, the ninja duo merely advanced.

"I only see a traitor, don't you, Ben?"

"I do too, Bill.  And guess what?  Our Lady Bigieu wants us to kill him and his treacherous little friends!  Are you in, Bill?"

"I'm in, Ben.  Let's fuse!"  They stood, back to back, and started chanting a spell of sorts.  Angela shivered as she finally realised what they wanted to do.

"They're going to fuse into one being with the strength, agility, defence and health of two!  Plus they can split into two beings again, but still hold the same stats as they were one!"  She took her staff and prepared herself mentally.  Silver took her sword as well, watching closely as they merged.  Hawk didn't even move.  He merely watched, and suddenly Silver realised he was going to use his instincts as a ninja – and that he would need them.  She mentally readied herself as well.

Then, out of the blue, the grand ninja that was the result of the fusion, leapt forward and made its way to Angela, who was by then casting her newly acquired spell.  Silver gave Duran a signal, and they moved in to use the trick they had used before.

"Jinn, mighty spirit that controls both breeze and gale, hear my plea and come to my aid!  Send your will as nature's force, the winds of change, the storm of our salvation.  Rid this place of the ones untrue to it… Air Blast!"  Jinn leapt forward, just as Silver had startled the grand ninja, and blew softly.  Only, for Bill and Ben, the gentle wind raged against them as a winter's storm, tearing at their clothes, blurring their gaze, and – what was best – pinning them down for a moment.  A moment that Hawk gratefully used to use his double strike.  The ninja stopped then.  It chanted as well, and suddenly unleashed a fine dust at Hawk, hitting him in the eyes and causing him a lot of pain.  As the poor blinded ninja stumbled to get away, he got hit a few times in the back.

"Damn dirty trick!", Silver shouted as she hit the ninja when it wasn't looking, turning its eyes to her.  Duran immediately rushed over to Hawk and put his hands over the dust-covered eyes.

"Wisp, being of the highest order, come and help me.  One in need, one in pain, needs the power granted to me.  Let your energy, the sparks that heal, the light that soothes, pass through me and come to him.  Alleviate the pain he feels and close all wounds, never to hurt again.  Heal light.", he whispered in the end as Silver saw the sparks he had mentioned float from his palms to Hawk's face.  All dirt disappeared and the wounds on his back closed – more or less.  Hawk was once again ready to fight, and he immediately rushed back onto the battle scene, together with the two fighters.

Meanwhile, Lise had given the thing a few nasty wounds, causing it to split.  The help of the three others was more than welcome since Carlie was now alone against one of the things.  The poor girl was about to be hit if it wasn't for Silver's leaping up and hitting the ninja full on the back.  The thing didn't slump immediately, but instead threw a handful of shuriken at them before collapsing.  Duran, unsuspecting, got one in the neck, cutting a vein, and fell.  His breathing had ceased, and judging by the amount of blood that he lost, Silver judged he was rapidly going.

"Oh, no no no…  Don't you dare fall down and die, don't you dare…", Silver said, rushing over to Duran.  She took the Angel's grail and sprinkled the water over his neck after removing the shuriken.  She clenched his hand – it felt necessary to her at the time - as she leaned over his face and sprinkled some water on his face before giving him some of it to drink.  He started breathing immediately after that, and his heartbeat raced.  Silver let go of his hand, but he had noticed and smiled.  She then looked up and motioned for the fight that was still going on.  They all had their backs turned to the two fighters.  Even the remaining ninja.

"C'mon, how many chances of ambush do you get?", Silver whispered, and Duran slowly got up and hit the thing with one clear blow to the back.  It slumped, wounded but not dead.  Isabella – or Bigieu, as the two ninjas had called her, ran up to them and hissed a quick "You'll never get her back!" to Hawk before disappearing.

And in the castle, all ninjas still under her spell disappeared with her.  The amazons cheered, and Lise did too, but she and the other heroes knew what the warlock had meant by that last comment.  Hawk fell to his knees, no doubt whispering promises to himself, promises of her demise and Jessica's well-being.  Silver walked up to him.

"It's over in Rolante.  But for your sake, I hope that this isn't the only battle we win against her."  She let her emotions speak as she kneeled down in front of him.  "I promise, on my fighter's honor, that no harm will be done to her.  None at all.  And if something does happen, I'll make sure that you'll get revenge.  She won't die by her own sword.  She'll die deprived of honor… if that's your wish, of course."

"Silver…"  Hawk looked up at her, his eyes filled with a mixture of deep friendship and intense dislike of her words.  It went against every bit of honor inside him.  "I'm…"

"Don't say it.", Silver said, letting reason take over again.  "I know you don't dislike her that much.  But I have the feeling neither I or you will fulfil the promises we just made."  She paused, then put her hand on his shoulder and stood.  He did the same, looking at her.  "Evil usually dies by evil…", Silver said before turning to the rest, who were rejoicing a battle fought and won.  Rolante was free.

Duran sat down to the victory meal.  He sat opposite to Silver, who was talking to Hawk about their conversation after the battle: he knew because they were the only ones that were looking all too serious.

"I'm sorry, Hawk.  I know I offended you.  Of course I hope you get retaliation… but I also know your hands itch to kill her next time you see her.  Mine do too.  It hurts me to see a friend in pain.  I… I nearly snapped twice, when I saw Duran getting attacked…"

"Silver…  I… thanks", the thief concluded as he smiled her way.  Silver smiled back – Duran knew how well-meant her smile was, and she was now in a very generous mood.  "You're as good as they come."  He then bowed over to her and said something to her that the other fighter didn't catch.

"Well, that's the second time I nearly snapped.  But I still let Duran do the honors.  He's not well-versed in ambushing, but when he gets the chance…"  She looked up, and realised who was sitting opposite to her – a blush graced its way onto her cheeks, and Duran knew she felt caught.  "Isn't that right, Duran?"

"Well, it was nice of you to let me…"  Silver stood, her plate empty and remarkably enough still clean, and excused herself.

"Eh, Duran, be quiet when you pass through the hall, will you?  You sleep next to me.", she said as she passed him.  The look on her face was suddenly grave – not just serious, but very burdened – and judging by the look she cast him, he knew it involved him.  He didn't waste any time on following her, but waited a few seconds before knocking on her door.

The first thing that was weird, was that she wasn't sitting on her bed or on a chair, but on the floor.  The second thing was that she was crying her heart out.  And the third thing he noticed was that she had stains on her clothing.  Bloodstains.

"I-I-it isn't m-my fault…  Duran… I-I nearly s-s-snapped…  T-the ninjas… they…  and your face…"  She took a deep breath before turning around to him.  "I c-can still s-s-see it…"

"Shhh now… calm… I'm here, like you wanted…"  "How did I know that?!", he thought as he sat down next to her.  "Tell me what's on your mind.", he said when she had calmed down.

"It's just… I keep on feeling this pleasure in battle… and I offended Hawk by it… oh, and poor Carlie!  What'll she think of me?  Duran… I won't ask you why, but… is it normal for a fighter to feel this?  You know… I know you do…"

"Well, I won't say it isn't normal, but not all fighters feel that way.  It's an important question to wonder why.  And mostly it affects what class you choose once you class change.  As for me, I used to think I'd choose dark… to fight for battle experience.  But now, I'm not so sure anymore."

"I…"  Silver looked him straight in the eye again.  He knew she was fragile, but her eyes revealed more than that to him.  And so did his eyes to her.  "I haven't gotten the chance to thank you for reviving me today, and for being the best comrade-in-arms a swordswoman can wish for."

"I should be thanking you."  Those words silenced his mind.  He had more than his life to thank to her.  And it was only then that he realised it.  "And…", he said as he got up from the floor, "if it's any consolation… the image of your still face's still in here, you know."  He helped her get up as well, his extended hand more than just a sign of comradeship.  "It's a warrior's duty to fight.  It's his choice to choose how he or she lives with it.  I want to fight because there are people I hold dear and need to protect.  You just need to find your reason for doing what you do…  I betcha it'll be a very good one!"  Silver's face literally brightened – the moon helped a hand on that – and suddenly Duran found him being hugged.  He embraced her as well, but couldn't help but feel his heart skip a few beats as their holding each other was more natural than anything else had ever seemed to him.

"Duran… you should go to sleep now… we'll not want Angela thinking things about us that aren't true, will we now?"  Duran laughed at that.

"I guess you're right… sleep it over, okay?  And if you're feeling unusually awake tonight… I'm just next door…"

"Yeah… but I doubt it you'll be equally awake.  Thanks anyway.  And Duran?"

"Yeah?"  Duran was already in the doorway: he turned around again.  Suddenly she wasn't the girl that fought along with him anymore.  The moonlight coming through the window gave her hair an ethereal look, and without her armor and only her nightgown to cover her, she looked more feminine to him than Angela did in her outfits.  He swallowed.

"You're all I could hope to find in a guy."  With that thought – "She told me I'm the perfect guy!" – Duran had no trouble at all to fall asleep…

**A/N: Here I am again!  Shade's in a bit of a dip right now… she's met two guys now, two guys she likes equally much, but in different ways…  Her confusion is getting the better of her.**

**There's other bad news, but there's also good news.  The bad news is that Shade's computer in Leuven still hasn't connected to the internet, so she can only update in the weekends.  The good news is that the online chapter archive has been made.  You can find it at - it also features a few sprite edits I cooked up the other day.  If any of you feel compelled to help Shade (give her advice in her love probs or just give her new courage), go ahead and review or mail her.  She can use it, you know…**


	22. It only takes one gesture

Silver awoke the next morning to find Angela sitting at the table, playing with some trinket she had found in the room.  Her humming was pleasant to her ears, and it soothed the headache she had from a lack of rest.

"Hello, Silver!  …Oh, Lise asked why you left earlier yesterday.  She regretted your absence from the party…  And Mr. Morning Person next door was so kind to come by and wake me up instead of you…  Scared the hell out of him!", she said with a genuinely evil expression, one that could rival Koren's.

"Angela!  What did you do now?!"  Silver got up, rummaging in her satchel for a new shirt and new underwear.  "Poor Duran!"

"Hmph, poor Duran indeed!", Angela snorted, and then continued.  "What I did – which was only to hit him on the head with my staff again – serves him right for mistaking me for you!"  Silver chuckled.

"Well, at least there wasn't a real friendship between you two to be ruined by this…  I'll go see if he has a headache.  See you downstairs!"  And with that, Silver was off.

"Geez, those two make the couple of the century!", Angela sighed before resuming her humming.  Silver shrugged the comment off as she knocked on Duran's door.  It wasn't Duran who opened, however – not like she had expected him to.

"Hello Silver, couldn't resist seeing me?", Hawk asked, his usual womanising self again.

"Oh, puh-lease!  I'm here to see a friend that had an encounter with the wrong end of Angela's staff."

"Oh, you mean our charming Mr. I Woke Up The Wrong Person, Duran?"  The latter was answered with a rather angry groan from the taller and stronger fighter, but he didn't waste time sitting up to see Silver.

"Hey…  News travels fast here…", he said, holding a bag of ice to his head.  "It's my fault, I should've worn my helmet."

"Oh, no!  Then you would've had another dent in it!"  She took a look at it, and saw that there was a very clear reason why he hadn't worn it: it was rusted.  "Oh…"

"Yeah, yours looks better than mine.  By the way, have you thought it over?", he said with a wink to her.  She caught on and winked back.

"Yep.  I've decided that I should fight…"  She paused a moment, bowing her head.  "…Well, I've decided to make you the reason to fight for."  This made Duran confused: he blinked.  Hawk did too, but Silver didn't notice.  "Err… That's to say… you said that you fight for the ones you care about, to protect them.  And then it came to me: you have no one to protect you!  So I will gladly take on that task.", she finished in mock chivalry as she took his hand and placed a kiss on it.  This caused Hawk to laugh, breaking whatever mood there had been between the two fighters.

"I-I'm sorry… hahahah…but that… that was –chuckle- the best act of female chivalry I've ever seen!"  Duran grinned along with the thief, but on the inside, he felt as if a great opportunity to win Silver over was ruined.  Fortunately for him, she seemed to guess what he thought about and said in her most silent whisper, so Hawk didn't hear it: "I know you will protect me equally."

"It's kind of you.  And, I won't deny it, it's the best reason I've ever heard to fight for!"  Duran stood – shakily, however, and helped a bit by Silver, who supported her mirror image.  "Now, if you feel up to it, we should go down to Palo and see if we can catch a ship!"

The group made their way down the mountain path easily.  Their new experience in fighting – none of them hadn't acquired a new level inside the castle – proved to make their battles only shadows of what they had been.  Angela was able to use her staff to defeat Needle birds, and Silver found one swipe of her sword enough to dispose of the feathered creatures.  Hawk and Carlie had slightly more difficulties, because their levels of experience weren't as high as those of the three Heroes, but their skills were good enough to give them little trouble in reaching the valley where the fishing village was.  It was no surprise to see the village was devoid of ninjas, just as the castle had been.  Hawk, however, seemed to be more interested in what he saw in front of him: a cat-man was being hassled by a few of the villagers.

"Get outta here!"  "You hurt my daughter, you brute!"

"B-but I…", the feline started, his voice shakily, but the villagers started shoving him around.

"You're one of those thieves!"  "Go back home, to your warlock!"  "Leave honest people alone, cat!"  Silver saw Hawk tense as he heard each one of those remarks.  Finally, the thief couldn't take it anymore: he rushed in and stood before the cat, protecting him.

"Listen up.  Anyone who hurts this man, will have to answer to me!"  This seemed to startle the villagers, but they in turn started to shove him around, until Silver had enough of it and used her most booming voice.

"This man, as well as we, are the sole reason you are free again.  Now back off!"  The three men noticed the other heroes standing there and decided it wasn't worth the risk.  Hawk, who had collapsed onto the ground, was helped up by Carlie and Duran.  Silver went to the feline man.  "I didn't quite catch your name yet… I'm Silver, and these are Duran, Carlie, Angela and Lise.  And, of course, you know Hawk.  So, who might you be?"

"I'm Nikita.  I belong – or belonged, I guess – to the Navarre Thieves' Guild.  Of course, Isabella'll want my head after this."  He then turned to Hawk, who had been straightened by Duran in the meanwhile.  "Bro, you'll never believe what she did!"

"I have the feeling I will, and that it won't surprise me at all…", Hawk said as they entered the inn/pub and ordered a drink.  "Tell me."

"Right after you went, she took complete control.  It was mind-warping, man!  She even conjured demons and that stuff… I was under her spell too…  I-I couldn't…  I'm sorry man…"  Hawk flinched, and the instant he did, Silver realised what had been meant.

"Is she under her control?", Hawk asked, his face hidden from their view.

"No, the necklace prevents that, luckily.  But she's planning to kill her…  I'm sorry, I failed you…"

"You didn't, Nikita.  You couldn't help being under the spell.  You couldn't resist, and neither could the others… but hey, I'm just so glad you're okay!"  And Hawk then told his friend of the many ninjas they had encountered and had been forced to kill.  He even told his friend of the one ninja that Silver killed with his own dagger to preserve his honor.  "She knew because I told her."

"That was a very noble thing to do, miss Silver," Nikita said, nodding in her direction shortly, "I know how hard it is to respect an adversary's honor in a battle.  For that one ninja's honor, your hands as well as those of the others are clean."  He nodded to Hawk.  "I trust it you'll be going with them now?"  Hawk looked up again, looking at the others.  Silver smiled his way and decided to choose for him.

"Nikita, I think Hawk should go with you.  He'll need to give us information about the Mana Stone and the Valley of Flames.  And confidentially, he could use the exercise of running around in his natural clime again…"  This made all but Hawk laugh.  Nikita heartily laughed along, and agreed.

"He IS getting a bit slow, isn't he?  …Anyway, we'll head out onto the next ship that goes to Jad.  You need to go where now?"

"Byzel.  But first, we've got to buy ourselves some new armor."  Duran blushed, but he couldn't help but notice that Angela's dress was not in the best of conditions, not to mention Silver's obvious lack of shirts – she wore something she had borrowed from him – and the wear-and-tear of her armor weren't very representative for heroes.  "So we'll leave in the evening."  Nikita nodded.  The two ninjas went to the harbor.

"I guess our roads part here, guys…", Hawk said.  "Thanks for everything!  Duran, Silver, Angela… I'll see you later!  And… thanks, Silver…", he added silently.  Silver nodded, glad she helped him.  Then, he went onto the ship (Nikita felt awkward for being a real passenger for once instead of a stoleaway) and waved until he was out of view.

Silver adored her new armor ("100% iron, guaranteed to last!", the shopkeeper had told her – of course he didn't know she was involved in fighting 24/7) and sat back.  Angela had purchased a leotard, for reasons obscure to Silver, which had resulted in Duran's staying away from her.  Duran, on the other hand, had spent his money lavishly and returned with a completely new set of armor as well as a whole bunch of shirts: he had even bought her two new ones, on the condition that she would finally wash her used ones once they arrived in Byzel.  They had then gone aboard a ship that was aptly called the "Evening Star", after leaving Carlie in Lise's care, giving the princess the instruction to send the young priestess with the next ship that sailed for Jad, to go back to the Temple to ask for more advice.  The captain of the beautiful vessel was a generous man who had allowed them to come along for free.

"Duran's asleep, Angela's asleep… why can't I fall asleep in this bed?", Silver thought to herself.  She was adoring the star-spun sky she could see through one of the portholes.  "…Huh?"  She saw something happen to the porthole itself, slowly but steadily.  The wood darkened, and so did the rest of the cabin.  Large holes appeared in the ceiling, and an eerie mist filled the room.  A ghastly screech startled her, and awakened Duran and Angela.

"W-w-what was that?", Angela said – right before another screech echoed through the ship.

"Oh god."  Silver took her sword.  "Brace yourselves, guys.  We're on a ghost ship."

_Greetings, and welcome back…_

_I've been ever so busy in school nowadays (English Literature has the coolest teachers, so that's my favourite subject now, but linguistics are also very, very interesting) and my partying has reached its limits (3 to 4 nights a week), but I'm still fresh as ever… though the story doesn't proceed well now… _

**A/N: She still hasn't got an internet connection that works, so she's still stuck with updating at home, which she does right on schedule, don't worry.  I'm also a very busy man nowadays, riding my bike all over the city.  Shade prefers to walk, though I offer her a ride every morning… god, I liked that little wordplay!**

_Ahem, seeing as this little note turned in an obscure direction, I shall leave you all to it.  Remember the Mirror of Souls community on MSN groups if you wish to read ahead!  The address is in the reviews, which allows you to make a review of your own while at it.  Which I highly recommend, by the way._

_Farewell, my readers, and until we meet again…_


	23. One ship, three Heroes, many ghosts

"A ghost ship?  But… there's no such thing!", Duran said, looking as upset as Silver supposed she looked herself.

"Well…  I wish I could agree with you…", she said as she saw Angela tense.  The mage had been wearing her leotard all the while, but by the look on her face wished she had bought something different.  Silver herself felt ready to do anything: fight – or faint.  "Let's find out what we're up against…"  She took her sword, desperately trying to get a firm grip on it, and went outside.  Duran followed, his sword even more unsteady as Silver's was.  After him, and much too close for his comfort, Angela: in a pink leotard, brandishing a cane that looked as damaging as a Rabite looked dangerous.  The corridor they ended up in, was in the same state their cabin had been: old and definitely having known better days.  But there was something else that was remarkable.

"I feel an Elemental's presence!", Duran's fairy exclaimed as she appeared.

"Silver, I feel Shade's energy all over the place… is that statue of yours really that powerful?", Silver's fairy said as she, too, came forth from her bearer's head.  The two looked at each other – as did Duran and Silver for that matter – and then nodded.

"Shade, eh?  I've been wondering what he looks like in real life…", Silver said.  Her fairy blinked twice upon hearing that.  Silver merely shook her head in response.  "If Shade is on this ship, we can safely assume it is indeed a ghost ship.  I've never known a ghost that doesn't relate to the night – and Shade."

"What're we waiting for, then?", Duran roared, suddenly having gained a lot of enthusiasm – and courage – as he ran on through the corridor.

There were three things that bothered them.  The first was the monster population: ghouls, ghosts and – most annoying of all – zombies crowded the hallways.  Duran's strength kept them at bay, but if it weren't for Angela's Holy Ball spell, there would be no end to it all.  Then, after dispatching of the monsters, came their second challenge.

"Damn, TWO stairways…", Duran mumbled.  "Which one should we take?"

"I say we take the first one!", Angela shouted.  Duran agreed.  Silver was a bit more reluctant to do so, however.

"I say we split up.  You two investigate what's up these stairs, and I'll take a look what's behind stairwell number two.  Okay with you guys?"

"Seems good to me.", Angela said.  Duran made a face at Silver, and his fairy delivered her a mental message.

"Duran asks if that was really necessary.  He says: "Why would you send me with Angela?  I'd rather come with you…" and so on."

"Well… Tell him Angela's gonna need his help.  It's either help her, or switch with me and go up the second staircase alone.", Silver said to the fairy mentally.  After the fairy had conveyed the message, Duran's face brightened and he nodded, voicing "switch".  Silver sighed again.

"Okay, so Duran goes to staircase number two, and we girls go up number one together.  You sure you'll manage, Duran?"  Silver asked, genuinely concerned.  "You don't have Holy Ball…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry.", he said as he climbed the stairs.  Silver saw her companion shrug and sighed for the third time in five minutes as she climbed the stairs.

The battles the two girls were faced with, were difficult, but good for their fighting experience.  Silver immediately got one-on-one with a zombie, that poisoned her before yielding to her swordsmanship.  While her companion was running to a corner to dispose of her last meal, Angela got to disintegrate several ghosts with her Holy Ball spell.  After the light had dissipated, Silver appeared again, her face still pale but fortunately free of nausea.

"Oh god, that was disgusting.  I don't recall eating fish…", she said as she wiped her mouth.

"You didn't.  You had roast, as have I."  Angela pulled her shaking companion with her, into the next hallway, where another pair of ghosts came toward them.  Silver used her jump attack (which she had dubbed "Jump Slash") to immediately knock one of them into oblivion.  Angela pummelled the other with her cane, that wasn't the least bit harmless, and left it to Silver to finish the job.  The fight was over, with only a few minor wounds on their part, and Silver suddenly felt a sensation unlike any other overcome her.  She felt Wisp fill her mind with her light, and softly, an incantation echoed within her mind…

"Wisp, being of the supreme light, grant me the power to close wounds and to mend any damage done to the body.  Let sparks of light, like stars, come forth.  Let the blade's scar, the claw's slash, the teeth's marks and the blow's bruises fade from sight… Heal Light!"  From her hands flowed droplets of light, slowly seeping into Angela's wounds and closing them.

"H-how did you…", Angela started, but was silenced by Silver.

"A paper's pinned to the wall… "Book of Blood, Book of Death, Book of Curses, Book of Death…"  Odd…  I wonder what this could mean?"  They thought it over, but suddenly heard loud clanking noises.  Bracing themselves for battle, they were relieved to see that it was only Duran, running at them at a high speed.

"You guys, I heard you were still fighting, so I decided I came to help… but I see you're all done…  Hey, Angela, why is there dried blood on your arm?"

"Silver healed me."  Duran looked at Silver, and as she nodded, an understanding dawned in his mind.

"Silver, what level are you now?", he asked, meanwhile enquiring the fairy at which level Heal Light was supposed to be learned.

"Now?  Thirteen or fourteen, I guess… what for?"

"Incredible!  The fairy just said that you…"  He paused.  "You aren't even supposed to be able to learn anything from the Elementals of this world…"

"I didn't think I would either, but then, all of a sudden, Wisp was there… It felt weird."  Silver then told Duran of the strange paper.  Duran's face brightened all of a sudden.

"I know what that means!  The other staircase led to a hall with a small library at the end.  There were only three books of which the titles were still clearly visible.  The Book of Curses, the Book of Blood and the Book of Death."

"Well, then we go there and see what we should do there.  Better than looking at this dead end…", Silver said.  Duran led them down the stairs and back up, into a totally different corridor with several broken floorboards.

"That one was made by a zombie… and this one by me, ehehe… damn ghost caught me off guard there…", commented the fighter as they carefully stepped around the holes in the floor.  Silver chuckled as she saw a piece of green fabric dangle from one of the boards.

"I take it you don't miss this?", she said as she handed it to him.  "It's your luck you wear shorts for underwear… don't ask me what traumatizes me most: knowing you wear them or seeing you do."  The other fighter blushed fiercely as he took the piece of fabric and grumbled.  "Wait, hold still, I'll fix it for you."  Silver said as she took needle and thread from Angela's satchel.  She skilfully patched up his trousers.

"You didn't have to point that out to her, you know!", Duran whispered once he was sure of the fact that Angela didn't hear him.

"She doesn't care.  I'm sorry, anyway, I didn't mean to embarrass you…"  She was done fairly quick and then nodded at him.

Behind the doors that Duran pushed open, was indeed a small library.  Shelf after shelf crammed with all sorts of paperwork adorned the walls, and several books were strewn across the floor.  Their contents, however, had paled over time, making the heroes wonder how long the vessel had been out on sea.  Duran quickly motioned them over to the shelf opposite the door.

"Now, what should we do, just pull them back or so?"  Silver started.  She pulled on the Book of Blood.  With a click, it gave way.  Then, she tugged lightly on the Book of Death, which also clicked.  Then she went over to the Book of Curses, and finally back to the Book of Death.  The final click was followed by the sounds of a mechanism being set in motion.  One of the walls moved, and it revealed another part of the library, where there stood a table, on which lay a book.  Silver glanced it over.

"DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie DieDie", was written on the inside, in grotesque letters that were red - blood red.  Silver shivered despite herself.  Another screech followed, but this time, its source became apparent.  Or rather, became visible, for behind them appeared a man.

"Good eeeeeeevening…  Woops, didn't mean to freak you out.  I'm glad you came along, guys… Not that I mind being on a real ghost ship, as I'm a ghost expert.  But this curse is really getting to me.  Here, I'll pass it on to you."  The man disappeared.  Duran let out a sigh, glad the source of the ghastly shrieks was gone.  But then Angela turned to him.

"Duran, I think we have a problem here…"

"Yeah… think so too… feeling weird… what… happened?"  Silver stood where the man had stood before, her color faded to a dull grey, and her body semi-transparent.  Duran nearly fainted and slowly let out:

"This is going to be difficult…"

_Hello…_

_Despite having a lot of work - and a REAL boyfriend to look after nowadays - I update today.  Not one, but two chapters (this one and the following, because I owe you, my readers, something for remaining quiet for over one month).  _**(A/N: I am not the boyfriend, to my great regret.  The lucky bastard's name is Joris.)  **_Yes, Durey-kun, and I love him very much.  You never stood a chance because you're a perv.  _**(Thanks for ruining my chances with your female readers.)**__

_I'll just let you go to the next chapter.  Greetings!_


	24. Meeting eye to eyes

"Duran, I think you should go and find Shade.  Perhaps if you find him…", Duran's fairy suggested.  Silver's fairy couldn't respond to that, seeing as how she was trapped inside the ghost that Silver had become.  Duran shook his head, however, and refused to.

"It's wrong to leave Silver!", he said.  Angela looked up from her pondering and stared at him.  She slowly nodded.

"Yes… but how do we suggest she come along with us?  She's a ghost, she can't walk freely!"  She then sighed.  Suddenly, Silver got an idea.  She motioned for them to come and conveyed the idea to them mentally, via the fairy.

"I can battle!  If Angela takes over the curse…"

"B-but you need me!  If you are to seek out Shade – and he's probably trapped inside some sort of dark monster – you'll need my Holy Ball spell!", Angela countered, suddenly petrified of Silver and backing away from her.

"True.  Or at least, we need the Holy Ball spell.  That's why I can go."  The ghost that was Silver dropped something in front of Duran.  It was a small satchel, and when he opened it…

"Light Coins!  Silver, you've got at least thirty Light Coins in here!", he exclaimed.

"Yep.  Of course…", she added, "Angela is much better at casting spells, but I can fare in battle.  Besides, Angela, Duran and I both know Heal Light.  I can't heal you and me, and Duran can't heal you both either.  So…"  Angela sighed, knowing it made sense.  She saw Duran smile, and suddenly it hit her that Duran really didn't like her company.  Reluctantly, she nodded to Silver and took her place, slowly turning pale and transparent.  The two fighters departed, leaving their mage companion to think things over – especially regarding Duran.

"Silver, d'you think that Angela would've offered to switch places with you voluntarily?", Duran asked as they ran up the second stairwell again, to search for Shade.

"I don't know.  She fought it with all her might.  Or at least, she seemed to."  Silver frowned, she KNEW her friend hadn't been willing, but then again, Duran hadn't been willing to go with her.  And someone had to be cursed…

"Duck!", shouted the taller fighter as they ran into another group of ghouls.  Silver ducked just in time – the monster's claw didn't connect, and she disabled its next attack with a quick blow to the head.  That didn't stop it, but the monster now was blind and had no idea where his victims were.  Duran did the rest while Silver cut an arm off a ghoul, an arm which had already been loosened half.  Duran chuckled as the ghoul still tried to perform the attack for which he needed both arms.  He finished it with a blow to the head, which made the entire body crumble.  They then looked around.

"Hey!  This door wasn't here before!", Silver said as she motioned for the last door in the hallway.  "This must be our way out."

"After you, madame…", Duran said as he opened the door for her and let her pass through.  The soft brush of her hand against his was reward enough for him, and Silver felt a happiness of sorts wash over her – clearly not her feelings.

"Duran, what were you thinking about just now?", she asked her companion as they mounted the stairs behind the door.

"Ah, nothing… the usual…", he answered, grinning from ear to ear.  The fairies didn't comment on that either as the two tiny creatures caught something else.

"Shade's power is growing stronger… but it's also getting more and more distorted.", said Silver's fairy, and Duran's affirmed that.  "He should be just outside this door…"  Silver opened it and stepped out, as did Duran.

Immediately, they were confronted with the cold sky of the night.  A starless black sky spun on endlessly, and the only sound that was heard was the cold howling of the wind.  At least, they THOUGT it was the wind…

"Shade?", Silver called out, cautiously.  Her previous encounters with the Elementals had learned her that none of them would show their faces without some monster being defeated beforehand.  She felt the presence of one… she closed her eyes, saw it extend its claw to Duran…

"I forbid you to touch him, Gorva!", Silver shouted as she charged towards the shadow beast and lunged at it right when it became visible.  The ghost master shrieked silently and retreated.  Duran, who had found himself in the monster's clutches for a second, stumbled back.

"Damn it, it's invisible!  How are we supposed to fight an enemy we can't see!"

"I…"  Silver closed her eyes again, saw Gorva, saw him recollect his energy to lash out at her, saw his hands raised in the sky…  "Duck!", she shouted as a hundred ghosts flocked over them, maliciously shrieking along with their master.  "I can see him!  I can see Gorva!"  She took a Light Coin and began her short spell:  "Wisp, master of luminance, shower your enemy with drops of light that are plentiful, like the stars that shine in the heavens, like the sparkling dewdrops in the morning light.  Holy Ball!", she shouted as she tossed the coin high up and closed her eyes.  Only this time, she didn't need her sight to know what was about to happen.  The orbs of heavenly radiance fell down, their holy powers strong enough to really hurt Gorva.  Duran cheered as he saw Gorva being forced to materialise for a moment with big holes in him.  His cheer was stopped short as Silver came over to him.

"Is something wrong?  Your spell hit him good!  …Or did it?", he asked her.

"It did, but he'll slowly recover.  We need to hurt him consecutively in order to permanently disable him from fighting.  Here… I think you'll have better luck casting them.  Somehow, I feel like I shouldn't use all the Light Coins myself…"  In the meantime, Gorva had appeared again.  Silver hit him with her Jump Slash, but he didn't give up that easily.  The giant ghost raised one arm and summoned puffs of some cloudy substance: the minute they hit her, she felt an icy feeling enter her throat.  Her breathing was still working, but her voice failed her and all other sound seemed to be banned from her surroundings.  She asked the fairy to tell Duran of her condition mentally, and in the meantime kept attacking the ghost as fierce as possible.  Duran tossed up another Light Coin, and in the meantime told Silver – via the fairy – that a Healing Herb would cure her condition.

And then, after a long struggle, Gorva was completely emptied.  His form burst into a cloud of smoke and a wave of energy that made the ship shimmer, and Silver knew that Angela was fully visible and tangible again.

"Phew, that was one battle I wouldn't wanna relive!", Duran said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.  Silver nodded and wanted to reply, but she was silenced by two things.  The first one being Angela, who had found her way to them very fast.

The second reason was the suddenly appeared black form in front of her.  She immediately knew it was Shade.  The statue she had bought at Byzel Market was only a simple rendering of his form: Silver realised this now that she saw the real Elemental.  His black winged form had a long, forked tail, and black claws clutching an eye.  However, Silver knew this wasn't his true eye.  Oh, how well she knew of his hidden power, his excellent eyesight, his hidden fangs…

"Shade!", she exclaimed, still surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I can't believe it, girl!  In all those long years, I have never had a Hero that was connected to me so narrowly!"  He then looked at the others as well.  "Greetings, Heroes of Mana.  I knew you'd come.  That's why I came back to the common world, to meet you.  Unfortunately, the sudden changes in this world trapped me inside Gorva, helpless and alone.  I was ever so lucky to have you liberate me…"

"Hey, what'd you just say about Silver?!", Angela said once she had caught her breath again.

"I said she is the Mana Hero of Darkness.", Shade simply replied.  When he saw the looks of disbelief on Duran and Angela's faces, he continued: "One day, long before this one, every Mana Hero was linked to one Elemental.  You are as well.  You, Princess Angela, are narrowly linked to Undine.  Yes, I can clearly see her grace, her emotional behaviour, her kind heart, but also her cold exterior…  And you, Duran, are close to Gnome.  His humour, his kind-heartedness…  And, unfortunately, his sensory disadvantage – though not physically, mind you."  He turned to the female warrior again.  "You, my dear, are not from this world, am I correct?  Your real name… isn't Silver…", he continued as his great eye closed in utter concentration.  "You were a scholar.  You have two brothers.  You are nearly eighteen years of age.  You were never strong, or this versed in battle, on your world."

"How come you know that?", Silver asked, incredulous.

"I've lived on your world for the past two aeons!", Shade said.  "Terra is a beautiful place.  It was my home after the Great War."  The Elemental bowed his head, although Duran and Angela didn't know he did.  "You see, there was a reason for the curse being put on the spell of Release.  One named Ioran unlocked the Mana Stone of Darkness, letting the God Beast inside it loose.  It reigned over these lands as a dark plague.  Until, one day… it disappeared.  The Stone in which it resided remained opened, and then it vanished.  People forgot about it, and so did the other Elementals.  I, however, was not relieved of my duty by the Goddess.  Without anything to watch, I retreated to the realm where the Goddess of Spirits, my mistress' sister, reigned.  She made me the Gatekeeper of the Final Journey… meaning I was the one that judged the deceased and made their spirits into the water that the Goddess uses for cleansing."  He was interrupted by the violent shaking of the ship.

"W-w-what's happening?!", Duran shouted as he ran to the two girls.

"I was only able to hold this ship together as Gorva… I'm sorry, but it's about to sink.  Here, take me with you on your journey… there's only one more thing I can do…  I can still steer this thing toward Bucca.  You won't drown…  He'll take care of you…", Shade whispered to them as he went away.  The ship slowly sank into the sea.  Angela was dunked into the icy water first, then Silver and Duran followed.  Angela lasted longest, and she swam her way to the coast without her two companions, where she collapsed of sheer exhaustion.  Duran and Silver had less luck and felt their legs failing them after a while.  One after the other, the two of them sank below the sea's surface.  No wave to indicate where they had submerged…

But in the distance, an awkward cry was heard, and the rippling of the smooth ocean surface indicated something coming…

_Greetings again, dear readers…_

_Well, nothing much to say, except perhaps that I hope you enjoyed my sudden and grand update.  If you did, please review.  If you didn't… tell me…_

_Greetings from a warm home (I'm pretty busy in the week, I'll try and update again in two weeks - if I finish another chapter…)_


	25. Brings out the fire in everything and ev...

"U-uh…" Silver awoke from the heat and the rumbling of the island. She had seen a glow the night before, but could never have suspected to see an enormous volcano, ready to erupt. The other thing she hadn't expected, was to find Duran next to her, clutching her affectionately. He too awoke, but only when Silver shook his sleeping form.

"Duran… Duran, wake up!"

"Uh… Where's this? Oh yeah, this is… must be… Bucca.", the fighter said confused. He then saw how he held her and blushed, removing his arms from around her waist. "S-sorry… I really don't know how that could've happened!" But as he was saying that, he remembered all too well what had happened…

flashback 

There must be a way to help her… I heard this weird sound coming from above the surface… Maybe someone lives on the island, someone who's coming to rescue us!

_Silver… Silver! Don't worry 'bout drowning… I'll guard you… my protectress…_

_After all, who needs air…when they… have… l…_

Luckily, Silver wasn't paying him any more heed as she had found Angela and tried to awaken her. The magician didn't respond at first, but Silver persisted and at long last succeeded in awakening her friend.

"So this is Bucca…", Angela said as she looked around. "Wow, I never thought that we'd actually get here… I mean, I did, but you two were still out there in the sea…"

"Yeah, thanks to Duran's protectiveness, we're still alive."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and so is Duran. He's already got a healthy blush again. Though I find it unnatural for him to blush that often." Silver mentally noted Angela wasn't the reason for his blushes. He had genuinely turned crimson when he saw her, but he didn't react like that when the scantily clad mage bounced around - in fact, he didn't pay her any heed at all.

"Yeah…", Angela said while she suppressed an evil-looking grin, "I told you before: he's got the hots for you! Not for me, not for Lise, but for you!"

"That is not true! You should know better. We… we share our defaults!", Silver defended herself, but she wished she was sure of it herself. Her heart did some pretty peculiar things when Duran was around… and she had awoken with her hand on his cheek…

"Call it what you like, girl, but you two are the match made in heaven."

"And you two are the match made in hell…", Silver retorted, making Angela giggle.

"Yeah right! …Though you are right about that "hell" part. D'you think…", Angela hesitated, bowing her head in shame, "Do you think I'm being a pain in the ass? To Duran, I mean…"

"Nah. He's just not feeling comfortable around you… has something to do with your fashion sense, I guess. He's a guy, and afraid to feel any attraction toward someone so… eh, toward a friend like you." Silver smiled, but inwardly worried: she knew Duran had a problem with more than just her way of dressing. She instead let it rest when the fighter in question returned.

"Silver, Angela, I think I just saw something huge head towards the island! Come check!", he shouted from a path that lead to a cliff. Silver jumped up and ran toward him, while Angela merely walked, raising an eyebrow as she saw her two friends act surprisingly awake while she had trouble not yawning of pure exhaustion.

"Yes, I see it…", Silver said. "Damn my nearsightedness! I can't see what it is…"

"It's a… No, that's not possible!" Duran shook his head. "A giant turtle!" Indeed, a turtle the size of a small ship passed them by, paying them no heed - or so it seemed. "Did it just wink at us?", Duran asked them in a more quiet tone of voice as they headed back to the beach.

"I dunno, Duran. Maybe…", Silver answered as they walked on. It was just at that moment that they reached the border of a forest, surrounding the mountain. "Wanna go in and find out if this island is really uninhabited? 'Cause I think I saw smoke down that direction." Duran nodded and walked ahead, followed closely by Silver and with a bit more distance by Angela, who was all the while thinking of the feeling she had. The feeling they'd climb the volcano and fight more monsters…

"Aw, man! What're those things!", Silver shouted as she was confronted with a weird purple man that seemed to be floating. "Not another enemy…", she sighed as Duran took his sword and moved in. She then did the same: Angela took her staff up again as well, but Silver motioned for a Rabite that was quickly moving towards them. She then aided the other fighter in the battle with the thing the fairy had named a "Dark Priest". Just when she thought the little thing would fall, he retreated, however.

"W-what!", Duran exclaimed as he could make out faint murmuring. "He's… but that's not…" He couldn't help but watch in awe as the little creature cast Heal Light on itself, replenishing the health he had lost by Duran and Silver's attacks. And what was worse, he retreated again, this time murmuring a different spell.

"Duran, attack it now, while it's weak!", Silver shouted as she jumped up and smashed the thing to the ground, not stopping him from continuing. She saw things slow down around her as the Dark Priest finished his spell with two words: "Unicorn Head". The next moment, she saw two of said monsters appear, their horns gleaming in a light that came from somewhere beyond the world. Duran stood frozen next to her, but he looked shocked, and she could make out a faint muttering "no…" And then, the two horns hit her, one in the side, one across the back, raking below her armor. She shrieked, fell, and shuddered. "Aaaaah! It hurts! D-duran, attack it now!" The other fighter nodded, still looking concerned for her well-being, but he didn't hesitate in hitting it with a fierce blow that permanently struck it down. Silver got up, feeling blood run from her side and the large wound across her back.

"Are you allright?", Angela asked as she saw her friend shiver, unable to move. Duran didn't say a thing as he saw Angela was already questioning Silver. He undid her chest plate, lifted her shirt high enough to be able to place his hand, and took out a Poto Oil. Gently, as to prevent himself from causing her pain, he rubbed the sticky monster residue into her skin, making sure the wound closed perfectly fine. He then did the same to her side, wiping the blood with him. Secretly, he relished the feeling of her skin, but he made sure not to let that show. He had heard Angela's reactions earlier, and knew he'd never hear the end of it if she figured out…

"There you go!", he said as he put her shirt back, giving her the time to tuck it back before putting her armor back on. "Good as new!"

"Thanks, Duran. We've gotta be cautious from now on! Those things mean business!", Silver replied, not taking her eyes off the road ahead. "Besides, I think we should also be very careful about how we react if someone is actually living here. …What if we're killed by some kind of sinister man that lives here? Wouldn't be the first time someone…" Her voice trailed off as she suddenly heard Duran's fairy say something to her.

"That Dark Priest you just bested is no natural inhabitant of this island…"

"It isn't?", Silver exclaimed mentally as she rounded a corner and was confronted with another Rabite, and one more where there was a fork in the road. "H-how did it get here then?"

"Shade.", the fairy simply replied, "They're his worshippers… But I've never seen them on Bucca, not once. It is, however, a while ago since one of my sisters came here…" They went straight ahead, seeing as how the other path winded up the volcano, coming dangerously close to the crater. They found themselves coming closer to a village, the sounds were unmistakably those of a gathering. The language, however, was foreign to them: a mixture of grunting and shrieking, words and whispers, sounding almost civilised.

"Eek!", shouted Angela as she found herself confronted with several Dark Priests upon entering the small town. There were about a dozen of them, Silver quickly saw as she analysed the situation, and none of them seemed to mind them. Duran was less confident, as was Angela: they both drew their weapons.

"Stop!", one of the Dark Priests shouted. The language that they had heard hadn't had many words, but the Dark Priests immediately nodded and went about their normal business again. Duran and Angela, startled by the sudden command, lowered their weapons. The Dark Priest who had floated forward didn't look different from the others in any way, yet his tone of voice and the immediate compelling of both Heroes and fellow monsters made it clear what his position was. "We're not set to harm you…"

"Excuse my friends, sir, but I was attacked and badly wounded by one like you… hence their distrust."

"I understand, miss. I can sense something inside of you… you bear a fairy… two even! Are you…the Heroes?"

"Yes: I, too, worship Shade. I am his Hero of choice… we've gained his support in our quest to save this world from the evil that threatens it."

"Ah, then you search for a way to get off this island! You could try to locate the Water Walker, he's very friendly and should bring you to the mainland again."

"The Water Walker?", Angela asked. "A guy that can walk on water?"

"No, he isn't human. He is, however, no monster like I am. He is a… what do you call it again?… a tortoise!" Silver remembered the giant turtle they had seen earlier, and realised that had to be this « Water Walker » they spoke of. "The cave in which he lives, lies on the other side of the volcano: to reach it, you must scale the side of the mountain… But I can't promise you anything. The recent earthquakes, especially those of a week ago, were quite powerful and may have caused his dwellings to cave in."

"We'll go there. Thank you, sir!", Silver said. "We don't have another choice, do we?", she asked her two companions. Both shook their heads, Angela a bit more sad than Duran.

"Well, maybe we can help some more…", the "chief" said, and he said some words in the strange language to the other Dark Priests. Three of them ran away and showed them sets of armor, weapons, items and other useful things. "We can't give it away, but they're probably better than what you're wearing." Angela got an extra glance as those words were uttered, and mumbled to herself: "Fine, fine, I'll buy some "decent" clothes! For Undine's sake!"

_Welcome back after such a long time..._

_I didn't mean to wait this long with another update, but I have not been able to either write or update at all for a very long time. Joris, my boyfriend, has kept me very busy the past year, and I've had to work my way through three exam periods instead of just two. Durey-kun was also busy, he's been partying very very hard and spent his summer studying - he failed miserably..._

_And suddenly, after January exams, I realised I should update my story again. Keep an eye open because there might be a Civilization III fanfiction coming up._

_Greetings for now, my faithful readers, and until the next update..._


	26. Upon second thought

Duran couldn't help but notice that something had changed about Silver as they went back outside the village. It wasn't the armor - she had bought a set of wristbands made of steel, a steel sword, and an armor that looked strangely familiar somehow, but none of those looked like she shouldn't have been wearing them. It wasn't the clothing - she'd bought herself a few new shirts and pants, in a deep blue color, but that only made the color of her hair shine out more. No, her radiance, her behaviour, that was what was different.

"Duran, on three!", Silver shouted as she confronted another Dark Priest. She counted aloud, and on the count of three, they both jumped in, hit the thing, and jumped back out. Poor thing was left dazed, and began chanting the healing spell: this was the moment when Silver leapt, turned, and struck it down. Its spell ended abruptly, and the silence of an empty grass field left the three silent as well. Duran looked at her - breathless because he suddenly noticed what made her different. She rose to her feet, slowly; wiped the dust off her; looked at him. She looked at him in a way that left no room for doubts: it was him she relied on. "Duran, it's growing dark quickly. Should we move on? Or should we make camp here, despite the threat from the volcano?"

"Sleep sounds like a better idea… Think the Dark Priest village would be evacuated if there wasn't any time left.", Duran said as he sat down and took his sleeping bag from out of his satchel: he watched closely as Angela and Silver did the same. Angela then ran behind a tree and came back in a nightgown that was only covering what she didn't want seen - little. Silver followed suit and came back clad in her short blue nightgown, which made Duran feel a little more comfortable. He didn't even notice Angela moving her sleeping bag farther away from his and Silver's: something compelled him to look only at Silver, and to how the falling darkness complemented her appearance.

"Don't you have anything else to look at, Duran!", Angela said as she propped herself up a bit. "Honestly… You're SO into her! G'night… and I warn you, I'm a light sleeper!", she said with a wink. Silver growled at that.

"You're so full of it, Angela. Isn't gonna happen!" She yawned. "Good night. G'night to you, Duran…"

"Pleasant dreams…", he said as he dozed off as well. He heard her voice in his dormant mind, and saw her image, as in a dream. Come to think of it, it was a dream.

"Why'd you use Poto Oil? Why didn't you just use Heal Light?"

"I don't know… I wanted…" He knew well enough, though, and Silver guessed that reason easily.

"I might even start to believe Angela!" Her image shrunk to the size of the fairy. "Mind if I take a look around?"

"Hey, don't!", he said. "My mind's a personal thing! Whatever happened to privacy?"

"Whatever happened to us?", she retorted. "Duran… is it because we're very near to the class change?" She paused. "Because ever since I met Shade, I'm starting to feel like certain things are falling into place… Duran… I'm going to choose…"

"I know. Just… just think things over, okay? You already have a fine reason for fighting…" He paused, seeing his mind get a pink color, growing more and more red by the minute. "And, eh, now you just need to think how to stay true to that reason in the choices you are given!" With that, Silver's image retreated from his mind and he fell asleep again.

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads!" Angela's voice woke Silver up immediately, but had a bit more difficulty to seep through to Duran. The two fighters got out of their sleeping bags and got properly dressed, every bit ready for the road that lay ahead of them. Silver took out her new sword - thin and long, while Duran's was somewhat broader and shorter - and smiled.

"Why the smile?", Duran asked her, genuinely curious. She looked at him and her smile slowly turned into a grin.

"Well, Duran, I think today's our lucky day, that's what I think…" She suddenly grew serious, and motioned for Angela to come over. "I've bought us some more Angel Grails. Here, two each. Only use them in battle!", she warned her comrades-in-arms as they put them away, "We have six now and these're probably the last ones we'll ever buy since they're rare - not to mention expensive! I've paid three thousand gil for those six!"

"Three thousand gil!" Duran had seen her purse grow slimmer as she bought her armor - the whole had cost her about four thousand gil. He himself had emptied his entire purse to be able to buy his armor and sword, and Angela had been forced to spend most of her money on a proper new dress - although "proper" wasn't what Duran would call it. "What a rip-off, man!", he continued.

"We'll need them, since those monsters aren't to be underestimated. Now, are you two ready? There's a volcano to investigate!" Duran went ahead, again followed closely by Silver. Angela sighed before following, her entire being revolting against the oncoming climb. And with reason, for moments later they were in a fierce battle with three Cockatrices that had hatched once they heard their pray, and a Goblin Lord that seemed to find delight in summoning Goblins to aid him.

"Gem Missile!", shouted Angela as she dispatched one of the creatures, but right before the spell hit its target, the cornered Cockatrice fired a flurry of feathers, casting an evil glare to Angela. As Duran finished the Goblin Lord and his minions, he walked over to Angela, with Silver holding the other two birds at a distance.

"Angela, you allright? Man, that glare was enough to turn one to stone… Oh dear, Silver, look at this!" Silver didn't need to see Angela's frozen expression of contentment, the same expression that graced her face after every completed spell, nor her unmoving skirt to see that her friend was literally turned to stone.

"Wait a while, when we finish off the buggers, the spell 'll probably be reversed. Avert your eyes after attacking!" She had barely said that or a flurry of yellow feathers flew around her, slowing her down considerably. "And try to use a decent swipe!", she said as Duran attacked his prey feebly, not connecting properly to the bird's body. She struck down the poor feathered creature opposite her with a quick swipe to the wing, rendering it unable to fly, and finished Duran's with a Jump Slash, for which she had been saving her energy all along. Duran looked relieved and kicked the grounded Cockatrice over the edge of a cliff. Silver could imagine it falling right into the fire of the Dark Priest village: she suppressed an evil grin and turned to Angela, who had fallen onto her back after being unturned.

"Angela, are you okay?", she asked as the mage rubbed her sore behind after getting up.

"Could be better. Damn, gotta keep that in mind!", she said as they went up the volcano a bit further. Of course, there were other Cockatrice eggs that hatched as soon as they were near enough, but their new knowledge served them well as the two girls kicked, hit, chanted and slashed their way through, over the narrow ledge, to the other side. Duran, amazed by his companions' newfound strength, watched their backs in case a monster was hiding and decided to attack the sneaky way. Not that there were any monsters left after Silver and Angela were done.

"Okay, I've learnt a new spell, courtesy of Shade.", Angela said, and Silver could see by her expression that she was itching to use it on some poor enemy. "Where's that so-called Water Walker's den? And this time, I WANT there to be monsters where I go!"

"I think it's over here…", Silver said as she saw no way to climb up anymore. "There's a ledge here, and this stone is obviously blocking some kind of passage. This should be it, since the only thing above us is the volcano crater… Whoa!", she screamed as the entire island seemed to shake suddenly - another earthquake.

"Oh, dear…", said Angela, as she suddenly seemed less eager. "…Well, how do we get in?", she asked after the tremors had subsided, making small rocks fall down around the larger stone.

"Well, quite frankly, I don't really know… none of us has the strength to move such a big rock… Damn, you stupid piece of dirt!", she said as she kicked the stone. But her words had effect - indirectly. For as soon as she had uttered them, Duran jumped up.

"Gnome! Gnome can help us! He's the Elemental of Earth, he can manipulate ground and stuff…" He knew he was right, and his two companions nodded in agreement. Duran himself closed his eyes and called the gnome from where he resided.

"You called, sonny?", the cheery brown critter asked as soon as he appeared.

"Yeah, Gnome, could you move this heap of junk from out path?", Duran asked.

"Hey, that's my element yer talking about!", said Gnome in mock indignity. "Okay… let's see…", he said as he clearly conjured up a bit of power. The rock disintegrated suddenly, not exploding or crumbling into smaller rocks, but turning into a pile of sand that was blown away by a gust of wind that swept the high cliff. "There you go! If y'ever need my help again… just call!" And then, he disappeared, leaving the three Heroes to enter the caves and find the turtle.

Silver's first impression was one of amazement. The caves were absolutely the last thing she'd expected to be embedded in the side of an active - very much active indeed - volcano. And, what was more, there was water running down in steady little waterfalls. She looked from the water to her hands and back. They were still covered with plucks of downy feathers and Cockatrice blood, and cleaning them would give her a better grip on her sword again - it had nearly flown out of her hand last time, the handle slippery from the blood.

"Wait a minute before rushing off… wanna wash my hands…" She put her hands under the small current, expecting cold… but surprisingly enough the water was very soothing, its temperature pleasant. "It's warm… how can that be?"

"Must be the rising lava heating it up… It's a good way to check just how near the eruption is…", mused Angela as she, too, put her hands into the current. "Clean hands wield better swords and perform better spells.", she said with a wink as she motioned for Duran to come over as well - his hands were in the same state as Silver's had been, if not worse.

"Not for Shade, they do…", Silver thought to herself as they encountered their first enemy - another hybrid monster, this time a Basilisk - and made quick work of it, not giving Angela the chance to use her new spell. "Shade prefers hands covered with blood…" And suddenly, she jerked, the first faint realizations dawning…

_Greetings again, dear readers..._

_Another update, this time a bit faster. _**(A/N: What she calls faster... been more than a year between the two last updates By the way, we want REVIEWS!) **_This chapter is one to pay heed to. It's a very good one, in my opinion, although the story doesn't progress a lot... Anyway, here's what those of you who haven't read the story on MSN already can expect in 10 chapters..._

_- a blushing Hawk,_

_- class-changed Heroes AND friends,_

_- intimate healings,_

_- and how the Heroes get their more powerful focus attacks._

_By the way, since I no longer care for the MSN group, I'm going to delete it, methinks. I've already finished two new, unposted chapters and I am not planning on posting any more. _**(For once, I agree with her. She had better put her efforts in writing and updating on Have a nice Easter holiday, all of you out there...**


	27. Shadows and shelled friends

"Shade, spirit of the night, of the endless void where there is no good and evil, take this creature's stained soul and cast it back to where it came from. Let his body be wracked with the force of the night's essence, and never let it return to haunt us… Evil Gate!" Angela watched again, in amazement as well as disgust, as the umpteenth Basilisk was torn apart - literally and figuratively - by the gate into nothingness that Shade's powers opened. She involuntarily shivered, but still thanked the Goddess for being able to best the enemies without getting her hands covered with their blood. Like Duran's and Silver's were at that time. "Uh-oh, where to now?", she asked as the three of them found themselves facing three different roads. "Up, left, or down, guys?"

"Up", said Silver, who seemed to be distracted by the glimmering of the pooling water that splashed gently against the elevated path they were standing on. "There's bubbles rising, you guys, that's not a good sign!"

"Okay, up it is!", Duran said as he followed Silver, watching the water curiously. The bubbles rose slowly, and very rarely. But their common sense told them that it was the oxygen that was starting to escape the water - it was starting to boil. The air had gotten stuffier as well, and the next horde of enemies didn't put up as much a fight as the last one due to the heat. A Basilisk, a Grell (whose oily residue Silver gathered afterwards) and a Pakkun Lizard, whose fighting power increased as he matured from tadpole to fully-grown beast halfway the fight. Silver smacked it upside the head just after, which resulted in her being swallowed. But that proved to be a bad thing to do for the poor lizard, as the first thing that Silver did was slice it open from the inside. The thing collapsed as soon as Silver came out. She sighed as she kicked its remains into the water, which sizzled as the cold body contacted the searing surface.

"Left!", Silver exclaimed after the next turn (and the next few Grells to defeat), "I saw a golden statue there." They walked on over the path, sweating now, for heat consumed the halls. The water's occasional bubbling had now become more steady, but still the effects it had on them were minimal. Silver recorded her name on the foot of the statue as she had last time she encountered one, and the statue healed them in the process, the healing energy emanating from it feeling very cool to them. They then went onwards, for they couldn't afford to hesitate. But none of them was prepared to find what they were about to find right in front of them… a man stood in the centre of the great elevated patch where the path ended, probably also awaiting the return of the turtle to its home.

"I didn't know there was someone else stranded on this island…", said Angela as she eyed the man, clad in a black cape. White hair was put in a strange hairdo on top of his head. He was mysterious, to say the least. But the voice… it was evil, Silver knew: he was evil.

"On the contrary, young mage, I can leave here at will… I'm only here to make sure you cannot leave…" Such cold, she thought as she shivered. Such iciness, such wickedness!

"W-who are you!", stammered Duran as he drew his sword, ready to attack.

"Hah… I am Jagan, earl of the Evil Eye… and you must be the pitiful bunch the fairy chose as Mana Heroes… not that it'll matter… this volcano will erupt any minute now… and you'll either be cooked alive, or die from suffocation! What a suiting end for such vermin! Ahahahaha…." The man's laughter died away as his form faded into nothingness. A violent earthquake sent the Heroes reeling the next minute.

"Oh my GOD!", shouted Angela as she saw the water boil. "He's right! We'll…"

"Eeeeeh…" A mixture of agony and relief resounded in one shriek. Silver turned around, and what she saw made her fall down.

It was the "Water Walker" the Dark Priests had talked about: a gigantic turtle, at least as big as a ship, if not slightly bigger. He wore a pair of bright-colored goggles, and a flag was firmly planted into his shield. His paws, which looked like oversized flippers, motioned for her, Duran and Angela quickly, then to his back.

"You want us to climb onto your back? Will you take us off the island?", she said, standing back up, ignoring the fact that her palms were slightly burnt by the heat of the stone platform.

"Boo!", came his reply, and he nodded quickly. She then saw that the boiling water was hurting him greatly, and urged her friends to hurry. Angela, having hurt her leg when falling, limped over to the turtle and got on, helped by Duran, whose face was bright red. As soon as they were all sitting on his back, the turtle swam away quickly. And just in time, too, as they saw the volcano's crater begin leaking lava as they sailed away. Their new friend was obviously enjoying the feeling of cool water on his flippers - no doubt he had first and second-degree burns. Duran's cheek was also covered with blisters, and Silver quickly tended to it, using the remains of a half-used jar of Poto Oil.

"We got lucky…", she said as she saw Duran relax slightly. "We could have died in there if it weren't for him here… Say, what is your name anyway?", she asked the turtle.

"Kaaaaa…", it sighed. Duran's fairy quickly came out and said. "It can't remember its name…" Silver smiled.

"That's okay… Why don't we call you "friend" then! Fairy, can you ask what his word for "friend" is?"

"Okay… He said it's "booskaboo"."

"Then Booskaboo will be your name!", Angela exclaimed happily - she was the only one without burns, very much despite her still flimsy clothing. She then caught sight of Silver removing her armor. "What're you going to do?", she asked.

"My first act of friendship for Booskaboo. Fairy, ask him to stop swimming and be still for a moment." As the giant turtle complied, Silver dove down into the water. Bubbles rose slowly and suddenly, light shone from below the turtle. Seconds later, Silver came up, gasping for air. She soon returned, and after having repeated the process a few times, she climbed back onto the shell.

"I've healed his burns as well, since he seemed to have a lot of trouble swimming with them."

"What a great idea!", the two fairies said at the same time, both looking at each other before giggling. Silver then proceeded to lie down, fully stretched in the afternoon sun (a day had passed while they were inside the volcano caves) to let her clothes dry. Duran took off his armor, wanting to rest a bit as well without the hindrance his armor would be when lying down. He put every item in his satchel carefully before resting himself next to Silver.

"You two behave… I'm gonna catch some shut-eye.", Angela said as she curled herself up near the edge of Booskaboo's shell. Duran chuckled and muttered a vague reply to himself, unaware that Silver was watching him - until he turned around and looked right into her forest green eyes.

"I take back every other thought I ever had about Duran… he looks so… He should walk around without armor some more! …Heck, there I go, thinking about him like that again! Stop it, Silver, that's got "NO" written all across it!" She was abruptly brought back to reality by Duran's turning around and his comment.

"Like what you see?", he asked with an amused look on his face.

"Eh…" She blushed, not knowing what to say. "I was just thinking… You, uh…"

"Ah, so you were thinking about me after all! Good. For a moment, I thought you weren't. That would be awkward…" He saw her chuckle, still blushing, and felt a sudden warmth take him over.

"Ah… Just think you should show yourself without armor some more… And to answer your first question: yeah, I liked what I saw. If I ever meet anyone who doesn't, I'd proclame her insane, or totally blind." Silver felt a weird, exciting new feeling take her over as she looked at him again. "Eh… I think… that's to say…"

"Yeah…" They were both at a loss for words at that time, before Silver decided that it had been enough.

"We should rest… I mean, we're both very tired… Let this rest…" She smiled her most convincing smile, and knew she had won him over as he turned back onto his back.

"Okay…" And, just as she had turned onto her back again, feeling herself rapidly falling into her subconscious by the sun's warmth, she heard him mutter a faint thought to himself.

"Oh, Silver… what just happened to me? Is it you…?" His voice sounded longing. For answers mainly, for her - somewhat, but also for something more, something she knew she was the key to. Wanting to dismiss the thought, she turned around again, so she was lying on her belly, watching the ocean. It enticed her to think of something else.

"That thought I had when Angela said "clean hands cast better spells"… What could I have meant by "not for Shade"? And would Shade really…?" As if on cue, the dark Elemental appeared in her mind.

"Yes, Silver?", he asked, his voice no more than a whisper.

"…" She was silent in thoughts for a while, wanting to voice her question exactly right. "…Shade, what brings people to choose Dark?"

"Well, mostly ambition, the will to become more powerful, the will to outlast others… But also the instincts, such as survival and so on… Don't worry…", he said as he saw the real question behind her formal one, "My last Hero was a man from Pedan, a so-called Knight of the Order of Midnight. He chose to become a Lord. Eh, he did choose Dark for his last class change, but the essence is that he didn't choose to become Duelist or Swordsmaster. Those are the two darkest classes. They represent what Darkness stands for most."

"I'm guessing that it's allright for me to choose Light then…"

"Of course it is, girl! Follow your heart!" And with that, his darkness faded to be replaced by a different one: the darkness that her subconscious was…

"Silver! How nice to see you again!", exclaimed the innkeeper in Maia as she saw them come into the city via the Golden Road. Booskaboo had dropped them off at a nearby beach, and they had waved him off - Angela had even shed a few tears. "How did the journey go?"

"Fine, thank you. I'm sorry we didn't return anymore after going to Forcena castle… but look who we brought from there!"

"If it isn't Duran! Boy, the last time I saw you, you were four years old, and in the company of Loki and Iris, bless their souls… I see you chose to follow your father. He'd be proud of you, I know… was talking about you all the time before leaving for the Glass Island…" And, while she was talking, she lead them inside for a good meal, while outside it was darkening rapidly. "Stay here. You can always go to King Richard in the morning…", she said after having heard their new mission over dinner.

"Thanks, you're too kind…", said Angela as the innkeeper brought them over a bottle of wine to up their magic a bit. "You know…", she said to the others as they shared the bottle of wine, drinking two glasses each, "It's people like that lady that make what we do worth while!"

"I couldn't agree more!", said Silver as she rose from her chair and prepared for the night. "I couldn't agree more…", she muttered again before falling asleep for the second time that day, only this time her subconscious was filled with colors and images.

_Greetings, my faithful readers..._

_Another update, but no interesting stories to tell. I do like wine though - by the way, it's a bottle of Forcena's own red wine (they don't have white). And day after tomorrow (19th of April) is my birthday. I will be turning 20 then (funny, because when I started this story, I was Silver's age)._

_Nothing much to say otherwise. Greetings and be sure to review!_


	28. Sweet home Forcena

The next morning, Silver awoke by Duran's shouting to Angela.

"That hurt, goddammit!", the tall fighter roared as he jumped around, clutching his head. Angela smirked as she held her cane in both hands. "You're SO gonna get it now!", he shouted as he took his sword and came to her.

"Guys… Guys! GUYS!", Silver shouted as she saw Angela's smirk being replaced by a shocked look as Duran cornered her. Duran grinned as he swung his sword down and stopped it right in front of her. This made the poor mage turn whiter than the sheets on the beds - she fainted. "Duran, was that really necessary?", Silver asked as she got out of bed and dressed for the day, seeing from the corner of her eye how Duran picked the smaller mage up and swung her over his shoulder.

"She nearly gave me a concussion, goddammit…", he grumbled. But then he saw her raise an eyebrow in amazement and answered in her place: "Yeah, I know my skull's just too thick for that… Now, we've gotta go by that damned cannon, so it's probably in her best interest she's knocked out… though I'm gonna catch all hell when she comes to…"

"You sure are!", Silver said as they headed outside, past a baffled innkeeper, to Bon Voyage's. Unfortunately, he wasn't at home, but his beautiful assistant/housekeeper offered to help them. She led them outside, and motioned for them to step into the cannon.

"He's learnt me how to use this contraption… Okay, everything's allright. Destination Forcena. You leave in three. Two. One…" Then, the two fighters felt the gunpowder below them ignite and the force of the blast propel them into the air. Silver kept her arms close to her body, as to avoid any birds that might fly by and hit her. But as they descended, she stretched completely. Duran didn't, but realised why she had as soon as they hit the ground. He landed ungracefully on his back, which gave him some nasty-looking bruises, and which also threw Angela off him. As he got up from the ground and dusted himself off, glancing quickly to Angela who was coming to again, he saw her descending. She made a somersault of sorts, right before hitting the ground, which resulted in her landing on her hands, instantly using the force of impact to push herself up, turning in the air and landing very gracefully on her feet. She smiled as she, too, dusted herself off.

"That was impressive!", he said as he saw Angela cast him a death glare.

"Now, Angela, he didn't hit you, he carried you all the while, and he saved you the trouble of screaming and seeing the world grow smaller beneath you - in a very unconventional way, but still quite effective.", Silver said as she saw the death glare as well. "Besides, if you hit him again, I might feel compelled to accidentally lift your skirt while we're in the castle.", she continued as they ran across the fields, avoiding most mole bears and making quick work of the Rabites they encountered. It worked: Angela's face turned bright red in shame before turning purple as she had to promise - much against her intentions - not to hit Duran again.

"Good…", said Silver as they neared Forcena's stronghold. "I want you two to sort out your business. And for the Goddess' sake, Angela, don't flirt with the soldiers!", she said as she saw Angela blow a kiss to a guard that stood at the gates. The other guard looked at Silver curiously, but was smacked upside the head by an annoyed Duran. Silver chuckled as she heard the guard shout:

"For goodness' sake, Duran, I didn't KNOW she's YOUR girl!" She could easily imagine Duran's blush and Angela's "told you so"-grin… but then she bumped into someone and all thoughts focused on the lady she had bumped into.

"I-I'm sorry…", she started, but she was cut off by the woman.

"Duran? …No, you're not him… but you look so much like him…" And to complete the picture, Duran came rushing over to the two.

"Silver! Aunt! Are you two allright? …Honestly, I thought you two should meet, but like this?" He helped them both to their feet and motioned for Angela to come over.

"Angela, Silver, this is my aunt, Stella. She's been taking care of me and Wendy since my mom died. Aunt Stella, these are Angela, princess of Altena - a fine mage - and Silver, Champion of Pedan - a fine fighter, as you can see…", he said. The woman, that suddenly did look like family of Duran's, nodded and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you. Pedan, eh? Loki's been there too, back when he and King Richard were still in their Doragon-hunting days… But child, you look…" She paused for a while, thinking how to say it best, then continued: "You, girl, could easily be Duran's twin sister!"

"Well… eh, I'm not actually born in Pedan…" And she told Stella about waking up in Pedan, being a Mana Hero from another world, and about how she couldn't remember anything yet, while they walked to the pub to get a drink. "So you see, miss…", she concluded as they sat down and ordered.

"Just call me Stella, dear, no friend of Duran's ever called me "miss"."

"…Stella then. So you see, I feel like I should travel with Duran. We have so much in common…" Stella nodded, seeing how she and Duran both drank the same soda, after which they both smiled contentedly. "Eh, yes, a WHOLE lot…", she said as both Angela and Duran's aunt rose their eyebrows in amazement of their totally alike gestures.

"Well, I was really hoping to see you, aunt.", Duran said quickly, desperately keeping the two ladies opposite them from laughing, "You know, to tell you that I'd be gone a while longer… Did Wendy miss me much?"

"Heaps!", came a voice from the door. The next minute, something hit Duran so hard that it made his chair fall over - Silver jumped up just in time to save herself from ending up underneath Duran. "So, where you been?"

"Ah, tyke, I've missed you! I've been travelling, from north to south and from east to west. And I met these ladies on the way!", said the fighter as he sat up, holding what was unmistakably a young girl.

"Hello.", she said, turning to the mage and the other fighter. "Who're you?" Angela and Silver smiled, and Duran quickly got up from the ground and helped the red-haired child rise to her feet as well.

"This nice lady is Angela. She's a mage from Altena, and she knows some pretty neat spells!", he said. Angela extended a hand, but the girl was too fascinated by Silver to notice. "Ah yes, and this beautiful fighter is Silver. She came all the way from Pedan!"

"You look a lot like Duran…", she said.

"Angela, Silver, meet the most beautiful kid in the world: my little sister Wendy. She's got the most beautiful red hair, the cutest smile and those killer freckles - all runs in the family, of course.", he added with a wink.

"Let's hope so…", said Angela and Silver at the same time, which made Duran blush very profusely, and left his aunt and sister laughing along with them.

"That's just what Iris and I would say if Loki started bragging against us!", Stella said between giggles. Wendy wiped a few tears from her eyes, and then looked behind her to make sure Duran wasn't listening to them.

"You know, my friends say that when they grow up, they're gonna ask Duran to marry him! Are you gonna marry him?", Wendy asked the two, with gleaming innocent eyes. Angela shook her head.

"Don't think he'd like to be King of Altena …", she said. Silver, however, played along with the girl.

"Well, I would. I mean, he's soooooo handsome, and he's such a good fighter! And when we marry, you can be the bridesmaid!" And, seeing how Wendy kept back a big smile, she continued: "And we're gonna have lots of kids, so you'll be an aunt too! And…"

"What're you talking about?", Duran suddenly asked. Silver blushed even more profusely than he had, while Wendy laughed and told Duran how he should really marry "that friendly fighter lady you find so bi-you-ti-ful". Which made Duran blush again, while Angela was laughing her ass off. Stella then asked if they were going to stay the night there.

"I'd simply not forgive myself if you'd have to sleep in the inn - they're so expensive nowadays - Wendy's going to a friend's anyway, so I have a bed to spare, and a very comfy couch…"

"Does Wendy share a room with Duran?", Angela asked. Stella raised an eyebrow at that, wondering why the girl would ask, but she answered nonetheless.

"Well, there's a screen between the beds, of course, but yes, it's one room."

"Oh… I call couch then.", said Angela. "Honestly, he snores loud enough to wake up the dead!", she added as Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then… I call Wendy's bed. Not like I have much choice… I'm starting to think you do this on purpose!", she said as Angela grinned evilly.

"Why, of COURSE I do!", Angela said, slightly ironic. "I wanna see you two get together before this trip is over!"

"Hah… highly unlikely!", Silver said as they went to Duran's house for a nice lunch. But somehow she wished she was sure of that herself…

Silver ate her ham-cheese sandwich slowly, looking around a bit. She couldn't believe how neat Duran's house was!

"Stella, you keep a neat house!", she said.

"Oh, it's only neat because Duran's not around…", said the older lady, much to Angela's surprise. Silver merely nodded.

"I can imagine… must be hard, taking care of those two all on your own."

"Oh, but they help me out a lot. Duran can cook a mean dish of Mole bear stew, not to mention how good he can fix our appliances, and Wendy's taken a liking to tidying." Angela chuckled upon hearing "Duran" and "appliances" in one and the same sentence.

"Wow… Duran, a house man? …Never would've imagined such a fine fighter to be so…"

Seeing as how Angela barely managed to stop herself from saying "versatile", Silver announced that it was time to go and see King Richard.

"Hey, guys, leave your stuff here!", Duran called when they went for the door, still carrying their satchels. He kindly took the two bags from them and put them next to the stairs. "Okay, let's go."

_Greetings, dear readers..._

_After a while, I update again. This chapter surprised me in many ways, and I hope it will do the same with you. Please don't be upset if I depict Duran differently then you imagine him. _**(A/N: if you want your own Duran, go make your own fic!)**_ Besides that, I'm faring quite well. Being twenty is not all that new. Just another year to add to the memories..._

_Goodbye for now... and don't forget to review..._


	29. Imminent Darkness

The three Heroes once again walked through Forcena castle's halls: only this time, it wasn't filled with enemies. Numerous soldiers walked to and fro, greeting Duran as he passed them. Duran greeted them as well, knowing all of their names.

"Hello, Damien! …Oh, hi there, Brandon, hope you've gotten well… Hey! Gareth, where're you going without saying "hi" to an old friend!" His voice drew the attention of all the soldiers. Of course, when Gareth didn't come to him, he ran over to the much older soldier, leaving his two companions in the care of Brandon.

"Wow, everyone knows him…", Silver said as she saw several soldiers blink upon seeing her.

"Yeah… you're Silver, right? Uh-huh… thought so. Well, basically, everyone knows him since he's Loki's son. His father was King Richard's closest friend, and he was the best Knight of Gold. But then, he disappeared on the Glass Island, and then Iris died a year later… Gareth, the man you saw just then, practically raised him as a fighter. He's got his father's skill with the sword, and he's stronger than any of us. If y'ask me, he's destined to be a Knight of Gold, like his father was. But King Richard still thinks he should prove himself in other fields than the fight." He sighed. "Duran's dead set on achieving. He wants to prove himself more than anything… I'm fearing that he might choose to become a Gladiator instead of a Knight…"

"Gladiator?", interjected Silver, taken aback by the term, "How's that?"

"Well, if one of our soldiers class changes, he mostly chooses to become a Gladiator first time round, then a Swordsmaster. Or, if he wants to become a Knight of Gold, he chooses to be a Knight, then a Paladin: but only few do so. …If he chooses to become a Gladiator, he'll throw away his only chance to become a Knight of Gold…" It was then, luckily, that Duran returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, girls. Gareth's a good friend, and he usually doesn't walk away without saying hi… But anyway, shall we go?" Then, as he noticed Brandon's grin, he added: "Didn't put any bad ideas in their minds, now did you?"

"No. Not at all… I only…"

"He's just explained the system of Class change to me.", Silver rapidly interjected. "Thanks Brandon. Don't worry, I'll be fine. We all will", she added with a wink. Brandon winked back before returning to his quarters. "Eh, should we…"

"Nah, he'll be glad to see us anyway…", Duran answered her unasked question as he pushed the doors open and walked into the throne room casually.

"Duran, Silver, Angela! How nice to see that you've returned! …Did you gain Jinn's help?", he asked as he nodded to one of the soldiers standing at the doors to close them again.

"Yes, Your Majesty", Silver said as she curtseyed, "We've gained the aid of Jinn, as well as Shade's help. Oh, plus we met a huge turtle named Booskaboo!"

"Ah! Shade, the elusive Elemental of Darkness! You're truly blessed, children… Four Elementals still remain then." He stood as he showed them a map of the world. Silver was amazed by it: she hadn't imagined there to be so many areas!

"We're here…", said the king as he pointed at the drawing of a castle in the easternmost part of a large green land - clearly the grasslands. "This is where the Mana Stone of Earth is said to be.", he clarified the golden spot on the map, in the westernmost corner of Forcena. "You've visited Rolante and Wendel so far. Oh, and you've found Shade…", he said as he pointed to a golden question mark in the corner of the map. "Then there's still four Stones, and still four Elementals to aid you."

"Here's the closest one.", said Silver, pointing at a golden spot in the middle of a white continent, northeast of Forcena. "Where's this?"

"That's Altena, the Kingdom of Reason. It is home to Undine, and the Mana Stone of Water. But to get to either one of them, you must find your way through the Sub-Zero Snowfield and the Ice Maze - a treacherous place, so beware when you go there!" He then pointed at a lonely continent, west of the continent on which Forcena was situated. "This is the desert kingdom Navarre, the next closest. It's also the land of the ninjas, and they don't treat intruders to their domains kindly. But just beyond the desert is the Valley of Flames, where Salamando and the Mana Stone of Fire are.

Then, there's the Moonlight Forest", he continued, "in which the Beast Kingdom lies - Beastmen don't take kindly to humans! But you'll not need to go near their castle. This is the Moonreading Tower," indicating the golden spot, "where Luna and the Mana Stone of Moon are located. And last, but certainly not least, is the Mana Stone of Wood. It's here…" King Richard showed them the vast dark green expanse below the mountains at the border of the Moonlight Forest. "The easternmost part is called the Forest of Wonder. That's where the Mana Stone is located. You can't access it in any known way, however. But the westernmost part is called the Lampflower Forest. The elves live there, under the leadership of the Fairy King, the only man that can compete with the Priest of Light in wisdom and age. He can aid you in your search for Dryad, Elemental of Wood." He sighed. "Then, if you've gotten all eight Elementals' help, the fairy will tell you what to do. Oh, and as for your transportation…", he said as he reached inside his pocket, revealing a short whistle of sorts, "This is called the "Pihyara Flute". It will call Booskaboo to you when you play it at the ocean shore." He went back to sit down, while the three memorized his words. Duran and Angela turned already, and were about to leave, when Silver spoke up again.

"King Richard, the most peculiar man has crossed our path in Rolante…" Duran and Angela froze, knowing who she was talking about. "He knew our names, where we came from…without even having met us! I'm sure he didn't belong to the Navarre invaders…"

"Well, tell me what else made you think the man peculiar?", King Richard said, nodding slowly as he took in what she said.

"He was completely covered with armor… black and silver armor…" To her amazement, but even more to her horror, the strong King of Forcena flinched and turned ghastly pale.

"Black and silver armor! But… that's not possible… There hasn't…"

"King Richard, do you know who he is!", Duran asked, having rushed up to the throne again, followed by an anxious Angela.

"Not WHO he is, Duran, but WHAT he is… but that's not possible!" He rose again, motioning for the guards to leave. He then sat down on the stairs.

"I trust it you know the system of the class change? Two choices? Well, there are four possible outcomes. And, for every profession, those outcomes are different. For example, you, Angela, can only become Grand Devina, Arch mage, Rune Master or Magus. You two also have only four options: Paladin, Lord, Swordsmaster or Duelist. …The thing is, for most professions, there are classes that aren't spoken of, not even thought of. I can safely imagine that a Magus isn't a common chosen class in Altena - well, before Koren, of course…"

"Yes… Mother said that a Magus could only bring destruction…", Angela agreed.

"Well, likewise for a fighter's classes. The class of Duelist has been banned for all fighters ever since the Great War. Ever since Ioran the Dark, who was a Duelist in service of Pedan, opened the Mana Stone of Darkness and set the terrible plague loose on this world…" He shuddered. "But this man you tell me of… he wears a Duelist's armor…"

"Black and silver are the colors of a Duelist's armor!", Silver shouted, jumping up suddenly.

"Yes… nowadays, only Forcena and Pedan has fighters in service. But in Pedan, most choose to be either Lord or Swordsmaster, while here, Paladin and Swordsmaster are accepted. Pedan's rule is two different choices - Dark and Light, or Light and Dark - while here, only Light is allowed as last choice - Light and Light, or Dark and Light. Both are effective ways to rule out the choice to become a Duelist. …How can this be…? Unless…"

"Unless?", Duran asked, looking up to the King's troubled face.

"Unless this man was unfortunate enough to find the Mana Stone of Darkness and touch it… it immediately turns classes. For example, if a Swordsmaster would touch it, he'd become a Lord. Likewise, if a Paladin would touch the Stone, he'd become a Duelist indeed… Of course, that would be if he survived…", King Richard finished grimly.

"…This is weird indeed…", Silver said. "I doubt it we'll be able to fight him next time we meet him, but that knowledge can help us if we were to fight… Thank you, King Richard. Goddess bless!"

"Goddess bless, children…", said the King as he took his place upon the throne again. "And good luck with your class change!", he added as the doors opened.

"We'll choose right, my lord.", Duran said as he exited last. Silver and Angela had curtseyed and thanked him for his blessing, and were now waiting for their companion at the door.

"A Duelist…", Silver mused as they went out onto the courtyard.

"Weird…", Duran said. "King Richard made it very clear that Duelists are despised. Why would anyone choose to become one then?" He sighed. "I'd sure as hell not."

"Right you are!", said Angela. But Silver had grown quiet. She pondered silently about what all the recent revelations could mean to her. Duran noticed and slapped her on the shoulder - softy.

"C'mon, let's go to my house… some relaxation will do us good!"

_Greetings, my faithful readers..._

_My exams start right about now, so this is basically an update telling you that I will not update for another month. I cannot type new chapters while studying..._

_I do hope you like this chapter. The black and silver armor is something to remember(wink)..._

_Goodbye for now, and until we meet again..._


	30. This burning inside

That night, after having eaten some of Duran's amazing Mole bear stew - "This is so delicious, I can't believe you made it!", Angela exclaimed during dinner, making Duran very angry - the three relaxed. Silver had helped Stella around a bit, with Wendy being at her friend's, and Angela had sat, drawing figures in the air with Wisp's light. To the two fighters' annoyance, she drew "Duran Luvs Silver" or "Silver ADORES Duran" in the air whenever she caught them slacking off (Duran secretly put Tabasco over her stew, but she didn't notice). Silver caught sight of a peculiar calendar hanging on the wall.

"Stella… this is a weird calendar…" Duran suddenly realised that her sense of time had to be different and took the calendar off the wall, bringing it to her.

"That's just our system of days and weeks. See? Every week has seven days: one for each Elemental save Shade and Wisp, and the seventh day is Mana Holy Day, a day of worship and rest. Every month has seven weeks: the last Mana Holy Day is the most important day of the month, since it's the Holy Day of the Holy Week. And every year has seven months. The last day of every year is a day on which the Elementals shower the lands with every last bit of power they have, since they've been steadily gaining power throughout the year."

"Oh…", Silver said, noticing how she suddenly had remembered her own irregular system of time. "Mine is much more complicated… so I'll spare you. Eh… what day is it today?"

"It's now the fourth day of the second week of the third month.", Duran said, with an air of knowledge.

"Hmmm… Let's see, that's two times 49 days, plus 7, plus four… that makes 109 days! On my world, it would be the nineteenth day of the fourth month… wow!"… Hey, what's this mean?", she asked as she pointed to a circle around the third day of the third week.

"Well, uh…", Duran said with a blush, motioning for her to come closer, and then whispering in her ear: "Don't tell Angela, but that's my birthday. I'm becoming 18 then…"

"Neat!", she whispered back, "Wait, third day, third week, third month… that would be twenty-fifth of… Oh my!", she said a bit too loud.

"What's wrong with that day?", Duran asked, looking over his shoulder to see if Angela was listening - she wasn't, she was too busy drawing again ("Duran wants to kiss Silver" now stood in the air).

"Duran, my birthday is the twenty-fifth day of the fourth month… that would be the third day of the third week of the third month here…" She grew silent. "Duran, I'll become 18 then as well…"

"Wow, how much would we have in common?", he mused, before stifling a yawn. "I'm going to sleep… be quiet when you come upstairs!", he said as he rose and went to the stairs.

"Wait! I'm coming too… better get an early night, eh Angela?", she said to her companion that watched her run over to the stairs to take her satchel with an expression of amazement.

"Behave!", she said to the two before returning to the drawing she was making. To Silver's disdain, the words above her now said "Silver and Duran are the couple of the century!" Silver quickly swiped her hand in front of her before following Duran up the stairs. She grinned as she saw Angela's drawing flicker and disappear, leaving the mage to wonder if her magic reserves were depleted.

Silver was pleased to find Wendy's bed having the softest pillow and the plushest blanket. She quickly put on her nightgown and tucked herself in neatly. She heard something fall on the other side of the screen, however, and quickly tossed back the cover, sitting up.

"Duran, are you allright?"

"Yeah… don't come round that corner!" A few grunts, a string of curses ("Duran! Hold your tongue!", Stella shouted from downstairs) and what sounded as Duran tossing things onto his bed later, he appeared from behind the screen.

"Sorry, I tripped while putting on some new underpants… Hey, don't do that, it makes me feel uncomfortable!", he shouted as he caught Silver giggling.

"It's your own fault, I've never seen anyone wear briefs like those…", she said between chuckles. "Cute, though… The Rabites, that is.", she said as she marvelled everything but the Rabite print on his underwear. He looked sleek in the soft light shining from the candle on the bedside table, and his red hair shone. "He's so handsome he'd never manage to look ugly!", she voiced in thoughts before she even realised just how handsome she thought him to be. But, judging from the looks he cast her, she wasn't the only one that was thankful for sight.

"…Good night, Duran…", she said as she started to feel edgy again. But this time, Duran didn't feel at all uncomfortable. He sat down at the foot end of her bed.

"Aww, you're not going asleep already, are you? I wanted to talk some more!"

"About what then?", she said as her uneasiness ebbed away when he shivered in the early spring cold and put on his shirt again. "At least he's not that… naked… anymore!", she mused.

"Well, about… For example, why were you not surprised to see Wendy?"

"Ah…" She smiled and let her legs slip out from underneath the covers - noticing Duran swallow, she mentally grinned - and sat facing him. "Your little sister, Duran, looks just like a female version of my little brother! When your aunt said we could be twins… well, Wendy and my brother could easily be twins, too!" She smiled faintly. "Duran, I've been thinking… what King Richard said about the black and silver armor…"

"Yeah, what of it?" Duran looked at her, her sad face and her hesitation, and suddenly knew what made her think of it. "You mean…"

"That dream, a week ago, where I saw a mirror image of myself - you - and me fighting side by side… Duran, you were wearing white and gold armor. But I… I was wearing black and silver…"

"Silver… Hey, you don't have to…"

"But I do!" Silver's eyes suddenly filled with tears, glittering in the faint light the candle spread. "Duran… At least one of us should choose Light first. That should be you." She paused for another moment, during which Duran was going to protest, but Silver quickly put her finger over his mouth, effectively silencing him.

For him, it was like she froze him. All he felt was the feeling of her fingertip on his lips: no more. He relished it. But then, she let go, and looked at him curiously.

"Why should it be me?"

"Brandon told me about your wish to become a Knight of Gold. He fears you might choose Dark - which would ruin your chance to fulfil your wish!" She moved closer to him, all the while looking directly into his eyes. "Promise me you'll choose light! Promise me… please…"

"I promise!" He smiled at her, moving closer to her as well until they were nearly nose to nose. It was then that they felt the strange feeling again: the unease struck them twice as hard as it had before, making their insides burn.

"Uh… we should go to sleep now…", Silver stammered, suddenly very aware of the way her nightgown wasn't covering her legs. Duran merely nodded, moving away already. But Silver, fuelled by the fire that took her over for a split second, rose, grabbed hold of his hand and kissed him - although she managed to give him a quick peck on the cheek instead of a lingering kiss. "Goodnight!", she said, hoping desperately he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Uh-huh… Goodnight…" Bravely trying to hide the multitude of feelings rushing over him - shame, desire, relief, slight anger even - he moved back behind the screen, pulled off his shirt again, crawled between the sheets and closed his eyes. In sleep, his mind still churned, but the one thought that reigned supreme, was: "She kissed me!"

- - - Dream sequence (Silver's, duh) - - -

She stood tall, a large hat concealing her face from the outside world, three blood-red feathers softly swaying on the gentle spring breeze. It was spring in Forcena, and everywhere she could look, there was blossom. The scent of humid earth was replaced with that of bloom and growth. She could see the world - could the world see her? - and felt at ease. A hand rested on her shoulder. The hand of a Paladin. Her own Paladin, to be precise. Duran. He was no longer a mere mercenary, but his cause had gained such noblesse, such grandeur, that she dared not speak of her own reason.

"I became what I am to protect you. Because you're the only one in this entire world who I love. No one else…"

She looked at him, at his handsomely stern face, framed by the most bleached brown hair - his features softened only for her. And then, the scenery faded into another, and his face became that of a man she didn't know.

"You don't look like a Duelist." The voice she recognised, but the rest was a haze to her mind, and she found herself unable to remember the face.

"Hmph! Who cares about looks when the innermost part is the one that is important? A treasure is often found in a marsh. A marsh doesn't look like it has a treasure hidden in its clutches, or does it?"

"Are you saying that you harbour something special?"

"I'm saying that looks can deceive, sir. Care to see how much?" She charged at him, and suddenly, the scenery changed again, but this time she changed as well.

"Duran!" There is nothing, but she could perceive his thoughts.

"Where… where…" Her name, endless questions, and undoubtedly love…

"Duran, I'll never ever forget!"

"But perhaps…", a female voice resounded in the black, and an image of radiance appeared from the horizon, "Perhaps you should not remember… Perhaps you should not feel empty… perhaps…"

- - - - - -

Silver awoke with a start to see that the sun had already risen - meaning they should leave. She heard Duran's snoring come from the other side of the screen, and went over there to wake him up. But what she found was a mess of clothing, several sheets of paper, and in the middle of it, one soundly asleep Duran, his sheets trampled at the end of the bed, the only things covering him being his Rabite briefs and a sheet of paper, which read…

Silver quickly turned red as she saw what was written on the sheet of paper that covered his stomach, quickly taking it away - but something stopped her from tearing it apart.

It read: "Love is a natural red-head. And gives kisses that set me on fire."

_Greetings, my dear readers..._

_I am back with some developments of the storyline that I am sure will intrigue many of you. _**(A/N: they surely intrigued me!)**_ This to apologize for my lack of updates over the past few months. In ten chapters' time, you may expect a near-death experience of one of our heroes, and revelations to Kevin and Angela._

_In other news, I have passed my second year. I can now start the first year of the second part of my further education! _**(I passed as well, but I'll just be starting my second year. Damn them!)**

_Greetings for now, and enjoy the story... _


	31. From heated moments to cold lands

Of course, Angela wasn't surprised to see that Silver came downstairs for breakfast first.

"And, how was sleeping only feet away from "Lover Boy"?", she said, ignoring the arching eyebrows of Stella.

"I slept like a rose… how'd you ever get the idea he snores, Angela?" With a "Hmph!", the princess had turned around. "How 'bout you? Was the couch soft?" She couldn't help but grin as the mage rubbed her lower back with an expression of pain and didn't even bother to answer the questions asked. Luckily, Duran came downstairs then, sniffing the aroma of eggs and bacon.

"That smells delicious, aunt, can I have an omelette too? …Hey Silver, sleep well?"

"Yeah…", she said as she sat down next to her. "I don't understand how Angela got the idea you snore, Duran, because you don't - at least, you didn't snore last night." She spoke, but she wasn't looking at Duran. She was taking the paper she had picked up off him earlier, and held it under the table for Duran to see. He blushed - Angela mistook it for a reaction to Silver's remark - and nodded softly. He knew that she wouldn't speak of it as long as Angela was with them, but at least she didn't look upset or something…

"You'll have to go by cannon again if you want to go to Maia, dear." Stella said as Duran ate his omelette quickly. "The bridge is still out. Altena's threat hasn't been forgotten, so King Richard decided to wait rebuilding the bridge until Altena's aggressiveness has subsided."

"Good idea - they can't enter it any other way.", said Duran with a full mouth. Angela, disgusted by the mere sight of it, slapped him upside the head as she rose from her chair and walked outside after thanking Stella for her hospitality. Duran's aunt said it was no trouble at all and went outside as well, to get Wendy - the friend Wendy was staying with, was a friend of the family since her mother and father both had known hers. Silver gladly took the opportunity to talk to Duran.

"It's not…", Duran started, wanting to avoid seeing her angry at all costs, but the part sad, part happy look on her face surprised him.

"Duran… please…" Her eyes gleamed in suppressed feelings, struggling their way to the calm surface to disturb it, but she wouldn't let them. "I know… me too… but it shouldn't… we shouldn't…" She sighed deeply. "I shouldn't…"

"S-silver…", he shakily started. "You… you think we shouldn't… fall… in love?"

"Not now.", she whispered as she rose from her chair, looking at him intently. "Not now. Not with each other."

"No, it's wrong what you say…", said Duran, his voice suddenly soft and low. "It's not "not now" that you think… your mind is saying "not yet". And those two are totally different things…" He took her hand in his. "Say it. Say you want to, but you're just not ready now."

"I… I want to… yes, I want to love you… but there's still so much uncertainty… now is not the right time… someday, maybe…", she said as she found her mind entranced by his actions. They leaned into each other, slowly closing their eyes… until Angela's voice broke their trance.

"Say, you two, are we going or not!", she called from outside, impatiently tapping her staff against the wall. Duran let go of her hand quickly and Silver shook her head quickly as she hurried outside, but not before nodding at Duran - meaning that she had been sincere.

One cannon-ride later, the three found themselves in Maia again. Their presence wasn't as much noticed as the previous times they had been there - even though they fell from the sky this time. As they got up and dusted themselves off, Silver found that her necklace had been damaged - her new lifestyle was too much for the delicate jewel. Signalling for the two to wait, she ran into the armor store and asked if they could repair it. To her disappointment, the salesman told her that it was a far too delicate piece to even try and fix it.

"If Altena wasn't hostile nowadays, I'd suggest their craftsmen. They are half-elves, so they should be able to… Maybe in Jad?" But she wasn't heading there. She thanked the man for his advice and ran out again.

"Said he couldn't fix it. Advised the Altenan craftsmen for their part elven abilities. Lucky we're going there, ain't I?"

"Your luck extends beyond that", Duran added with a wink. Angela wanted to tease him about that, but a quick gesture of Silver made Angela stop. The mage silently started to wonder what it was exactly that had happened that morning - "Those two are out of it ever since they woke up! Wonder what's wrong…"

They walked towards the secluded beach where Booskaboo had dropped them off, where Duran took out the Pihyara flute, put it to his lips and started to play. The mysterious melody that flowed from it almost automatically faded over the ocean… but as it grew softer, the sounds of splashes grew louder, and Booskaboo neared them enough for them to climb on his back.

"To Altena's shores!", Duran said as he sat down in the middle of its shell. The response was a nod and a shout ("Boo!"), followed by a gentle rocking motion as he swam out into the ocean again. Silver leaned back, enjoying their friend's speed while she watched over the ocean. It was then that she heard two - no, three - voices in her head, all curious about what had happened earlier.

"Silver, what happened to Duran just then? I couldn't seem to catch onto his thoughts - as though some force higher than me was shutting me out!", asked the other fighter's fairy, immediately followed by her own.

"Silver, I couldn't catch onto your thoughts back there… what happened? How did you shut me AND this world's fairy out!" Silver wanted to reply when she heard another voice in her head: Angela's.

"They were about to kiss… I saw through the window… Silver, I hate to tell you this - not that I was prying - but I could sense your emotions… I prayed to the Goddess that it wouldn't be love, but…"

"I was right then… Angela, Duran's…", she started mentally, but Angela raised a hand and muttered a spell before turning back to Silver mentally.

"He can't hear us now… I know he is starting to love you. I felt it, even last night as you two sat on your beds. It's the disadvantage of being bound together mentally by a fairy. I didn't wanna see him look at you all the time! But, as much as I hate to admit it… you're starting to as well…" She sighed audibly.

"What do you mean by that!"

"Silver, it's hard for me to see this happen to you two because I'm starting to feel left out. The bond between you and Duran is strengthening by the second - very slowly. Our friendship ties are all that really keep us together as a band of heroes… but what if that proves to be insufficient?"

"Angela, it will never be.", Silver said as she drew a little shape in the air - her head formed out of a dark blob - and made it drift over to Angela. "As long as we're friends, as long as we stick together, there's nothing that can drive us apart. Where would we be without you? You're a superb mage, a very cunning fighter too with that cane, you think most rationally of the three of us, and you know that you're worth it to be a Mana Hero." She smiled and stepped over to sit in the gap between Duran and Angela, which - to Silver's delight - wasn't as large as before. "We're the very best! No matter what!", she said out loud as she saw Duran look up to her.

After what seemed like mere minutes, but were instead hours spent swimming across the ocean, Booskaboo dropped them off at a snow-covered shore near a small city, and gladly swam away from the icy waters, leaving the Mana Heroes on a new continent.

"This is Elrand, the only city where my mother's evil cannot reach. The people here gave me a chance to escape to Jad after Mother wanted to kill me and use my soul for the Mana Stone…"

"Hey, but wasn't the Mana Stone of Water opened already? Why would anyone want to open it twice?", Duran said in a moment of clear thinking.

"You've got a point there…", Silver said. "Can't think of a reason… but I think we'll find out why they'd want to re-open an already opened Mana Stone when we head out into the snowfields…" She then turned to Angela. "Do you know much about those snowfields?"

"Only that they're easy to get lost in, they're a real maze. But the path through rests in every Altenan mage's head - there's a simple spell that leads you." She motioned for the weapon and armor shop. "We should check out the equipment they have here before we head out…"

"Okay, we'll do that", said Duran, eyeing his Half Plate armor with disgust as an enemy attack had loosened the metal plates on the sides. Silver agreed, also thoroughly sick of her own Half Plate armor since it clung to her - the leather had accustomed itself to her body in the intense heat of the volcano's inner maze. Angela nodded as well, glad that her companions wanted to be as secure as possible. She silently looked around before entering, just to make sure no one had recognised her, and then quickly dashed inside, to the waiting warmth of the store.

Greetings, my loyal readers… 

_After a long while, I update again. I apologise for the delay, but it was a very turbulent vacation – still is, actually – and my boyfriend is more possessive than ever. He lost some weight, I think that explains it all._

_On another note, I've also been having a bit of a writers' block, so updates will generally be delayed until my inspiration returns. I hate it._

_Goodbye for now, my readers… and don't forget to review…_


	32. When Hell is already frozen over

"There! That's much better!", Silver said as she and Duran both exited wearing a brand new Plate armor (a fully plated one this time), while Angela sulked. "Oh, come on, Angela, at least you won't have to worry about the cold!" For after them followed the mage, for the first time in her life dressed in a long skirt, the edges furry.

"I will kill the inventor of skirts like this!", she said as Duran chuckled. But she didn't talk about it anymore when they went outside the village. And with reason, because the first thing they encountered threw in a batch of pitchforks along with a volley of bubbles that clung to them like bees to a bright flower. Silver groaned as the thing came directly at her, shouting something she couldn't comprehend. A quick blow to the head sent it reeling back, directly into Duran's reach: the other fighter slashed it across the back, and the whole thing ended in the poor thing's last bits of energy disappearing into Angela's Evil Gate. Silver sighed as she brushed the bubbles off her arms and legs.

"What was that thing, and what did it just use on me?"

"That thing is called a Sahagin," Angela said, "it's a sort of frog-like creature: the spell's called Bubble Bop. There's other animals living here… like Sea Serpents, Pakkuns, and of course those nasty non-human mages we saw in Forcena. They're in their natural environment here, so beware! They'll be about ten times stronger than before."

"Ha! I'm at least twenty times stronger than before!", Silver exclaimed. She rushed off beyond the trees, immediately engaging in battle with two Sea Serpents and a Pakkun Lizard, aided by Duran who had rushed in right behind her. Angela stayed behind, chanting Evil Gate again. Her mind was rapidly tiring - she didn't care as long as she had the two fighters to back her up as soon as she would have depleted her magical reserves.

"Oh god, that is disgusting!", she said as Silver repeated her "escape from the Pakkun's belly" again. Silver merely grinned and hit one of the Sea Serpents right when it was about to attack Duran. Duran grunted as the thing bumped into him, but he found himself able to finish both Serpents off with one final swipe of his sword. Silver chuckled as she saw Angela's expression of nausea as she wiped a bit of Pakkun blood off her forehead, and she noticed Duran shoot her a look that was half smile, half sigh.

"Now, now, Angela, I can't walk around with monster fluids on me all day, now can I?" Then, softening her features and showing more compassion with her companion, she continued: "Be glad, Angela, that you'll never have to worry about blood on your hands as long as you can use magic. My hands are covered with it. No, not visibly now, but I can feel it on them. Your hands, however, are still clean. I hope they'll never have to be like mine."

"I hope so too…", Angela agreed. She followed the two fighters, right to where their next opponents were waiting for them.

"Make sure they never have to.", she said mentally to her friend as she charged into the line of fire, ready to take the incoming hit. "Choose right: you know what I mean."

"My lord, a problem has arisen…", Koren said as he looked into the viewing glass, in which he saw his master's appearance.

"A problem?", the snake-like hissing slowly spelled out. "What then?"

"The three Heroes are in Altena, and on their way to the Mana Stone of Water. Undine is a very benevolent spirit… that, and my research proved that the Mana Stone of Water is of no use to us as it is. It is indeed opened, but the energy's directed towards the welfare of Altena, more specifically of its heirs…" He smirked a second before concluding: "The Stone's energy waves will aid Princess Angela and her two friends."

"Can you subvert the Stone's energy?"

"No, I cannot. Only those connected to the Mana Stone of Darkness can perform such spells. Perhaps the Darkshine Knight can… after all, some of the True Dark Force seeped into him when he touched the Stone…"

"You are not one to wish, Koren. But seeing as you proved to be weak in other departments as well…" Koren winced upon hearing this, knowing his failure would never be forgotten in the eyes of his master. "The Darkshine Knight will be there shortly. As a matter of fact, he's just left your castle, and is heading towards Undine's Caves as we speak…"

"I thank you, my lord, for your trust."

"Do your best to live up to my expectations, Koren, or I'll give you the curse that I've given the Darkshine Knight…" With that last sentence spoken, the viewing glass became empty, and only Koren's reflection could be seen in it. He shuddered, remembering well the curse that the True Dark Force was, and returned to weaving his incantations around the castle, ensnaring all those that lived in it.

"Hey, you guys, I think I saw something down there!", Silver shouted as she directed her two friends towards a passageway that seemed to be a dead end. "Seemed like… metal…"

"Metal? But we haven't met anything made of metal. Unless…"

"Unless someone's trying to get to Undine before us!", Duran shouted, running in the direction Silver had marked. He breezed through the enemies, making short work of them with Silver's aid, and found a fork in the road. He didn't seem to be pleased with the sight of it, though.

"What's the…", Angela started, but she was cut short by Duran's hand being put over her mouth.

"It's the Darkshine Knight…", Silver whispered. "It's as if he's looking for something."

"Undine, I bet.", Duran whispered back. "Fairy, can you feel Undine's presence?"

"I can. She's that way…", the fairy said, making clear to Duran that he would have to take the right road if he wanted to reach the Elemental.

"Tell her to hide herself. That guy's probably gonna hurt her, or put her against us, like he did to Jinn. Tell her that we're on our way…" After conveying that the message was delivered, the fairy told Duran that she had felt another presence seeking for Undine.

"Okay, he's gone… let's head him off!", Angela said as she got up from the side of the road again and went ahead. She followed the right path until she saw the Darkshine Knight standing with her back turned to them. That changed, however, when he heard the three approaching.

"The three Mana Heroes.", he remarked dryly. "Come to get Undine's aid, have you? Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you from doing that."

"Hmph, I'd like to see you do that!", Silver snorted, backed by her two friends. "But hey, evil's known to get its plans crossed by heroes. And boy am I going to cross your plans!"

"They aren't mine. My lord has heard about you, Lady Silver," he sneered, sarcasm dripping off his words, "and he's quite… impressed. Annoyed too. He thinks you're even more of a nuisance than the other two!"

"Good to know. Tell your master that I'm annoyed with him too, but that he doesn't scare me. Tell him to show his ugly monster tail near me any time!" Silver replied boredly. "Now get out of our way, there's an Elemental to befriend."

"I don't know you, child…", he said, his voice suddenly no more than a whisper, "But I can see Duran picks his friends rather sloppily. The high and noble son of a Knight of Gold in the company of a mere wench with a…" To his surprise, he was stopped short by a sword pointing directly at him. Silver had drawn her blade, swift as the wind, followed by Duran. "…sword. Hmph, I can see I'm wasting time! I bid you farewell - and this time, I'll make sure you don't live to tell the tale!" He walked away from the three, but not before letting three of his creations loose, three Machine Golems.

"Aw, come on, I've already fought these!", Silver said as she hit the one closest to her, barely avoiding the missiles it fired at her. Duran was less fortunate and got hit, while Angela was busy casting Evil Gate. Her spell, when it finally came - Shade apologised quickly before unleashing the spell - didn't damage the machines as much as they'd hoped it would. But, what was infinitely worse, they countered with magic of their own. Great bolts of lightning shot down from the skies, striking each one of them. Silver grunted as she got up, wiping some blood off her cheek. Suddenly, it came to her.

"Angela, cast Gem Missile!", she shouted as she swung at the closest of the three golems.

"What for! Spells only cause it to retaliate!", the mage shouted back as she tossed her a Poto Oil.

"Just do it, Angela…" Silver rubbed a bit of the Poto Oil on herself and found it refreshing her, healing her wounds. She passed it on to Duran, who got the idea and nodded to her.

"I know the timing now.", he said as he readied himself as well. Then, it clicked for Angela too. She chanted with all the power of her mind now, calling for Gnome with new fervor, and the way the Elemental responded was new to her. Not one, but three diamonds appeared, two of which were occupied by the fighters. When a great shockwave erupted from Angela's hands, the diamonds burst. Silver jumped first, nearly slicing her robot in half, effectively rendering it helpless. Duran followed a fraction of a second later, cutting the armor off the robot, then turning back and finishing it off with a blow to its inner mechanisms. The third one was stumbling, the shards of diamond that got stuck in it short-circuiting his inner parts. Smoke came out of it, and it collapsed into a useless pile of metal at Angela's feet. The mage sighed as she realised the fight was over, but then tensed.

"Silver," she said, "something's wrong…" And then she realised what had happened. Her face contorted into a mask of fear and shock. Silver realised it too.

"He wasn't after Undine, he was after the Stone's energy.", she said as she ran onward, into the caves that harboured the Water Elemental and the stone it guarded. Indeed, a black hand mark was visible at the base, and the waves of energy the Stone emitted were pitch black.

"It's almost as if the Stone's energy has been… I don't know, converted?", Duran said.

"It has… god, how could I be so stupid!", Angela exclaimed as she sank to the ground in defeat. "How could I have let this happen!"

"Don't feel sorry for this, Princess Angela", a voice came from an invisible force. "After all, it was not your duty, but mine to protect the Stone, and I have failed…"

Greetings… 

_Nothing much to say, except that I love my boyfriend/fiancé and hope that we'll have a nice start of term day after tomorrow… Oh yeah, and really weird things will soon start to happen… because in ten chapters…_

**_"Carlie!", Silver said amazed, "What're you doing here?"_**

****

**_…while Duran and Silver healed each other. Carlie watched in amazement as the two fighters lovingly touched each other with the light._**

**_"Angela, miss, Duran and Silver are acting really funny... what's going on?"_**

****

So there you have it. But ten chapters is a long time, and you'll have to wait a bit for the full story. Yes, you do. 

_I will leave you now, my faithful readers… oh, and don't forget to review… it's the only way Durey-kun, my much neglected co-author and spell-corrector gets laid fed._

_Greetings…_


	33. A matter of Class

"Undine!", Angela shouted as she saw the tiny mermaid figure float next to the Mana Stone, right in front of her. "Oh gods! If anything can be comforting in times of distress, it's to see you're allright…"

"Thanks for worrying for me, Princess. I was worried about you, too, you know… your mother nearly used you as a sacrifice to subvert the Mana Stone's energy, I heard!"

"Yes, she nearly did, but that's a long story…", Angela said. "H-how has she managed to do this without using a human soul?"

"It was the power of the Mana Stone of Darkness…", Undine sighed, and Silver blinked. She stored the bit of information, but not before giving Duran a distressed look. "It's sheer darkness is enough to make even the Mana Stone of Light pulse black. But…"

"But you never thought it would be evil?", Silver completed the unspoken sentence. Undine bit her lip and nodded. "Actually, or so Shade's telling me, it is only evil when it is surrounded by evil. Hmmm… guess that makes the number of places where it could be limited, doesn't it?"

"And I have the feeling that where we find the Stone, we'll find Koren…", Angela whispered.

"And that Darkshine Knight!", Duran shouted. "Goddess forsaken freak he is!" He fumbled with his hair a bit - it seemed to cool him down, fortunately. "Sorry, Undine."

"I understand. Silver - that's your name isn't it? - why are you angry at them? Koren and the Darkshine Knight haven't done you any harm…"

"I fight with Duran and Angela. They are my friends, and anyone who harms my friends, will taste my wrath." Silver smiled as she looked at the other fighter and the frail mage. They smiled back, knowing just how true her words were. "I'd rather die than see them harmed!", she concluded, which made Undine smile softly.

"A true friend… Yes… now, the fairy told me that you've come to seek my help. I'd gladly assist - with my Stone's energy released, there's not much to guard anyway. I can help you. Especially you, Angela. My magic will soon grace your mind."

"I can hardly wait!", Angela replied with a grin. But her grin soon turned into a smirk as she realised something. "Duran, Silver, have you felt something too? I mean, right after the fight, didn't you feel a bit queasy as well?"

"Come to think of it, yes…", Silver answered, and Duran simply nodded. "…Hey, wait a minute! Angela, you are so right!"

"Huh? What am I missing?", Duran exclaimed as Undine cheered and disappeared into the realm where her friends resided with a mere flick of her wrist. The three exited the cave quickly, as if they were chased. Angela ran ahead, followed by Silver who pulled Duran along.

"Duran," Silver explained while they ran through the enemy ranks, only killing the monsters if their path was blocked, "what level were you before the fight?"

"Seventeen, why?", he replied.

"Well, we were too. We've all gained a new level, Duran. Level eighteen." Duran nodded, then slowly a smile crept onto his features.

"You don't say!", he said as they made a run for Elrand. "Then… then we should find a Mana Stone!"

"Well, that settles it.", Angela said, "We're off to Palo!" The three ran through Elrand, but suddenly found themselves confronted with the smell of a good meal. Three stomachs grumbled: Silver laughed as she and Duran went to the inn to eat dinner and get a good night's rest, followed by Angela, who didn't like to stall but found herself unable to ignore her hungry and tired body.

The next morning, Silver found that the other two were still asleep, to her surprise - usually she was the one that awoke last. She took the opportunity to take a quick shower, after which she sat down on the edge of her bed and pondered about her class change again.

"It's weird how I still am not sure… If I choose Light, I'll still be like Duran. Exactly the same. But if I choose Dark, then… I don't want to be a Duelist!" Her thoughts went on for a while longer until she heard Duran yawn and turn around. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if he was awake already, but he still seemed to be sleeping. She went outside for a while then came back for breakfast. Duran was awake by then too, and was eating breakfast silently. Silver sat down next to him, wondering if it was the class change that had made him so demure.

"Hey…", she said - softly, since Angela was still asleep.

"Hey.", he replied. "Been thinking, have we?" he continued. "Fairy told me you're still unsure about your class change. You don't have to, you know…"

"And you? You remember your promise, right?"

"Milady," he said as he took her hand gently, and at that point even he was unsure if he was really kidding, "I'd die for you, so choosing Light over Dark is but a small sacrifice…" For a moment, he wanted to plant a kiss on her cheek, but he wasn't sure she'd appreciate that. So he gently raised her hand to his lips. Silver blushed as a feeling - "Love", a voice in her head said, and to her surprise it was Angela's voice telling her - rushed from her hand to the rest of her body.

"Duran…", she whispered as she shoved her breakfast aside, looking over his shoulder to make sure Angela was still asleep. "I'm…" She looked at him keenly, and found him returning her gaze. Then, as on impulse, she took his hand and gently pressed a kiss on it. "Last time I did this, it was for fun. This time it's for friendship. Next time I kiss you, it'll be for love. …But whatever happens, we mustn't let Angela notice. She feels left out as it is…"

Duran nodded, he understood. They finished their breakfast in silence, not even noticing Angela had joined them until she sighed deeply after having finished. The three called Booskaboo, and even their trip was silent, save for the ever present sounds of the ocean: splashing, the soft sea breeze, the seagulls that flew over them. No words were spoken, at least no audible words.

_I'll choose for her… I can't let her down… she told me she loves me, I know she does!_

_I must protect him like I promised. I will, and I will love him back!_

_Those two… I'd better make sure they stay focused! I'll make Mother proud with this change, at least, the Mother she used to be…_

Booskaboo dropped them off on the beach near Palo, and they waved him off with as much feeling as they had done before. But the atmosphere grew more and more tense as they scaled the Path to the Heavens once again. Every enemy they took care of was one step closer to their imminent choice. Every step they took was one they could never take back. And every word spoken was one that would linger for the entire duration of their trip.

Silver was especially fierce in her battles: no Needle bird stood a chance. The Chibi Devils all dispersed when they saw her approaching. Even the Armor Knights in the Corridor of Wind were shaking as they saw her overcome their kin. Silver's shirt was soon covered with blood, both her own and that of the enemies. Duran saw - his own shirt was clean, he noticed, she hadn't let any harm come to him - and sighed. Then, right before they wanted to enter the cave with the Stone in them, he advised them to heal and get changed a bit.

"Silver's shirt's soaked with blood…", he argued as he motioned for the pale and blood-covered other fighter.

"No wonder!", Angela exclaimed as she saw Silver lift the shirt over her head, exposing her back - several wounds were scattered across her torso. Duran gasped and ran to her, running his hands over the marks, muttering his Heal Light spell. But then, as he had finished, Silver cursed under her breath.

"That was my last shirt!", she said, sighing in defeat. "What am I gonna do now!" Duran looked through his own stuff, but couldn't find a clean shirt to lend her, either, and Angela was no help. With a groan, Silver took her old, torn, blood-soaked shirt back and put it on again. It clung to her skin slightly, but having no other option, Silver ignored it. After putting her armor back on, the three rose to their feet and exited the cave they had rested in, going to the Stone itself. The magnificent Stone was still there, suspended in the air as it gleamed - even closed, it radiated power, Silver thought as she felt soft waves of energy ripple through her. Duran hesitated for a moment, then touched the stone. Immediately his eyes closed, his breathing grew shallow and his mind seemed to gather as a look of utter concentration came upon his face. The ground trembled as he had found his way to the power of the Stone, the power to class change. And then, he leaned into the stone, sinking to the ground as a beam of light enveloped him, changed him inside and outside… Silver could feel him changing, and she heard his amazement echo in her mind.

_This feels so warm… Silver, I chose Light for you… only for you… This feels nice… my heart…_

And then it was over. The light faded away, and Duran rose, his armor being turned from the green color that was the effect of the weird bioluminescent light that illuminated the caves to a soft light blue color, his hair no longer reddish-brown but plain brown. He smiled to her and stepped away. She smiled back, knowing that he had thought of her while changing classes. She felt honoured, in a way that she had never felt honoured before.

Angela took Silver's hesitation as the sign that she should go next. She, too, gathered her mind and focused on getting to the Stone's power. She too made contact, and the beam of light enveloped her just as it had Duran. She too chose Light, apparently, for her red dress became a beautiful burgundy one, while her hair changed from deep purple to soft pink. She didn't really smile as Duran had, but the look on her face was a contented one. Then, Silver stepped forward. She still hesitated. Angela's newfound reason suddenly screamed out to her: "Don't let her! She's not of this world! Do not let her, she might not recover!" Duran's satisfied look grew dark too as he realised that perhaps…

…but it was too late. The two Heroes saw that Silver had gently laid her hand on the Stone and that she too gathered her concentration. She had begun to change, and there was no turning back…

_Greetings, my dear readers..._

_Another chapter, and a fine one this is! Durey-kun didn't have to review this one, it is in perfect shape (mind a spelling mistake or two... three...) and I wouldn't want it any other way..._

_As for me, everything is fine. I'm now living in a studio (joy!) with my boyfriend (oh joy of joys!). It's bliss... but now I'm just having a terrible stomach ache and need chocolate... chocolate..._

_Anyway, I shall leave you read... Don't forget to review, it's a better pain killer than chocolate. I need pain relief._

_Greetings and until the next chapter... (review on what you'll think will happen next... but no matter what you think it'll be, it'll be interesting...)_


	34. The Gladiator

The Stone seemed to unfold in front of Silver: its inner reaches beautifully covered with flowers in all colors and sizes and varieties. She gasped as she treaded carefully on the road leading further into the Stone, until the place where there was a crossroads.

"_This is the place of change, my dear."_, a voice said, and out of nowhere appeared a shape that looked like the fairy, only bigger. "_This is where you choose…"_

"_Well, that's easy. I choose Light!", _Silver said, not looking up. She wanted to step in that direction, but found her road blocked by something invisible. As she looked up, the image of Duran - as he had been - stood in front of her, stopping her. He shook his head in wordless disapproval.

"_Your soul… your soul has already chosen Light…"_, the fairy said, and a tear slid down her cheek. "_That choice would have suited you… but what is done, is done…"_

"_You're meaning to say that, by letting Duran promise to choose Light, I gave up my own choice?"_

"_Yes. Although the other part of your soul chose voluntarily… I do not understand it fully either. But there is only one option for you, my dear…"_

"_But I don't want to choose Dark!"_, Silver exclaimed.

"_Look deep into your heart, dear… the choice was already apparent before you came here… yes, even when you came here. It seemed like Coincidence, mayhap, but it was Destiny."_

And Silver saw. Indeed, she had been destined to walk the path of Dark. She loved the fight, she valued the fight. That had been apparent when she had defeated the Armor Knight and the Chibi Devil in the same Corridor of Wind… She remembered well being disgusted by her drive to fight and win… she remembered having bought the Shade Statue in Byzel - unconsciously. She remembered what Shade said - although he had told her she didn't need to choose Dark. But then she remembered the dream, the shirt, the feeling of her sword in her hand. The large fairy watched as she silently turned around and walked the path of Dark, where the flowers wilted but the air was as that of the night.

Duran saw the light envelope Silver as well. He felt a bit awkward, but all doubt about her class change vanished as snow in summer as he heard her voice in his head - clear, untroubled and pure.

_It's cold… but I like it… It's dark, but I like it… Oh, Duran, how I long to protect you, even if it means… I will fight for you, I will win for you! But please… don't take the light away! Give the light to him… he is worthy to carry my light… give him… give, give…_

Duran felt her mind expand, and for the first time since they had met, their minds actually touched. A small part overlapped the other's mind. He felt her light - the feelings that belonged to him according to her, he was worthy - gently ease its way into his mind, but he felt a part of him fade from his mind and settle into hers. For the first time of his life, he felt relieved of the drive to be stronger, to be like his father. She had taken that over. Then, suddenly, before the light faded away from her, he picked up one last stray thought:

_God, I hope I look as breathtaking to him as he did to me just then_

He grinned. And then the light went away and not only did she take his breath away, she stopped his heart for a few seconds. Her red hair was no longer brown, but it was pure blood red by now. The armor she wore had changed as well: one shoulder was left bare, while the other was protected with a shoulder pad. The arm with the unprotected shoulder was completely armoured, however, and she wore bracelets on each wrist. Her leg armor was gone - the only armor she had to protect her legs, were the "skirt" made up of long bands of studded leather and the laces of her sandals that she could tie up around her shins. Something about her made him have no doubts about how lethal she was as a Gladiator, however. The way she held her new sword, perhaps, or the way she stood - ready. The next thing he knew, she ran up to him and clamped onto him, her metal cuirass pressing to his.

"Duran, I'll protect you even better as a Gladiator, I promise…", she said. "Gods!", Duran thought to himself as he marvelled her new beauty, "Even her voice has changed!"

"I know you will, Silver… I know you will…", he said as Angela cast them a look of surprise. Then the Sorceress started giggling.

"Silver, you DO realise that that skirt is even shorter than mine used to be, do you?"

"I do, and boy does it feel good to have a cool bum for once!", she joked. "Besides," she continued as she cast Duran a very naughty glance, "I have the feeling you'll be the only one complaining…" Angela's look changed from happy to horrified for a second.

"Silver! Don't you ever say that again! Poor Duran…", she said as Duran's face turned as red as her hair.

"Heh… sorry, Duran, I only meant to tease…", she said as she blushed, not daring to look at Duran. He smiled as he saw she was embarrassed herself, and decided to soothe her a bit.

"Don't worry, I was just shocked to hear you say that." In his mind, he added: "You know I wouldn't mind." Silver's expression was one of shock, and Duran felt her mind slowly, carefully, touching hers, as if to check…

"Duran, you didn't say that out loud, now did you?", she asked him mentally. He nodded. "Good, poor Angela's ears have been defiled enough today. And I know you wouldn't mind, bet you would want to keep it warm too…" Her words were bold, but her mental blush was enough to let him know she wasn't used to thinking that kind of thing either.

"Just looking will do.", he conveyed quickly as Angela cast them a quick glance to see why they were so quiet again. Silver raised an eyebrow and got up off the cold stone floor.

"What are we waiting for!", she said, "There's monsters to kill, evil guys to stop, Stones to protect and Elementals to find!"

"Yes, and I believe Navarre's next on our list.", Duran agreed. Angela made a face at that, but didn't react when Silver added:

"He'll LOVE to see you again, Angela!"

"He will most certainly NOT enjoy meeting me again!", Angela huffed as she and the two warriors - once totally alike, now different as day and night - made their way out of the caves where the Stone was hidden and into the outside world.

"Doctor, I don't understand… she didn't wake up at nine, as she's used to do…"

"When did she go to sleep yesterday, Mrs.?"

"I… I think right after she came home, that must be about 2 PM…"

"Ah, perhaps her exams have tired her. Let her sleep. But if anything unusual happens - if she stops responding to pain impulses, for example - call me immediately. She's fine, at least she is now…"

The doctor was barely gone or a boy came out of his room, headphones still on and blaring music, to go and look at his sister. Silently, he switched on the light and smiled as he saw she had a smile upon her features. But then he gasped.

His sister's hair had changed in color, subtlely but clearly. The bright mass of hair that adorned her head, the beautiful near-orange sleek strings that laid on her pillow, had become reddish. And with a shock, the boy realised that there was something more going on. Retreating into his room, he took out a book about dreams and closed his door for any intruders…

_Greetings again, my faithful readers..._

_After a long silence, I welcome you once more - and thank you for reading this rather short chapter. Brief though it is, it was extremely nice to write. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do._

_Greetings for now... and do not forget that reviewing is a virtue..._


	35. On my mind

Silver laid back on Booskaboo's shell, relishing the cool wind over her skin, slightly shivering as a few drops of water landed on her skin. Duran looked at her with awe, and tried to summarize what had happened for himself.

"Let's see…", he thought, "First I changed, and I saw her standing there, looking at me… I dedicated my class change to her… then Angela changed… and then she changed… She dedicated a part of her mind to me. And somehow she hasn't totally relinquished that part of her mind - I heard her thoughts!" He didn't even realise her mind touching his until he heard her say mentally:

"Do the fairies know?"

"I have no idea…", he said honestly. "Ask them?"

"And risk telling them if they don't know? No, let's keep this a secret…" She glanced over at Angela. "It will only help us… But shall we let Angela know? I mean… she admitted to me the other day that she felt left out…"

"Nah." Duran's reply was what she had secretly hoped it would be. "Angela's a friend, and of course I wouldn't doubt telling her in any other case, but she's keen on making us a couple… and as much as I like her…"

"I know. I understand. And…" Their thoughts were ended as the giant turtle stopped at the shore of Navarre. Angela woke up from her daze and straightened her skirt - a short but fairly decent one - before looking over to the others.

"Hey, you two, wake up! We're here!", she said as she smiled.

"What's the matter, Angie, so enthusiastic to see Hawkeye again?", Silver said in obvious sarcasm. Angela grumbled and the smile was gone. Duran laughed, and he was still laughing when the three of them entered the desert village. They didn't really draw the attention of the villagers, but one of the villagers did draw their attention.

"Hey, he looks really shifty…", Silver said to the three of them as she noticed a man in all black garb exit the pub. Angela and Duran looked at the man, who was now moving away of the village rapidly, only his eyes visible through the layers of black cloth. "Let's follow him - maybe he'll lead us to the thieves' guild!" She walked through the village, swiftly but not drawing any attention to herself. Just outside the village, the man in black stood, as if he was waiting for them to come. He looked around twice before removing his hood and scarf - it was Nikita, the half-cat half-human creature that was a friend of Hawk's.

"Hey, I see you've class changed! Hawkeye did too, he thought it was better if he changed classes - figured it would give him a better chance against Isabella."

"Ah… so he's okay.", Silver said with a smile. "We're on our way to the Mana Stone of Fire, to search for Salamando. You know the desert, right?"

"Better than anyone else! Hawk asked me to stay here and guide you - even if it was only to see him in Deen.", Nikita said while looking around again. Silver wondered silently if it were the villagers or his former ninja friends he was afraid of, but she didn't speak about it.

"Well, let's go to Deen then!", Duran concluded. He walked on, unsheathing his sword as he heard Silver do the same, and found the enemies in his path easier.

"Is this the class change's doing?", Silver's voice resounded in his head, and he wondered the same. Silver only took a few seconds with a Bulette, giving it no chance with her newfound agility and an even more aggressive battle style. Angela aided Duran with dispatching of the Cockatrice - her spell vanquished the thing before it could mature. Nikita snickered, knowing all too well that the effects of a class change were indeed radical. He guided the three through another horde of enemies, and another, until they came at a crossroad. An empty crossroad.

"Okay…", the feline thief said as he took a map out of his pocket, "the village is in that direction. Hawk said he'd be waiting there."

"Hey, Nikita, isn't it weird that there are no enemies here?", Silver asked him.

"No, actually it's one of the advantages we have here. You could call it the better of two wrongs. We're in the area that's controlled by the Thieves' Guild…", he said, which made Angela gasp and hold her staff a lot closer, "…and no monsters dare to come here because Isabella has the Sand Fortress guarded by even stronger demons. Fortunately, we're only in their area of influence, not anywhere near the Fortress itself, so we shouldn't be bothered. Deen's this way!", he said as he pointed southwards. Just follow this road and we'll be there in no time." Silver went ahead, quickly engaging in battle with another Bulette, while Angela started casting Evil Gate. Duran used his slash attack, which instantly made his adversary - a Cockatrice - mature into a Cockabird, before being hit by the Evil Gate spell and falling down lifeless. Silver's Bulette also got hit by the spell, but it took Silver three more hits to finish it off. Silver sighed as she watched the thing collapse, wiping her blood on her sword off on its side.

"If I see another Bulette today, it'll be too soon!", she exclaimed.

"Well, how soon is soon?", Duran said with a grin as the next bend in the road revealed the exact same pair of enemies. Silver groaned as she engaged in another battle with the slowest adversary she could think of, but somewhere in her heart a feeling of great joy rose when she knew - _because_ she knew - that she would be victorious.

The villagers in Deen noticed them immediately. Silver, whose aggressive fighting tactics had left her unharmed, was covered with splats of Bulette blood. Angela's hair was dishevelled, so she looked like anything but the benevolent Sorceress she was. And Duran was supported by Silver, which was a funny sight on its own. The three made their way to the inn as quick as they could, hoping they could get a good meal and a nice bath there before going to sleep. They were fortunate: the innkeeper was a friendly man who knew immediately that they weren't hostile at all.

"Welcome, good travellers! …You look like you could use a good bath and a long rest."

"Indeed…", Silver whispered as she looked at Duran's shirt, which was now covered with bloodstains that had rubbed off her onto him. "How much per night, good man?" She asked him.

"That'll be 100 gil, including dinner, breakfast, and use of my bathroom - the guest bathroom only has toilet and sink."

"Good…", Silver said, shifting Duran's weight a bit to reach into her purse and take out five 20 gil coins. This forced Duran to either let her go or fall down on top of her, and to his surprise he found himself able to drag himself to a chair without losing his balance. The innkeeper went to the kitchen, leaving the three alone for a while. Angela was first to speak.

"Silver, how come you were able to drag him all the way here? I mean, he's taller, heavier, and he couldn't even stand properly!" She looked at Duran for a moment. "No offence, Duran, but you took that last hit pretty badly."

"I did not…!", Duran started, but was then silenced by Silver mentally. To Angela, it looked as if he hesitated. "No, you're right… It hurt damn well then, but thanks to Silver, I managed."

"I'm here to serve, milord", she said in mock chivalry, and instinctively reached for his hand, wanting to press a kiss on it. Duran smiled as she didn't kiss his hand, but instead pressed it to her cheek, causing Angela to giggle. "What, you want to kiss his hand like this?" she said as she showed Angela his hand, covered with bloodstains and dirt.

"No, but I wouldn't even want to touch it!", she said before laughing out loud. Duran laughed along, knowing all too well that Silver had another reason not to kiss his hand. He knew that she thought it to be the wrong moment, and he too felt that the promised kiss would have to wait. Just when he was about to change the subject, their dinner arrived. They started eating silently, forgetting all about their previous conversation as their stomachs finally got the better of them.

That night, in the Fortress that was the home of the Navarre Thieves' Guild, the demon that was known as Isabella summoned her master to her. Jagan responded almost immediately.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about, Bigieu?", he asked, his voice calm.

"How is our Prince doing?"

"He is doing well. Our prisoner isn't, however. He has stopped feeding himself." The Earl of the Evil eye chuckled. "Perhaps, if there is no use for him after all, our Prince might allow me to feed myself with him!" Isabella laughed along with him, her eyes flashing green for a split second, turning into those of a cat.

"Indeed… at least your prisoner is behaving himself. Mine is constantly screaming, crying, giving my guards a hard time…"

"The livelier, the better. We already have the Mana Stone of Wind under our control. A pity one of our puppets has to die, but not a true problem anyway. That lady's soul is for our next move. And after our little prisoner has served his purpose - whatever that may be - we will use his soul for the Mana Stone of Nature. My spies tell me that the Mana Stones of Light, Water, and Earth are also opened. Only that of Moon is in our way after this… but that is no worry for us now." He paused, looking her over as she stood in front of him. "Why, I never did understand how such a beautiful demon like yourself should have to disgrace herself like you are doing now."

"It's all for the good of our Prince. You know that.", she responded, slowly walking over to the vampire. Jagan smirked, and an odd look of amusement crept onto his features.

"I know indeed, and every day I hope you can take your true form again. Our Prince is lucky to have a mistress like you. I must say I envy him for that - but for that alone!" With a quick nod, he disappeared again, and once again Isabella's eyes changed into those of a cat for a fraction of a second.

"You're a fool to think I could bring myself to like you, Jagan. I only care for _my_ Prince, and I will do anything to become his only lieutenant!"

_Hello, my dear and faithful readers..._

_First of all, I apologise for the long lack of news from me. Although those who read my other fics have had some material from me more recently. The truth is that I have not had any more inspiration for Silver's story until a few days ago, and the story therefor was on hold until I sorted out my writing priorities. They're still not fully sorted out, but I figured not to waste my inspiration when it came. I am now working on four (!) different fan fictions: this one, the Bound trilogy, a Dragon Ball Z fan fiction and a Final Fantasy Mystic Quest story. Plus I'm in my final year of university and my master's thesis is a burden. And exam time is coming again... so perhaps a few more updates this month and then another month of silence._

_Durey sends his regards, too - especially to all the female readers._

_Greetings, my dear readers, and please bear with me - this story will have a nice ending. And lots of suspense, fighting and love. Much love._

_And to those who feel that I need to be 'poked in the backside' a bit... review._


	36. Ninjas in the sand

"Wake up, you guys!", a voice resounded in the early morning. Silver hesitantly opened her eyes to find that it wasn't even dawn yet. But what surprised her even more, was Hawk, sitting at the table undisguised and ready to lead them to the Fire Elemental.

"Oh, Hawk, let us sleep some more…", Angela said woozily before she shrieked and sat up, clutching the sheets. "Hawk! I-I'm not… I mean, I haven't… Aaaaah!"

"Nice to see you too, Ange. Silver, you've sure improved! I mean - wow!", the thief spoke as he saw Silver come out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Where did all those curves come from?"

"Oh, shut up! …You look nice yourself.", she retorted when she saw the changes his choice for Dark had brought him. "I can't see any curves, but I'd imagine you wouldn't want me to, eh?" Hawk turned beet red at that remark, taken aback a bit by her odd humour. Lucky for him, Duran woke up just then, saving the day.

"Oh, Hawk, you're here! …Hey, what's the deal?!", he said as he saw Hawk's blush and Silver's satisfied smirk.

"Oh, nothing. Mister I'm-too-damn-sexy-to-be-bothered-by-any-taunts has finally gotten that healthy red color on his face because I made a remark about curves. No, really Hawk…" She rolled her eyes. "You look really hot." That comment made it to Angela's ears, who just came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Ignoring her friend's fits of laughter, Silver continued: "But why did you come here at the crack of dawn?"

"I saw a group of ninjas exit the Fortress. Isabella was with them." Hawk paused briefly, turning his back to the three. "And so was Jess. I've gotta go stop Isabella from killing her!"

"Correction: WE've gotta go stop Isabella from killing her!", Silver said as she walked up to Hawk, putting her hand on his shoulder. Duran and Angela followed suit, and within moments, the four of them were on their way, surprising sleeping Cockatrices and Bulettes while heading after the ninja warlock. Aided by Hawk, whose new skills gave them an extra advantage against the desert creatures, they quickly progressed.

"Hawk, where to now?", Silver asked as she gave a Bulette the final blow. "Can you still -" She stopped in mid-sentence, shaking uncontrollably. Duran saw, and he rushed past Angela.

"Are you allright, Silver?", he asked once the shaking had stopped. She nodded, shakily, but then spoke up so they could hear her clearly.

"Have any of you noticed that we are able to attack even fiercer - if we concentrate a bit longer, that is - by means of an attack charm?"

"An attack charm?", the others asked her.

"Yes, it's like an incantation, but only not using magic. It's a way to focus your physical energy into a better form of attacking. Shade told me. Use whatever phrase you would like and let your energy flow into it - that attack charm, once chosen, will stick in your mind and give you a unique attack! Now, Hawk, where to? Where have they gone to?"

"They followed the southernmost route.", Hawk said, knowing that said route would lead them to a confrontation eventually. And indeed, after two bends in the road, the four stood face to face with Isabella again.

"Oh, how nice of you to come and search your own deaths…", she said in a soft, almost sensual voice. Hawk stepped forward and spoke through clenched teeth.

"Let Jessica go." He took another step forward, but was stopped by Bill and Ben rushing in front of their new mistress.

"Hawk! Hawk, save me!", Jessica tried to yell, but she got no further than a monotonous half-whisper. Isabella turned to her, and looked at her a moment, disgust literally showing on her face, before slapping the poor girl. Angela gasped, and Silver tensed, knowing that she could have killed the slender warlock where she stood only for that one hit.

"You could at least look alive for the last moments you still are alive!" Then, remembering who stood in front of her: "Bill, Ben, take care of them. And I will not accept another failure!" She disappeared, dragging the poor desert princess with her. Hawk once more tried to go after the two, but Bill and Ben blocked his path. Silver watched them start the fusing incantation again and went to Hawk.

"Hawk, we could use your aid in this battle. Do you think you can?"

"I only care for Jessica's life.", the ninja said, and Silver nodded, understanding that his radical change of mind was due to his class change. She gave Angela and Duran a signal and braced herself for the fight that was to come. The hoarse shout the ninja - a combination of two beings - gave, was her signal to attack, alongside Duran and Hawk. Angela stood in the back, chanting Evil Gate while trying to forget the shouts that surrounded her.

"Duran, duck!", Silver shouted both mentally and out loud as she saw the combination ninja prepare to lunge at the other warrior. This drew its attention to her, however, and she barely managed to dodge one of his daggers, faintly noticing the other one scraping her arm a bit. She hit the ninja full on the face with the flat side of her sword, causing it to step back a bit, giving her time to gather her energy.

"Allright, attack charm time… Power of the true fighter, bound by the blood of the enemy on my sword, come to me now and aid me. Deceive the opponent, trick him into my trap. Let the trap close around him, a flurry of steel and blood… Aid me, Duran, let me be as strong as you…" Without saying a word, she felt the energy surge through her, a primal force that sent her reeling into the sky, making her disappear for the enemy. The ninja blinked, surprised its superior senses were failing him - and then he was hit by Silver. Again, and again, not being able to recover. Silver then descended upon him, landing sword first onto the ninja, causing it to split into two single ninjas again. One of the ninjas went after Silver, while the other seemed to gather its energy as well.

"Be careful, it's going to throw…", Hawk shouted, and before he was finished, he was hit by three shuriken, as were Silver and Angela. Duran, having hidden behind the other ninja, got lucky - the shuriken meant for him lodged into his enemy, causing the ninja to step back, nearly impaling himself on the Knight's sword. Silver watched Hawk step back as well, obviously following her example and gathering energy. But then, she saw something was wrong.

She didn't remember if it was Angela's scream, or the fact that she suddenly felt her friend's concentration falter, that made her turn around, but she saw Duran was in trouble. The ninja that was hit by his ally's attack had Duran trapped in a corner. Duran was on the verge of collapsing, she could easily tell, and the ninja was moving closer…

"NO!", she said, leaping up, using every bit of energy she had left for another attack. Her sword dug into the head of the man that was once a friend of Hawk's, causing blood to spray onto her arms and shoulders. She got up, looking at Duran before putting her hands on his forehead and healing him, leaving no wound open and no energy reserve empty. Then, knowing she had saved him, she sat down herself and watched her friends finish off the other ninja. She didn't care about the blood, or about the fact that she had just killed a human being in cold blood: her worries were of her own.

_Duran, I nearly failed you. I nearly let you be killed. I would have jumped in and taken the hit for you. I would, and I will when it is necessary._ She knew he was listening, and his answer made her smile.

"I know you will. I hope it is never necessary, and I hope I'm dead before I see you die again." She felt a wave of energy heal her, but it was the hand that Duran extended to her that mattered to her. Hawk raised an eyebrow upon seeing how much closer the two fighters had become in four days, and turned to Angela as the two of them were standing out of their range.

"What happened there?"

"Don't ask. Those two are in love with each other, but they seem to have a bit of difficulty to deal with it. …Especially Duran. You haven't seen the way they looked at each other when we had just class changed!"

"Hmm…", Hawk said as he looked at the two again, seeing Duran hand Silver something to wipe the blood off her with. "Looks like they get along much better than anyone else."

"I'm not complaining, but…", Angela started, but Hawk cut her off.

"You're their friend, they'd never stop caring for you. But you've got to understand that they can't stop what they feel because of you. Oh…", he said as he saw Silver and Duran approach them again. "Don't forget that, eh Angela?", he said with a wink. Then, noticing that Silver was looking cross, he asked her what was wrong.

"Look!", Silver said, showing him her satchel, which had a hole in it. She took out her nightgown - the fabric was torn to pieces, totally useless. "What am I gonna wear at night?!", she cried out, exasperated.

"Don't worry, if we rescue Jess, I'll buy you ten new ones!"

"WHEN we rescue Jessica, Hawk. I won't fail.", Silver said, her words sounding harsh but her face bearing a smile. "Now, if we don't get going, there won't be any "when…", so let's get moving!"

_Another update for you, my readers..._

_I will warn you again, lest you forget and send me angry e-mails that I won't read anyway. My exams are coming up, and I will probably not update again for more than a month. Maybe I will, between exams, but that would be an exception. Please don't hate me for it, and those angry e-mails may be sent when I haven't updated before, say, half February._

_Greetings for now, and enjoy reading this new chapter..._


	37. Burning with anger

"Geezes!", Duran shouted as he jumped out of the way for a Firedrake that was furiously spitting fire breath their way. Silver nearly cut its head off, before being caught off guard by another Ninja. "Look out, here comes!", Duran said as he jumped in and hit both the little lizard and the shadowy figure of the ninja. Both collapsed, clearing the road. Angela shivered, but with a smile on her face.

"I know a new spell!", she said. "And, what's better, it's one of Undine! I should make short work of those Firedrakes with this!"

"Let's hope so…", Duran muttered under his breath as they walked the narrow path that led them past countless lava pits, through a landscape that wavered in front of them - the Valley of Flames, home to Salamando. "I damn nearly lost my sword last time!"

"Aw, come on, Duran, I'll buy you a new sword once we get back, 'kay?", Silver said. "Now, which way, Hawk?", she asked the ninja that led them.

"Just follow the path…", he said as the three Heroes took care of their wounds. The path winded down a small hill that seemed to be made out of some glassy substance, since the paths were slippery at times. Another Firedrake was waiting for them, as was a Dark priest. Angela grinned and started casting.

"Undine, spirit of the wintry land of Altena, guardian of frost and snow, hear me now! Let your mighty hail fall down on those that mean us harm, let the cold of the true winter enter their hearts and freeze their souls. May your frost be our means to vanquish this evil… Ice Smash!" Immediately, large pieces of ice materialised, falling down on the Firedrake - the Dark Priest was being taken care of by Silver's "Blade Illusion", as she called it. After the cold subsided, there was no more trace of the lizard. Angela grinned. "Okay, Hawk, where should we go now?"

"There should be a golden Goddess statue just around the corner." And indeed, there were no monsters in sight around the corner, only a golden statue of the Mana Goddess at which they healed up and recorded their name. Silver sighed as she felt the soothing wave of energy wash through her, but her sigh turned into a gasp as she saw movement ahead of them.

"Come on, they're nearly at the Stone!", she said as she rushed off, followed by the others. But the sight of it halted her: Isabella held a knife to Jessica's throat. The two women stood on the other side of a bridge: one looking desperate - her eyes filled with tears that slid down her cheeks when she saw Hawk - and the other having a devilish smile.

"Ahahaha…", Isabella's laughter resounded through the searing air. "Don't come near me, or she'll die… not like she won't die eventually… AhahahahahaaaaaAAAAAH!" The laughter suddenly ended in a shriek of pain: the woman dropped the dagger and grasped her shoulder, in which a dart was lodged. Hawk rushed over to Jessica, picked her up and carried her back to the others. Isabella looked over to the group in disgust, noticing she had been caught off guard by Nikita. "You!", she shouted, "You miserable…"

"You've lost, Isabella.", he said, which caused the woman to chuckle.

"Ha… "Isabella", what a dumb name… My name is Bigieu, dear deceived boy, also known as the "Beautiful Beast"… And I've not lost!" Bearing a truly evil smirk, they saw her walk away slowly in the direction of the stone.

"Salamando!", Silver exclaimed as she ran off.

"Nikita…", Hawk started as he saw Duran and Angela follow her.

"Go, Hawk, I'll take care of her. I'll bring her to Deen, okay?" Hawk quickly nodded before speeding off, following the others. Meanwhile, Silver found the distance between her and the Mana Stone of Fire rapidly closing, but she also found that Bigieu was way ahead of her. She heard a rushing sound as she edged her way over the narrow path leading over a raging pit of fire, and saw what she hadn't dared dream of seeing. The Stone was opened, and its energy sparkled off it in the purest waves.

"What have you done to Salamando?", she asked the ninja warlock, drawing her sword, as did Duran, who followed her, and Hawk, who had just arrived.

"Salamando? Nothing, nothing at all… You're too late, Heroes, the Stone's energy has been released! It's a pity, however, that your saving my prisoner forced me to use Bill and Ben's soul to open the way, but the sacrifice of their life alone wasn't enough for me… Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go… ta-ta… ahahahahaha…" Bigieu vanished slowly, as did her laughter, although it continued to resound in the ears of the four friends. Silver sank to her knees, and banged her fists onto the stone platform over which the Mana Stone of Fire floated. Hawk, too, sank to his knees in defeat, although he didn't feel angry with himself like Silver did. Duran knew she felt she had let everyone, including herself, down: he walked up to her and sat down next to her, saying nothing out loud but instead speaking to her in their minds.

"Silver, you did your best. Don't blame yourself!"

"How can I not? I should've…"

"You should've done nothing, missy!", a voice sounded from out of nowhere. A jolt of flames rose from below them up to the height of the Stone, but where the rest of the flames died out, a few lingered, and slowly a face formed in the middle of them.

"Salamando?", Silver asked hesitantly. "Salamando, are you okay?"

"No I'm not!", he said, his voice filled with anger. "Opening my Stone without asking… Ooh, that just burns me up!", the fiery Elemental yelled as large fires erupted near him. "And the fact that she's evil really makes my blood boil!", he added as a wave of lava burst out around him. "But what's done, is done, and even I can't close the Stone again. Only the Mana Sword can do so. I take it that's why you guys came to see me, eh?" He scanned the four for a second, then added: "Two fairies, huh? Well, then count me in, both of you! I'll get you out of all those hot situations…", he added as he disappeared. Silver felt him say one more thing to her: "You're a regular temperamental Gladiator, you know that, missy?" She chuckled, nodding slowly as she rose to her feet again and followed the rest out.

"Nikita, how's she doing?", was the first thing Hawk asked as he entered the basement in which he and Nikita had hidden. Jessica lay silently in the one bed that they had, and Nikita was guarding her, occupying the chair next to the bed - but as soon as Hawk entered, he relinquished it to his friend.

"She's just fine, fell asleep in my arms… Let her rest, she'll recover allright." The cat-like face was graced with a funny-looking smile, and Silver involuntarily smiled as well. Hawk sighed and turned to the group.

"I don't know how to thank you… but can I ask one last favour? Stay here, in the village, instead of travelling further now." His eyes pleaded for them to do so.

"Okay…", Duran said, and Silver and Angela nodded. "Anything for a friend in need. Besides, it doesn't matter where we stay, inns are free today." He turned around and went back up, followed by Silver, who was still looking a bit pale. Angela stayed behind a while.

"Hawk… if you need me… You know you can wake me up. Oh, and here…", she said as she reached inside her satchel and took out a Poto Oil. "I took it from Silver, she won't notice. Two healers and none of them asked if they could heal her! Oh, and take this as well, for any illness she might have gotten.", she continued as she took several Stardust Herbs and Healing Herbs. With a smile, and after giving Nikita a hearty handshake, she went upstairs as well, heading to the inn for dinner.

Meanwhile, in the inn, Duran and Silver had a conversation of their own, using Angela's absence in their advantage.

"Duran, thanks for earlier… I nearly snapped again." She bowed her head. "Can you… I won't ask you to forgive me, but I'd be happy if you'd understand."

"What's there to understand?", Duran said as he drew her in for a hug, knowing that she needed no more than his being close to her. "You acted like I would have. There's nothing to forgive, since you made no mistake. I…" He hid his face in her hair, desperately trying to find her ear. "I love you, Silver, and things like that only make me love you more.", he whispered.

"I know you do, Duran…", she said, and deep in her heart she felt something settle. _Could it be that I really am starting to love him back?_ The thought entered her mind before she could suppress it, and Duran looked up surprised. "I really am.", Silver said with a blush on her face. "I'm starting to love you back." Just when she had said that, Angela entered.

"You two keep ending up like that, and I'm going to make remarks…", she said while she went over to the table. "Or was this another "friendly" hug?"

"Yes, Angela, it was.", Silver said, reluctantly detaching herself from her friend. In her mind, she added: "At least, it started out like one, but ended up better…" She sent the thought to Duran, and he grinned. Angela raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"Well, don't make a habit of it… Now, what's for dinner?"

After dinner, exhaustion hit the three Heroes and they didn't waste much time going to sleep. Silver borrowed one of Duran's shirts, knowing it was suited as PJs - she mentally sent Duran a goodnight seeing as Angela had occupied the middle bed and sneaking over to him was virtually impossible. Sleep came easily for the Gladiator as she was totally worn out from the heat and the constant fighting, but her dreams weren't that easy…

_She was standing on a cliff, watching silently - frozen, unable to speak or move - as Duran fell down lifeless right in front of her. Her heart ached as she saw herself kneel in front of him in that dream and take his cold hand in hers. His face, framed with blonde hair, was frozen on that shocked expression. And his blood was on her hands, as she desperately tried to heal the wound - but it was too late…_

"Nooo!", she screamed as she sat up, dripping of sweat. She wiped her hair out of her eyes and saw that it was morning already - looking down upon herself, she decided to take a shower to get rid of the sticky feeling she had, plus she had to wash Duran's shirt, which was soaked. Stepping out of her bed, she noticed a large pile of stuff lying in front of her bed - and one in front of that of Duran and Angela. On top of the pile were ten long, tight-fitting nightgowns and a note.

"Thanks for your help. What would a man be without his friends? Greetings, Nikita, Hawk & Jessica Komyn Swift"

_Greetings, my patient and faithful readers..._

_I apologise for the long wait and the rather dull ending of this chapter. There's better yet to come, since I did find time to type some new chapters. I'm currently working on chapter 63 (!), just so you know._

_Greetings and until the next update..._


	38. To the moon

Duran awoke to the sound of someone showering: he pretended to be asleep until he heard Silver come out of the bathroom, and yawned loudly.

"Oh, good morning, Duran. Did I wake you up?", Silver said softly, noticing Angela was still asleep. "I had a nightmare… You died, and I couldn't revive you…" She sat down at the table, sighing. "Duran, I'm glad it was only a dream, but…"

"Sssshhh…", he silenced her, making sure she didn't look before dressing. "It won't ever happen... Hey, who's the present from?", he said as he noticed the new armor and weapon at the foot end of his bed.

"Hawk, Nikita and Jessica. They got me this beautiful armor, the names of all the stuff are on the back of the note. Mine's called a Reflex Armor, and the sword's a Silver Sword, I think… Oh, looks like they spent more on you!", she said as she eyed the shield Duran had picked up. "It's beautiful!"

"Isn't it? …I didn't know they had shields in the armor store… Otherwise I would've gotten one sooner." He took off his old armor and put on the new stuff, including the shield, which he buckled onto his left arm. He then noticed his newly washed shirt. "Did Hawk keep his promise?"

"Yeah… 'cept the fabric's not what I'm used to, but hey, I can't complain, it's a present. I like them.", she said as she held up one. Duran noticed the fabric was very thin, and…

"I don't think those will hide much…", he said as he walked over to her.

"What makes you… oh dear!", she exclaimed as she noticed the nightgowns were indeed see thru. "I… I can't wear this! It's totally inappropriate!" She caught a stray thought of Duran - _I wonder what she would look like in one of those _- and started blushing. "I guess I have no choice… but that means I'm getting dressed after you fall asleep."

"Naturally", he said, meanwhile screening his thoughts from her. _This trip suddenly turned more interesting…_ That thought enraged the fairy - "Duran! Keep your mind on searching for the Elementals" - but unfortunately Silver's fairy had heard as well and was now telling Silver. The blush she already had, deepened.

"Duran, that's improper!", she exclaimed, waking up Angela.

"W-what's improper?", the Sorceress asked the two of them, still half asleep. Duran didn't answer, and Silver showed Angela her new nightgowns, not mentioning any of the dialogue she had had with Duran.

"This is. They're a present of Hawk, and I can't complain. And this provides me with a problem - I can't wear them, but I still have to!"

"Uh-huh… Be glad, I don't wear anything but my underwear. You saw when Hawk entered!" The mage made a disgusted face. "I'm still shocked he was so…"

"Rash?", Silver completed. "Well, seeing as I'll have to wear them, Duran'll just have to cope.", she continued with a wink in Duran's direction. "Now, where are we going to today? …I know! Let's go to the Beast Kingdom!"

"Beast Kingdom… Luna, eh?" Angela grinned as she got up, holding a blanket in front of her while heading to the bathroom to get changed. "Hey, doesn't that Kevin guy live there?"

"Kevin? Yes… didn't think of him for a while, I guess. I wonder how he's been doing…", Silver said in deep thought. "I hope he's okay."

"Okay then: Beast Kingdom it is!", Angela said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Duran nodded half-heartedly, but in his heart he felt a pang of jealousy again. After all, Kevin was close with Silver, almost as close as he was with her…

Booskaboo was very happy to see them again, if his slow swimming was anything to go by. The fact that they had to go all the way around the continent didn't help either, but Duran enjoyed the time they spent lying around on their giant friend's shell since it gave him the chance to talk to Silver mentally since their class change.

"Duran", Silver's voice called out in his head, "Do you have a bad feeling too?"

"Why's that? You have a bad feeling about going to Beast Kingdom? …Maybe we shouldn't go."

"No, it's not that… I feel we should go there, but I also feel a very real threat… I don't know how to put it, but I feel you'll be in danger there."

"In danger?", he said mentally.

"Yes. …Well, not that I'd let anything happen to you, but it's just… this feeling's so real…"

"Hmm… promise me, Silver, not to worry about it. We'll deal with any danger when we face it, okay? Just concentrate on finding Luna and the rest will come naturally."

"Like you're focusing…", Silver retorted, snickering mentally. "But I like it when you're not focusing.", she added with a warmth that heated his very blood.

"Likewise", Duran answered, and suddenly he realised that the mental gesture she made was the equivalent of an embrace, one which he was subconsciously returning. He opened one eye, looking at Silver and noticing how she lay stretched out, her new armor showing off more bare skin than her previous one, with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Silver, are you awake?", he asked her out loud, sliding closer until he was next to her.

"Uh-huh…", she replied dreamily as she still felt the warmth of their mental embrace just as he did.

"Good, keep it that way", he said as he laid down next to her, basking in the feeling of her presence both physical and mental. It seemed only a few minutes later to them that they arrived at the coast of the Moonlight Forest, which was covered with the same cloak of eternal darkness as the rest of the lands. It chilled them, especially Silver, who was least dressed of the three. As Booskaboo swam off, they walked towards the forest, after passing a statue that moved as they approached - as if it was letting them pass.

As they went into the forest (they didn't pay much attention to the village since they had already bought new supplies in Deen before leaving), the first thing they encountered were two Werewolves that howled to the full moon before charging in for the fight, brandishing razor sharp teeth and vicious-looking claws. Silver drew her new silver sword and killed one by cutting its head clear off after having dealt it serious damage, while Duran and Angela were battling the other one. Duran gave it the final blow and looked behind him to see that Silver was okay. He still wasn't used to the newfound strength she had as a Gladiator, a strength that almost surpassed his own, but it was getting normal to turn around and see her fight was long past. Again, she smiled as she looked him directly in the eye.

"You seem to have had fun with that beast", Angela remarked as they continued walking the path. Silver nodded.

"Yep. He was strong, a worthy opponent. …Oh boy!", she shouted as they rounded the next bend in the road, seeing a Werewolf, a fully transformed wolf and a blood red bat. Silver charged in immediately, taking care of the Werewolf while Duran took on the Bound Wolf and Angela got to fight the Grave Bat. Suddenly, Silver leapt up again and disappeared, now startling even Duran and Angela. First, the Werewolf yelped, having been hit by Silver's invisible sword: then, both the Bound Wolf and the Grave Bat growled in pain, and then, out of nowhere, Silver leapt down again, impaling the Werewolf on her sword. After she got back onto solid ground, the Werewolf passed out at her feet, mortally wounded. Angela was grateful for the help, and her opponent yielded to her attacks shortly. Duran had a bit more difficulties, but he decided the time was right for an attack charm of his own.

"To the powers that keep me true and strengthened I implore: strengthen me once more. Give me the power to bring down my foe, before he can harm me or my loved ones. Give me the strength my ancestors had, and the skill passed down from father to son in swordsmanship… Silver, may I be as skilled as you…" The next thing the Bound Wolf knew, he was hit three times by Duran's superb sword skills. A faint yelp was all it could utter before falling down dead. Duran grinned as Silver dusted herself off and came over to him.

"Wow, that was the most precise attack I ever saw! You're certainly a Knight to be reckoned with!" Angela agreed, smiling as she checked her new staff for any marks her opponent could have made on it, seeing none. "But let's not hesitate!", Silver continued. "We should go here now… this is the path they were protecting, so I guess this is where they don't want us to go. Watch out Beast men, here we come!", Silver shouted as she walked ahead, followed closely by Duran, and less close by Angela, but all three with the same determination to find Luna and get to the Mana Stone of Moon before it was too late.

Somewhere deeper in the forest, Kevin went to the grave of his best friend, Karl, after having class changed at the Moonreading Tower.

"This is weird… I can walk outside in night without transforming. Maybe it because of class change!", he concluded as he found himself rapidly nearing the open space in the forest where he had given his friend a proper burial. And indeed, as he rounded the corner, he saw the provisory wooden cross he had made to mark the wolf pup's grave. Kevin kneeled down in front of it and closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.

"Karl… me wish you were here. The world is in danger, and Kevin can't do a thing! Why Beast King wanted me to kill you? Why he let me kill only friend? …But Kevin have made new friends! Kevin has special new friend, Silver, she has a soul like yours - wild, free, kind to Kevin. I like her… huh?" The Monk opened his eyes again to scan the environment. "Methinks someone's coming here…" He hid in the undergrowth, and just in time, for the next moment, the Death Jester passed.

"…you saw them? I mean, who would be foolish enough to walk right into my trap, ehehehe? I'll go take a look. Oh, and keep an eye open for that coward pup your King calls his son. I saw him in the forest a couple of times…"

"Don't worry…", a deeper voice said - Lugar, Kevin knew. "He won't live much longer anyway…" Kevin followed them from a distance, back to the Moonreading Tower, where a few unfortunate mages were held in the light of a magic trap. Kevin recognised them as Altenan - he had seen the crest a few times before. But Kevin wasn't prepared for the onslaught that followed. One spell and two shrieks later, the mages were lying on the ground lifelessly.

"Ah, a soul for my Master…", the Death Jester said, his mask bearing a gleeful expression that contradicted his vile intentions - and then he cast the spell that separated soul from body, and Kevin could look no more…

_Greetings again, my trusted readers..._

_I bring you another chapter. The next one is to come next week, regardless of my progress in typing. I have also updated my Lufia 2 fanfic, for those that are interested._

_Greetings for now, and have fun reading..._


	39. The Beast within the Beastman

"I heard something in that direction!", Silver shouted as she struck a very unlucky Bound Wolf out of her way, causing it to smash into a tree and fall down dazed. "Sounds of a spell I think…"

"Well, let's check it out - fairy's just told me she feels Luna's presence growing stronger.", Angela said, amazed about how the fairy seemed to communicate more with her all of a sudden. "This is the path, guys: there's the Goddess Statue." But to their surprise it was a simple stone one, not a Golden one. Duran sighed as he healed Angela's wounds, reluctantly placing his hands on her shoulders. In return, Silver healed him, sighing as she realised her own magic reserves were growing thinner. "Oh darn it, I can't heal much more - how's our supply of Poto Oils?"

"We have three Poto Oils left, I think, but that's it. Oh, and we still have four Angel Grails.", Angela said. "If you need one… I hope we don't need any…", she trailed off as the three of them walked on, around the corner, but they stopped.

The Death Jester stood in the centre of the open space in front of the Moonreading Tower, with his back turned to them. The three quickly hid in the undergrowth, and just in time, it seemed: the fiend turned around, a devilish expression on the mask he wore.

"Ah, a soul for my master…", he said, with a voice matching his expression, as he cast a spell to take the soul for his own. "Oh, and another one… maybe… I can take this one for my own use, Master doesn't have to find out…" Again, he cast a spell, but this time merely absorbed it instead of binding it to him. "Ehehehe, such fine beings…" Suddenly, the three of them heard rustling in the undergrowth behind them, and Kevin appeared. Silver bit her lip, knowing she couldn't stop her friend without endangering herself, but unconsciously let her hand rest on the handle of her sword.

"What you do to mages?! What you doing here?!", he shouted.

"Ah, if it isn't the cowardly son of the Beast King. You think you can defeat me? Let's see you evade this!" He made a few gestures and cast a spell that knocked Kevin out. "Hmm, I wonder what your soul tastes like, coward…", he said as he moved in, hands outstretched…

"Oh no you won't!", Silver shouted as she jumped from the undergrowth and ran to the fiend. Duran and Angela followed, ready for battle. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Such brutality! …Hmm, three, eh? Should be easy…" The Death Jester smiled evilly as he moved closer to them. But then he stopped, looking at someone coming to him from behind the three. "Lugar? What're you doing here?"

"I didn't find the coward, so I came here to look for him… looks like you found him after all, sir." Then he saw Silver and Angela, and his grin turned into a growl. "Grrrr, the escapees!", he snarled. "Let me take care of them, sir."

"Okay, if you really want to…", Death Jester said, his evil smile returning. "Do with them as you please… but leave their souls for me…" He disappeared from sight, leaving the three heroes and an unconscious Kevin alone with the Beastman general.

"It's payback time…", Lugar growled as he transformed and moved closer to Angela, who had started chanting Evil Gate. Silver didn't let him get close, however, and jumped in front of him, luring him away from Angela skilfully, while Duran and her kept hitting it. Angela's scream, the end of her incantation, drew its attention back to her, but it was too late as Shade already opened the dark portal, sucking the werewolf's life force in partially. Silver took the opportunity to rush over to Kevin.

"Hey Kev, are you okay?", she asked.

"Si-silver… w-watch out… he… strong attacks… Seiryuu… Suzaku… and throw attacks… Careful…", he muttered before returning to his unconscious state. Silver returned to the battle, not knowing what Kevin had meant. The names "Seiryuu" and "Suzaku" didn't mean anything to her, but she had a feeling she would find out what they meant soon enough…

Duran knew something was different from the moment he saw the werewolf cease his attacks and start gathering concentration. It was whispering an attack charm much like they had when they attacked, but only in low grunts and a few yelps. The only thing they could comprehend was the name: "Seiryuu Death Fist" Lugar jumped up, howled and used his force of attack to split the skies and let forth the power of a blue figure - Silver realised that that was Seiryuu, a blue dragon, right before the force of the blow hit her, and sent her reeling along the edges of death. Taking out one of the scarce Poto Oils, she used it to treat the wounds that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, and after tossing it to Angela, she ran to the conscious Kevin again.

"Kevin, who or what is this Seiryuu?"

"Seiryuu is… a god-being. There are four: Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu and Suzaku. They lend their powers to whoever asks. They don't know good or evil… and only Beast men know them and worship them. They nature god-beings…"

"Thanks… Give me strength, 'kay?", Silver said, seeing Duran had finished tending to his wounds, and rushed back to the battlefield. After gathering energy, she focused it again and called for her attack charm again and disappeared, again striking three times before coming back down and hitting him a fourth time. The retaliation was that it retreated, but its attack wasn't what she had expected it to be. Instead of taking out his rage like he had before, the transformed Lugar ran to Duran, took his legs, hurtled him into the sky and jumped after him, grabbing his legs in mid-fall and smashing him into the ground hard. A snap was clearly audible as Duran screamed from top of his lungs: something had broken, and now Lugar was preparing himself for another attack. Silver screamed with him, the pure pain and fear in his mind mixing with hers, and then she snapped.

"Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, Seiryuu, come to me and give me power. Let me kill this creature that threatens me and my loved ones! G-grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Silver threw her head into her neck and screamed, all humanity fled from her soul as she started transforming herself. Lugar looked up from his victim, realising too late what was happening: she was already fully transformed. A long howl was emitted from the female werewolf's throat, the sound of it calling forth a split in the skies and a pure radiation of power onto her. She jumped, focused her energy, and came down on Lugar's back, breaking every bone left in him, rupturing his nerves. The force of her impact slightly shook the ground, causing Duran to fall down again. Silver looked at Lugar, slowly becoming herself again, and cried.

"I…", she started, but her words didn't have to be spoken for either Kevin or Duran. _I didn't want to… I just wanted to… Duran was… And poor Kevin couldn't… I never meant to kill him!!_

"He's dead…", Angela said, not daring to look at him, but suddenly finding herself being forced to, as above him floated Luna, softly crying.

"Luna! Luna, you have to help Lugar! He no deserve to die!!", Kevin pleaded. Luna looked up, no signs of her crying were apparent.

"I'll try my best…", she said as she moved her hands in the air - where Lugar's soul resided - and weaved a form with her magic, a small form that materialized into a baby Beast man. "I had to turn him into a baby again in order to save him… He can use the second chance." Kevin looked at the small child for a while, wanting to pick it up but stopping in front of the baby and kneeling down. The small child yelped, and started crawling into the forest. Silver gasped, and she wanted to go after the baby if it weren't for Kevin holding her back.

"He be fine, Silver. Wolves pick up Lugar, feed him, raise him. Very common for Beast men." He smiled. "Luna, you wanna help friends get to Sword?"

"O-of course! Just don't expect too much from me…", she said as she disappeared as well. Silver's joy for having gained another Elemental's help was short-lived, however, for as she cheered, she saw someone disappear into the Moonreading Tower - the Death Jester. She said nothing, just rushed in to check on the Mana Stone.

"Death Jester not been here for long time… He can't touch Mana Stone, he can't use Beast man soul to open it. Beast King don't allow it… Beast King merely want to teach humans lesson, not to fool around with Beast men. So Moon Stone not threatened."

"Okay, if you say so… I guess you keep it safe then."

"Yeah, Kevin guards it well.", the young Beast man said with a grin, which made Silver smile her most generous smile. "You better go back to village now, if Beast men hear you killed Lugar, they come in full force!"

"Okay, we will. Say, Kevin, d'you live in the village?"

"Yeah. Me wait for you there, okay? See you in hour!", he shouted as he sped off. Duran sighed as Silver walked toward him to heal him, her expression a mix between a satisfied smirk and a frown of concentration. The three fought their way back to the village, finding that they had gained a level fighting Lugar, which made their fights a bit easier. Soon, they were already halfway, and it was then that Duran noticed a treasure chest like they had millions of times before.

"C'mon, Duran, it'll probably have another Healing Herb…", Silver said with a sigh as the fighter kicked the small chest open, but the fighter didn't listen. Silver did, however: she was the only one that heard the second "click" as a trap set itself in motion. Duran took out his prize - a Pakkun Chocolate - but was thrown on the ground as Silver pushed him away.

"What's the-", he started, but then he heard the dull sound of something plunging itself into Silver. The first arrow hit her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to see what had hit her. The second one hit her between the ribs, piercing a lung, the third one hit her full in the stomach and the fourth and last one hit her leg.

"I saved you…", Silver whispered as she collapsed, falling down in front of Duran, who sat up in disbelief.

**A/N: Hiya! Duran the Gladiator again, here because Rey-chan had a breakdown. She thinks no one reads this story anymore. So please, convince her of the opposite. She's under pressure, being in her final year, and she may have lost belief in this story. The other stories she's working on are crawling along fine, so I'm guessing a review or two should liven her right up! ...Well, whatcha hesitating for?!**

**Greets and see y'all later!**


	40. Never letting go

_Note from the authoress: Does anyone still read this story? If not, I might not post the rest of this story here (I will finish it, though) - if someone does still read this story, please let me know and the story will be renewed with vigor. I am only about ten chapters from the end and I would hate to see it end this way. My other stories are much more appreciated than this one... Enjoy this chapter._

"Silver? Silver, speak to me!", Duran shouted as he pulled out the arrows, causing blood to pour out of her steadily. The second arrow had pierced her lung, and every time she breathed, pink foam formed on the wound.

"I… i… aah…", she mouthed, unable to speak as she was rapidly falling into unconsciousness. "Uuuuuuuuh…", she groaned as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Angela searched her satchel for an Angel's Grail. She handed it to Duran silently, but as he took hold of it, he noticed it held no water.

"She isn't dead yet… Perhaps a Poto Oil!", he exclaimed. The sticky monster residue didn't close her wounds, however, and Duran quickly ceased his attempts. Putting his hand on the wound in her shoulder, he tried to use Heal Light, but found out that Wisp couldn't close the wounds either.

"I'm sorry Duran, but the wound's too deep to be healed by the Heal Light spell, let alone repair the damage! …But there might be a way… that is, if you think your mind can handle the strain…"

"I don't care if I die of mental exhaustion, just help me get her back!", Duran said, and Wisp nodded.

"Move your hands over her wounds, and keep them there while I heal the wound and repair the damage. You have to stay focused on saving her, however, any mistake could kill you both!" After a quick nod from Duran, the Elemental disappeared again, but as Duran moved his hands over the first wound, the light that was Wisp's presence shone from within Silver. After a minute or two, Wisp told Duran that he could move his hands to the next wound. "There was no serious damage there. Next wound punctured the lung, right? …This might take a while, I need to get the blood out as well, and fast, or her breathing will shut down!" Duran's hands hovered over her chest, as the fighter tried to envision Wisp repairing the lung tissue securely while dissipating the blood. Many minutes passed and Duran didn't falter for a second, waiting patiently for Wisp's voice. Finally it came: "Okay, you can move on. Liver damage, darn it…" Wisp's concentration grew, as did Duran's. Angela held her breath while she saw the Knight kneel over her best friend, his eyes closed and his face bearing no emotion at all. Ten minutes passed in silence, until the Elemental of Light's voice resounded again: "That was difficult, but I think I fixed it perfectly. Now for the last wound. Oh, this is a simple one…" Wisp finished healing the last wound quickly. "She should be okay now…"

"Wisp… why isn't she breathing?!", Angela asked, still a bit shaky.

"Shit!", Duran cursed under his breath, realising that she didn't breathe. "Okay, stay calm, search her mind… maybe I can ask her to start breathing again…" He turned his thoughts to Silver's mind. "Silver, you're not breathing!"

"I can't help it either… you've got to use mouth-to-mouth…", she said mentally, her mind sounding tired - Duran wondered if it was lack of oxygen that tired her mind.

"What's mouth-to-mouth?", Duran asked. "I've never had to make anyone breathe again!"

"Wait, I'll show you how… just do what I show you…", Silver said as she put her knowledge of CPR in the part of her mind that overlapped Duran's. Duran blushed as he saw what to do, and he executed it flawlessly, breathing oxygen into her body as she slowly started breathing on her own again. He held her hand, squeezing it softly while she sat up and opened her eyes.

"coughW-what…? Duran, are you okay?", Silver slowly asked. "Y-you brought me back!", she shouted as she realised he had successfully made her breathe again.

"It was nothing… really…", he said, helping her stand again. "Here, you can lean onto me if you want."

"I-I'm okay, just a bit shaken. Let's go to the village, or Kevin will worry about us.", Silver said as the three of them continued travelling back to Mintos, the only town in the Moonlight Forest. Duran kept fighting by Silver's side, however, fearing she might collapse again: even Angela kept an eye open.

"Silver, what happened? You were gone two hours!", Kevin shouted as he saw the three come inside. "You hurt?"

"You can say that…", Silver said as she leaned on Duran a bit - she had been for the last minutes, when she found it difficult to keep herself on her feet - "You see, I got my bit of bad luck on the way back." She proceeded to tell Kevin the entire story, being helped by Angela for the precise actions Duran undertook. Kevin's expression slowly turned from worried to shocked, and then to relieved as he heard how thorough she had been healed.

"Duran, you must have strong mind to heal wounds like that with Wisp's powers… Silver, what you said it was called to make you breathe again?"

"Mouth-to-mouth. You put your mouth over that of the other and breathe your used air into the other's lungs to stimulate breathing to restart. It's also called the "Kiss of Life" because… well, you can't live long without oxygen…" Silver averted her eyes, avoiding both Kevin's questioning gaze and Angela's confused look. Duran sighed.

"I'm hungry, and tired from dragging you all the way here.", he said, winking at Silver which made her smile again. "Let's go to the inn."

"Wait!", Kevin exclaimed. "There's a problem. Inn here only has two beds - since hardly anyone comes here. But I have spare bed in house… so one of you can stay with me…" Silver didn't have to look at him to know he had her in mind, but she also didn't need to look at Duran to know she didn't want to be without him - and he without her. Angela understood as well, and stepped forward, nodding at Kevin. "Angela? Okay, you come with me, I'll show you my house. Oh, um, Silver, it okay if we go for walk after dinner?", he asked Silver, and when she had nodded, he turned to Angela: "You like tomato soup? It be either that or fried Rabite…" The two walked away, leaving Duran and Silver to go to the inn and reserve the two beds. Remarkably enough, it didn't cost them much, and the meal they got was one of the best yet. Silver dug in without saying a word, knowing well enough that her body would need the sustenance to build new energy reserves. In her mind, she tried desperately to find the right thing to say to Duran. Right when she thought she'd found it, Kevin entered. He stood in the doorway, looking at her with a kind of desperation in his gaze.

"I'll be right back, okay, Duran? …Okay, Kevin, what's it you want to talk to me about?", she asked as soon as they had walked to his house - she knew it was his in an instant - and sat down on the wooden perch in front of it.

"I… You remember about week ago, when you asked me on that ship what me and Duran had talked about?", he said softly. Silver nodded, recalling her little conversation with the young Beast man all too well. "Well…", he continued, "we talked about you. He said he "fancy" you, whatever that means. I ask him that, and he explained it means he love you. And now, in forest, he kiss you…"

"It's not a real kiss, Kevin, it's just called the "Kiss of Life" because it looks like one." But she hadn't thought of it as being "just" mouth-to-mouth either, and neither had Duran: he hadn't stopped blushing since she had started breathing on her own again. Kevin guessed her thoughts and continued.

"Well, he said that day that he couldn't stop thinking of you, ever since he met you. He said that to me, and many other things I don't know meaning of. But I knew he spoke truth, because I could tell. And now, when you transformed in forest, fighting Lugar… I realise you love him too. I thought time was right to tell you."

"Well, he told me already… Oh, darn it, how can you tell what day it is here?!", Silver spoke exasperatedly, trying to change the subject since she felt uncomfortable.

"With this…", he said as he took out a leaf of sorts, a plant leaf with four words on it, under which four images stood. "See? This says "time", and Shade under it… it night now. This is "day", and today is Salamando day, 2nd day. "week" is Undine, that's third week. And "month" is also Undine, so it third month. It's night of second day of third week of third month. Oh, tomorrow is Undine Day, Undine magic is strongest then… I'll tell Angela."

"The second day of the… Oh wow!", Silver exclaimed, remembering what was special about the next day. "Kevin, tomorrow is Duran's birthday!"

"Really? Then maybe you should surprise him… I know! You buy him present, and put it here, so you can give it tomorrow!" Kevin grinned. "I take you to shop, you can ask for nice present there…" And forgotten was the earlier subject as the two friends went to the shop together.

"Angela?!", Duran exclaimed as he saw the Sorceress sneak inside the inn.

"Shush you. I just wanted to ask you if it's true, so I can be sure once and for all. Do you love Silver?", she asked him, her face bearing an air of serenity.

"You know that!", Duran said, a bit too loud, then more silently: "Yes. You heard what I said, right?"

"Now, question number two: are you two a couple?"

"No!" Duran's answer was fierce, but Angela detected a certain sorrow in his words. Then, he asked her: "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm tired of hearing the fairies complain to me about you two! sigh I can't deny that I knew all along, but maybe it's my fault she hasn't…"

"Hasn't what?", Duran enquired, eager to know what she meant. Angela looked up to him, and her eyes spelled hurt.

"Oh, nothing… Oh, look!", she said as she pointed to a calendar hanging on the wall. "Tomorrow's Undine Day! I should pray for Altena's well-being then…"

"Undine Day?"

"Yeah, you know, the third day of the third week of the third month…" This made Duran's face brighten - at least, according to Angela. "Why d'you ask?"

"Tomorrow's Silver's birthday! Oh, darn it, I haven't even gotten her a present!", the Knight exclaimed. "What should I do now?"

"Go to the shop and buy her something, you dope! I'll come along and help you choose. A guy wouldn't know the first thing about a girl's taste…", she said as she issued him outside and on to the shop, which she remembered to be near to Kevin's house. "I should tell Kevin too", she thought, "He'll want to get her something as well".


End file.
